Iced Engagement
by SailorStar9
Summary: Five years ago, Mizuno Ami left Japan after the Senshi railed against her for refusing to summon the 'Gates of the Underworld' in battle; a summoning the Senshi saw as an easy and convenient way to rid them of their enemies. Five years later, the renamed Amy Anderson, boards Terra Venture as one of its medical personnel. IT'S OVER FOLKS!
1. Prologue: The 'Gates of the Underworld'

SailorStar9: Another fic coming from me after being inspired by Faerie of Lightwater Forest's 'The REAL Reason Why Pluto is No Longer a Planet' fic. So, thank you, Faerie of Lightwater Forest for giving me this brainwave. So, read and review.

Summary: 'Arranged marriage' are two words one does _not_ associate with Kai Chen. So when his parents drop the bombshell of his imminent marriage, he uses his deployment to Terra Venture as an excuse to escape his pending marriage. Little did he know, his bride-to-be is also on board the space colony.

Five years ago, Mizuno Ami left Japan after the Senshi railed against her for refusing to summon the 'Gates of the Underworld' in battle; a summoning the Senshi saw as an easy and convenient way to rid them of their enemies. Five years later, the renamed Amy Anderson, boards Terra Venture as one of its medical personnel.

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.

Prologue: The 'Gates of the Underworld'

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dr. Phil asked, seeing his assistant and best student look out of a window into the inky space.

"Yes, sensei." Amy Anderson nodded.

"I'm no longer your sensei, Amy," Dr. Phil chided. "We share the same title now. Do you regret leaving?"

"After what happened five years ago," Amy turned to her once lecturer. "No."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Do you know why all of your battles so far have been so difficult?" a dying Jadeite taunted, Super Sailor Mars' 'Flame Sniper' having dealt the Shitennou the final blow. "It's because Sailor Mercury didn't summon the 'Gates of the Underworld'. If she had, all your enemies would've been sucked into the Underworld, never to return."_

 _"Sailor Mercury doesn't have such a spell." Super Sailor Jupiter defended. "Even if she did have, she would've used it against all our enemies, right?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Jupiter." The ice Senshi whispered._

 _The Inner Senshi were shocked, but the shock turned to rage and hurt._

 _"Then why didn't you use it?" Super Sailor Mars snapped._

 _"We won't have to die." Super Sailor Venus pointed out in pure resentment. "Why?"_

 _"You've disappointed me, Sailor Mercury." Eternal Sailor Moon hissed, looking at the Senshi in pure hatred after the others railed against her for not using such an effortless way to get rid of their enemies._

 _Turning to the smug Jadeite, the Ice Senshi realized that the dying Shitennou had achieved his goal of turning the Senshi against her and that realization was more than enough to break the restrictions the water Senshi_ _placed on herself on her_ _full abilities._

 _"Aeon Mercury Power!" Super Sailor Mercury's ice-cold voice rang out, her Super form replaced by her 'Aeon' suit._

 _Jadeite's eyes widened in in horror when the Aeon-level Senshi raised her_ _Caduceus_ _._

 _"Gates of the Underworld, I summon you," Hermes' daughter chanted the summoning spell. "As the daughter of the Conductor of Souls, to appear before me!"_

 _"I hear your call and respond, Princess_ _Amity_ _, daughter of Hermes." A low drone sounded from the massive gates. "Evil soul that has tormented my Lady thus far," the statement was directed at Jadeite. "There is a specific place for you in the Fields of Punishment."_

 _The other Senshi gaped in astonishment as the towering Gates pulled Jadeite into the inky darkness using two Hell Chains before shutting close._

 _"Don't even move!" the Aeon-level Senshi growled, her weapon now pointed at the astounded Senshi. "You wanted to see my full power; I gave you that. Just so you know, Sailor Moon, the Gates of the Underworld are_ not _a vacuum cleaner to suck the enemy in, nor are they supposed to be used to make_ your _job easier_ _!_ _You ask me why I didn't summon the 'Gates of the Underworld'? Then why don't you ask why Sailor Pluto doesn't let Sailor Moon travel back in time whenever she fails a test so that she can retake it until she passes?"_

 _"Because…" the silent Sailor Venus muttered._

 _"It's taboo for_ _me_ _to do so."_ _Sailor Pluto finished the sentence,_ _the Outer Senshi had arrived at this point. "Let me guess," the Time Senshi looked at the group of warring Inner Senshi. "The girls wanted to know why you refuse to summon the 'Gates of the Underworld'?" she looked at the daughter of Hermes._

 _"Pluto," Eternal Sailor Moon asked meekly. "You know the reason?"_

 _"It's because it's only meant to be used as a 'no choice, last resort' kind of spell and not a convenient way to get rid of our enemies." Sailor Pluto sighed. "Now that Amity has regained her full memories and complete powers, she no longer answers to you, Princess Serenity; her allegiance now lies with the Olympian Council. In short, she's a free agent now."_

 _"If there's nothing else, I'm leaving." Aeon Sailor Mercury remarked, her transformation reversing as she walked off._

* * *

The next day, the girls had tried to find Ami to apologize, but found the Mizuno apartment empty.

It was not until Monday that the school principal announced that Mizuno Saeko had withdrawn Ami from school as the elder Mizuno had received a job opening in America and had taken her daughter along with her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Race To The Rescue

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 1: Race To The Rescue

* * *

"Now, this is what I can a spaceship." Radster remarked, appraisingly as he and Furio were transported down to Terra Venture.

"We don't leave without the Quasar Sabers." Furio instructed.

"It goes without saying." Radster concurred, destroying a skyscraper with his gun.

After blasting a few more buildings, the two villains were met by a team of GSA soldiers whom they dispatched off easily.

"I wonder when you were going to join this little party." Radster mocked, the five morphed Rangers having streaked onto a nearby rooftop.

"Now get those Quasar Sabers and return to the ship." Furio ordered and teleported off.

"You don't belong to this galaxy, buddy." Leo retorted and the five Rangers leapt into battle. "After him!" he ordered, after Radster took off.

"I'm not leaving without the sabers." Radster promised as he and Leo circled each other.

"The Quasar Sabers are stay with us!" Leo snapped and the two adversaries exchanged blows.

"What is this?" Radster looked around when a trail of glittering ice dust flew past him after he knocked Leo off.

"Villains are getting bolder these days." Aeon Sailor Mercury tsked, appearing from her hiding place. "Invited by the New Millennium, Sailor Mercury returns to the battlefield with fluidity."

"A Sailor Soldier?" Leo was gaped. "Here?"

"Shabon Spray!" the water Senshi immobilized Radster. "Now!" she looked at the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"Right!" Leo nodded and pulled out his Quasar Saber. Powering up, he took out the paralyzed monster with a single slash.

"Well, that was one last fight show. For now" Radster remarked, getting back up. "You'll going to have a bigger fish to fry."

"What's he doing?" Maya asked, seeing Radster gulped down a beaker of green liquid.

"It's time to play the 'Rangers Stomp'!" the enlarged Radster declared.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming." Aeon Mercury noted.

"I'll show you." Leo retorted and leapt at Radster who smacked him aside.

"Hey guys, look." Kai said, seeing Radster was blasted to the ground by some energy beams. "There."

"The Galactabeasts." Maya gasped, as the five freed animals appeared.

"They're here to return the favor." Leo realized and ran up to the lion Galactabeast.

"Okay." Radster muttered. "Let's see you try that again."

"He has a death wish, doesn't he?" Aeon Mercury muttered, the lion Galactabeast stepping forward.

"You came in at the wrong place at the wrong time." Radster declared.

With a roar, the lion Galactabeast charged up its flames.

"Maya, what's he saying?" Leo asked when the lion Galactabeast growled at him.

"He said his combined power should be able to beat Radster." Maya translated. "He wants you to jump on."

Without a moment's hesitation, Leo leapt onto the lion Galactabeast's head.

"Give me what you've got, baby." Radster stated, as both human and Galactabeast powered up.

"I'll just have to fight fire with fire." Raster raised his pistol.

"I don't _need_ a crystal ball to see how this is going to end." Aeon Mercury remarked amusedly as the lion Galactabeast's flames overpowered Radster's attack and literally vaporized the monster.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Rookie in Red

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 2: Rookie in Red

* * *

Amy was sipping her tea when an alarm sounded on her computer's calendar. "So, it's time for _those_ , huh?" smiling, she put down her tea cup and opened her official email, sending a mass circulative to the GSA staff to inform them of their pending bi-annually immunization injections.

* * *

"Stingers!" Horn barked, the Stingwingers manifested their claws, after the Horn monster beat Leo back, Aeon Mercury was still standing after the onslaught as the other Rangers dashed into the scene. "Get them!"

"Snowstorm!" Aeon Mercury released her icy whirlwind of ice shards at the Stingwingers, freezing them in place.

"Well, that's one way to putting those guys on ice." Damon joked.

"Might want to take care of these jokers before the ice defrost." Aeon Mercury reminded.

"Right." Leo nodded. "Let's get them!"

"And just where are you going?" Aeon Mercury demanded, blocking off Horn's exit.

"I'm going to destroy you alone now." Horn growled.

"I've made a mistake, but I'm not going to make another one." Leo promised, the Rangers pulling out their Quasar Sabers.

"Ah, the Quasar Sabers." Horn mused. "Then let's see how fast you are. Ready?" he pulled out a gun stolen from the weaponry store and fired it at the group. "One, two, three, four!" he snatched the Ranger's weapons from them. "Four out of five is not bad." He nodded, storing the stolen sabers away. "They belong to me now."

"Not mine." Leo retorted.

"I save the best for last." Horn remarked, reaching out to snatch Leo's weapon.

"I'll never get the saber out of my hands." Leo snapped, holding onto his weapon.

"But I'm not letting go." Horn fired back. "Give up, Ranger."

"Never!" Leo retorted.

"Snowflake Prison!" the weakened Aeon Mercury managed to trap Horn in a giant snowflake.

"Too weak!" Horn shattered his prison easily and opened his coat to suck Leo in. "The Red Ranger, I don't have one of those weapons yet."

"He's gone." Kai muttered, Horn covering his retreat with a misfired blast. "And Leo's gone too."

* * *

"That's far enough, Ranger!" Horn snapped, blocking off Leo's escape route, the Red Ranger having used a deflected blast from Furio to free himself. "Give me those Sabers!"

"Never!" Leo retorted and Horn retaliated by firing a shot from the gun he stole at Leo.

"I gratefully receive my weapons." Horn grinned, retrieving the bundled swords that flew out of Leo's hands. Laughing mockingly, he took off, leaving the defeated Leo behind.

"It's going to be one of these days…" Aeon Mercury shook her head, already beside Leo. "Healing Mist." She showered Leo with a blanket of healing water.

* * *

"That's nice and pathetic, Rangers." Furio remarked, the five Rangers having streaked past and snatched the Transdaggers of out his hands. "But you're nothing without your Sabers."

"Sorry to break it to you, but those are just fakes." Leo informed. "Like I've said, you'll never get the real ones. I switched them with a set of fake ones to trick you into showing us the location of the Transdaggers. Now we have both; the Quasar Sabers and the Transdaggers. Let's see what these can do."

"What are you waiting for?" Horn snapped. "Get them!"

"I've been totally outclassed." Aeon Mercury joked, the five Rangers having taken out the Stingwingers with their new weapons.

"Get those weapons back, now!" Furio ordered and vanished.

"But now I have to do it alone!" Horn whined. "I'll close one eye and still beat you." He boasted when he and the five Rangers faced off.

"Hyperborean Frost!" Aeon Mercury's ice beam turned the monster into an ice sculpture. "Seriously, what's up with villains and gloating?" she wondered, as Leo powered up his Saber and slashing Horn with it.

"Transdagger: Star Formation!" Leo announced.

"Uh oh…" Horn muttered.

"Transdaggers, fire!" Leo gave the order, the combined powers of the Transdaggers blasted Horn into a wall.

"I still have my own secret weapon." Horn remarked, taking out a beaker of green liquid and swallowing it.

"Here we go again." Aeon Mercury sighed as the monster enlarged. "I swear if this is going to be the normal occurrence…"

"Lion Galactabeast!" Leo summoned the Galactabeast and leapt onto it. "Galactic Fire Power!" he charged up, the lion Galactabeast firing a fire beam at the charging Horn and destroying the monster.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Homesick

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 3: Homesick

* * *

"Hold it right there, Gasser!" Kendrix demanded, the Rangers arriving on scene as Gasser continued releasing spurts of his sleeping gas.

"Power Rangers, I'm glad you decided to show up." Gasser remarked.

"Quasar Saber!" Leo pulled out his weapon, the rest following suit as they dodged the blast of gas.

Gasser laughed as he bathed the attacking Rangers with his gas.

"Shabon Spray!" Aeon Mercury's icy mist nullified Gasser's sleeping gas.

"Fire Power!" Leo let loose a stream of flames at Gasser, sending the monster into a pile of metal poles.

"Nice try." Gasser taunted. "But it'll take more than a couple of coloured coordinated teenagers to stop the Gasser."

"Wait," Aeon Mercury voiced as Gasser fled the scene. "Did he just call _us_ teenagers?"

"Rangers," Alpha's voice rang from their communicators. "Furio is attacking the command tower, but I have something to help you stop him."

"Alright," Leo nodded. "We're on our way, Alpha. Sailor Mercury," he turned to the ice Senshi. "Can you track down… I see you're already on it." He muttered, seeing Aeon Mercury had her crystal visor slid over her eyes and her compact computer in hand.

"In this direction and at the speed he's traveling at, I think I know where he's headed." Aeon Mercury concluded and summoned a pair of miniature wings on her ankles, leaping off on the rooftops.

"Got to admit, she works fast." Kai was impressed.

* * *

"Icycle Rain!" Aeon Mercury bombarded Gasser with her storm of ice shards, Leo taking the opening to jump in to attack, only to be met with a blast of gas straight in the face.

"Back for more?" Gasser mocked and sprayed another round of his gas at the Rangers.

"Snow Spray!" Aeon Mercury released one of the stronger variations of her 'Shabon Spray' attacks, the shower of ice and snow cancelling off Gasser's fumes. "Just to let you guys know, what I'm doing now is only temporary. We'd better find a permanent solution."

"The Galactabeasts…" Leo blinked, seeing the five Galactabeasts jump into the scene and started absorbing Gasser's fumes. A ripple of golden energy flowed outwards, knocking Gasser off his feet.

"What's going on?" Gasser asked. "What happened to all my wonderful gas?"

"The Galactabeasts have been turned to stone." Kai realized as the five Galactabeasts were petrified.

"We've got to do something." Leo remarked. "Oh no!" he gaped, the Rangers arriving below the fossilized Galactabeasts.

"We're too late." Damon added, before the ground shook as Gasser slammed his hammer on one of the Lion Galactabeast's lower thighs.

"I may have a way." Aeon Mercury stated, her crystal visor having completed its scans. "A 'Recovery' spell, but I'll need the five of you to help power it up."

"Right." Leo nodded and leapt onto the Lion Galactabeast.

"Whatever." Gasser snorted, the other Rangers jumping onto their respective Galactabeasts as Aeon Mercury spread her wings and took to the air.

"Let's see if the Transdaggers can give Sailor Mercury enough power." Leo suggested. "It's our only hope." That said, he raised his Transdagger above his head, the others following suit.

The five coloured light beams converged onto the orb on top of the ice Senshi's Caduceus.

Raising her Caduceus like a band major's baton, Aeon Mercury shouted, "Recovery!"

"It worked!" Leo beamed when the Galactabeasts reverted back after the light from Aeon Mercury's healing spell shone on them. "Oh no!" he gasped when Gasser enlarged his size.

"You sucked up my gas, so I have to beat you the old-fashioned way." The giant Gasser remarked.

"i guess I'm going to have to leave this to you guys." Aeon Mercury noted.

"Right." Leo nodded. "Galactazoid, transform, now!" he instructed, after the ice Senshi retreated.

"That was surprisingly fast." Amy remarked jokingly as she watched the Galactazoid take out Gasser easily.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. The Lights of Orion

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 4: The Lights of Orion

* * *

"Furio!" Mike called, having struck Leo down in the cave to retrieve the box that was believed to hold the Lights of Orion. "The Lights of Orion are ours at last!"

"Excellent, our plan is a success!" Furio nodded. "What do you think of your friend now, Rangers?"

"Damon, am I seeing this?" Kai asked.

"I can't believe it." Maya was shocked.

"Yeah, I don't believe it." Kendrix retorted.

"Lies cannot escape when truth stares back at you." Aeon Mercury chanted, the Rangers turning back to see an intricately crafted mirror manifest between her hands. "Unravel the deception," she tossed the mirror above Mike's head. "'Mirror of Truth'!"

"What have you done with Leo?" Kendrix demanded, the light from the mirror revealing it was Mutantrum in disguise.

"That fool practically turned these to me on a silver platter." Mutantrum taunted.

"Give me the Lights of Orion." Furio held out his hand.

"With pleasure, Furio." Mutantrum handed over the chest when Leo jumped in, tackling the monster to the ground.

"You're the fool that thinks you can keep something that doesn't belong to you." Leo retorted.

"Furio!" Mutantrum threw the box over.

"I don't think so." Maya jumped over and grabbed the box before Furio could.

"Give them to me!" Furio demanded.

"Love to, but can't." Maya replied. "Guys?"

"Give it up, Ranger." Mutantrum told Leo, having beaten him to the ground. "You're no match for me."

"Don't be so sure." Leo replied.

"Look at you, a weakling, like your brother." Mutantrum continued to taunt.

"Mike, I'll never let you down." Leo swore. "Ever! Never! Obviously you never knew my brother, Mutantrum. Quasar Saber!" he pulled out his weapon and charged at Mutantrum, only to be beaten back.

"Enough games." Furio re-joined the monster. "Let's finish them!"

"Agreed." Mutantrum nodded and blasted the Rangers with their energy beams.

"I lost the box." Maya gasped, seeing the box had been thrown to the ground by the blast.

"Oh, look what I found." Furio reclaimed the chest. "The Lights of Orion. They're mine, now, you pathetic Rangers."

"I won't get too attached." Kai retorted.

"Transdaggers: Star Formation!" Leo instructed, the Rangers bringing out the Transdaggers. "Ready, fire!"

"What?" Furio gaped, seeing the Rangers blast Mutantrum to the ground.

"Stop right there, Furio." Kai demanded and the said villain made his escape. "Go," he told Leo and Aeon Mercury. "We'll take care of Mutantrum."

"It's more like I'll be taking care of you, Rangers." Mutantrum snapped and drank the green liquid that enabled him to grow.

"Galactazord, begin transformation, now!" Kai ordered.

* * *

"They're finally mine!" Furio laughed, making his escape.

"Furio, just hand them over!" Leo barked, striking down Furio with a single stroke.

"You'll never get these from me!" Furio fired back and the two engaged in battle again. "You're lucky your brother isn't around to see your defeat." He mocked, beating Leo to the ground.

"Wrong again, Furio." Leo got to his feet. "I'm not defeated. If there's one thing my brother taught me; is to never give up. Quasar Saber: Fire Power!" and struck Furio down with one blow.

"The Lights!" Furio looked at his empty hand in horror.

"Sword of Typhon!" Aeon Mercury materialized an ice sword in her hand. "What Lights?" she scoffed, destroying the box with a single sword strike.

"Empty?" Furio was shocked when nothing was released from the chest. "No, it can't be. It's empty. That's impossible!"

"Leo, are you okay?" Maya asked, the rest of the Rangers arriving after defeating Mutantrum.

"Red Ranger, you will regret this!" Furio swore and vanished with Trakeena.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Double Duty

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 5: Double Duty

* * *

"It's a wrap!" Wisewizard declared, blasting the TV crew's camera with his paper talismans and sending the crew running, with Carolyn Pickets shielding the injured Kendrix. "Action!" his next talisman destroyed the camera. "Nothing!" he fumed, searching the shattered remains. "Hey, that's mine!" he snapped, Kendrix sending his scroll book flying with a flying kick. "Give it back!"

"Want this?" Kendrix ripped off a piece of talisman paper and tossed it at Wisewizard; the said monster sending the flying talisman to her left thigh.

"You don't know that when you cross the Wisewizard, you're playing with fire." Wisewizard mocked. "Now, give it to me! Hey!" he called out at the fleeing Kendrix. "Now you'll pay for your insolence!" he declared, reclaiming his scroll book. "Huh?" he blinked when Leo's sword slash sent his talisman back to him.

"You were saying?" Leo retorted, the other Rangers appearing on the battlefield.

"Once I find the Lights of Orion, you'll be powerless against me!" Wisewizard snapped.

"Let's go, guys." Leo instructed and took off after Wisewizard with the others in tow.

* * *

"I don't move!" Leo winced, Wisewizard having stunned the group with his talismans.

"It's no use, Rangers." Wisewizard taunted. "You've done your last good deed."

"Hey!" the now transformed Kendrix shouted. "Don't touch them."

"Oh, you're back for more?" Wisewizard mocked. "You may as well give up." He remarked, beating the injured Kendrix back. "It's no use, Pink loser. It's over."

"Ice Ball!"

Wisewizard sent his talismans to counter the ice sphere, giving Kendrix the opening she needed to jump from the tree and slash Wisewizard.

"Leviathan's Arrow!" Aeon Mercury launched her water arrow towards Wisewizard, destroying his scroll book and freeing the Rangers.

"So, you got your friends back." Wisewizard scoffed. "Big deal."

"So you're a little short-handed." Leo joked.

"Well, let me even the odds." Wisewizard summoned his Stingwingers troop. "Destroy them."

"Sword of Typhon." Aeon Mercury summoned her own weapon and went into battle.

"Quasar Launchers, lock on!" Leo called, the Rangers summoning their new weapons. "Ready, launch!" and fired the five cannons.

"You're lucky I ain't puny." The now grown-up Wisewizard laughed.

"That has to be one of the lamest puns ever." Aeon Mercury was not amused.

"Galactabeast, arise!" Kendrix called and destroyed Wisewizard with Condor Galactazord's missile.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Blue Crush

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 6: The Blue Crush, aka Kai _Finally_ Figures Out That Amy Anderson and Ami Mizuno Are The Same Person

* * *

"Some special assignment." Kai muttered, having been led to the ice skating rink by Jodie, the Commander's daughter.

"What's that?" Jodie looked at her babysitter.

"Nothing." Kai corrected himself.

"Watch this." Jodie let go of Kai's hand and skated forward.

"Great." Kai nodded and started filming. "Woah…" he gaped when the camera caught an older, _female_ skater in the background in a standard camel spin position.

"Hi, Amy!" Jodie called to the off-duty doctor.

"Morning, Jodie." The doctor took the child's hand. "I see you've recovered from your cold. Did you finish your medicine like I told you to?"

"Yes, I did." Jodie nodded.

"Good." Amy petted the girl on the head. "Let's start today's lesson, should we? A basic two-foot spin to start things off?" she suggested.

"But I wanna try the Axel." Jodie whined. "You look so graceful doing that."

"You can try that, once you get more experience." Amy advised. "And you've mastered the basic footwork. Now…" she started coaching. "Wonderful." She applauded. "This," she lifted her free leg in the attitude position. "Is the attitude spin." And started whirling on the ice rapidly. "You have to get the hang of this move first before doing the layback spin." She explained, stopping her demonstration. "Give it a go and stop once you get dizzy."

"Right." Jodie nodded and started practicing the new move.

Outside the rink, Kai was still continuing to film. "Wait a sec…" he frowned, the tape recording Amy continuing where she left off, before ending her spin routine with a one hand Biellmann spin. "Why does this seem so familiar? Could it be…" his eyes widened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A_ _seven-year-old_ _Kai_ _watched on the sidelines as an almost seven-year-old_ _Ami_ _maintain a basic camel spin for half a minute before changing her stance to a donut spin._

* * *

"If she's _her_ ," Kai wondered, already putting two and two together. "Then why isn't _she_ in Japan? What is it, Alpha?" his communicator went off.

"There's trouble in the park." Alpha informed.

"I'll be right there." Kai replied.

* * *

"Wing Sting!" Quakemaker released his stakes into the earth. "Sink into the ground and find for me the Lights of Orion."

"Stop right there!" Leo demanded, the Rangers arriving on scene. "You're in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I don't think you understand your predicament." Quakemaker taunted. "Stingwingers attack! Yo, come here." He mocked, the Rangers easily defeating the underlings. "I've got something for ya."

"Yeah, what?" Leo retorted.

"This!" Quakemaker fired off his stake missiles from his mouth, the Rangers dodging the attack and the stake barrowed themselves into the ground.

"So, you want to play games?" Maya snapped. "You're playing with lightning. Kai, wait!" she tried to stop the Blue Ranger from attacking on his own, the Cosma Claw was already taken out.

"I'm out of here." Quakemaker whined after Kai beat him back with a flurry of attacks. "You're too late to stop my handiwork, anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'we're too late'?" Kai wondered after Quakemaker fled the scene.

"Where did he go?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, he's just gone." Kai replied. "Which reminds me, I was in the middle of something."

"Kai, are you alright?" Damon asked.

"No, I'm not alright." Kai corrected, taking off. "I'm great!"

"What's gotten into him?" Maya was confused.

* * *

"Hey, over here!" Jodie waved Kai over, the two females were now seated at a table with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"And since your babysitter is back," Amy joked. "I'll better get back to work; my shift starts in," she gave a watch a look. "Fifteen minutes."

* * *

"So, you think Amy Anderson is an alias for your childhood friend." Kendrix remarked, Kai having told her of his suspicions. "But you don't know her phone number, where she lives or where she works. It's a big colony, Kai. You'll probably never see her again."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Kai stated sarcastically.

"Listen, I've got to go." Kendrix told him. "I'll see you later."

"Is it _really_ that hot for you to eat shaved ice for dessert?" Kai was alerted by a pair of female voices in an outdoor dessert stall.

"Need I remind you that my favourite season is winter?" Amy deathpanned, biting into a spoonful of her mango shaved ice.

"Know what?" Arisu sighed. "I give up. I'll see you in the hospital wing later." With that, she left.

"Hey." Kai walked up. "May I?" he gestured to the empty seat in front of her.

"Be my guest, Kai." Amy shrugged.

"You know my name?" Kai was surprised.

"I went through the GSA personnel list." Amy replied. "Wasn't that difficult to find you, given the number of Asians on Terra Venture who aren't civilians."

"What are you reading?" Kai tried to peer at the pages of Amy's book.

"Nothing much." Amy looked at her book. "Just brushing up a little."

"Brushing up?" Kai quirked a brow. "On what?"

"On the more traditional Japanese weddings." Amy replied. "Won't those guys stop bugging us?" she muttered unamused, looking up at the sky as the ground shook.

"Come on!" Kai pulled her away from the falling lamp post.

* * *

"Looking for us?" Leo retorted, the Rangers, minus Kai, arriving on scene before Furio and Quakemaker could leave.

"Stingwingers, attack!" Furio called forth his troops.

* * *

"Hurry!" Kai was fleeing the danger zone with Amy behind him. "What is it?" he blinked when Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Isao!" Amy recognized the driver in the damaged car. "Isao!" she hurried over.

"Don't!" Kai pulled her back, seeing the electric tower was about to collapse. "The tower could fall at anytime."

"But the wedding is in two days." Amy stated.

"Wedding?" Kai echoed and spotted the kimono in the passenger seat.

"He went to pick up the kimono and the wedding ring." Amy explained.

"Stay here." Kai instructed. "Isao." He shook the man awake. "Come on." Pulling the older male out of the driver's seat, he reached in to grab the two cases containing the wedding kimono and the wedding ring.

"Guys, you might want to run for it." Amy warned, seeing the petrol leak from the car after the tower fell onto the car's roof. "Isao!" she hurried over.

"He's okay." Kai assured.

"Seriously," Amy chided the barely injured male. "What will Arisu say if she found out? She'll put you in the doghouse on the honeymoon."

"Right…" Isao muttered.

"Here's the…" Kai trailed.

"Thanks." Amy nodded and handed Isako the two boxes. "Mataku," she muttered, watching Isako leave. "I just had him get the two _most_ important things for his wedding…" she shook his head. "Kai?" she blinked, looking around to find him gone.

* * *

"You've quaked your last, Quakemaker." The transformed Kai snapped, beating the monster back and powered up his Quasar Saber, taking out Quakemaker with a single slash.

"Check me out!" the enlarged Quakemaker droned.

"Gorilla Galactabeast!" Kai called, the said Galactabeast tackling Quakemaker to the ground.

"Okay guys, let's finish this." Leo told the rest. "Galactabeast, arise!"

The Rangers wasted no time in destroying Quakemaker with the Condor Galactazord's missile.

* * *

"I have a letter for Kai." Jodie rang the Rangers' doorbell.

"Kai's not feeling very well." Kendrix answered the door.

"It's from Amy." Jodie sang. "She said it was important."

Kendrix just smiled and made herself scarce after handing Kai the envelope.

"Ms Arisu Kato and Mr. Isao Rei request the honour of your presence at their marriage." Kai read the wedding invite that came with the letter. "Dear Kai," he opened the handwritten letter. "I know you already guessed who I am by now; yes I'm who you guessed I am. And no, I'm _not_ the one getting married; I'm just the wedding planner. The bride and groom were my seniors in Med. College and they've dancing around each other for so long, I'm actually surprised they managed to get hitched. (Insert eye roll.) Anyways, I have a special favour to ask, if you're free tomorrow afternoon. P.S: It's a black tie event."

"Yes!" Kai whooped.

"Kai," Kendrix started. "Shouldn't you be wondering just _why_ she's going under a fake name?"

"Knowing her," Kai defended. "She must have her reasons."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Magna Defender

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 7: The Magna Defender

* * *

"My scanners indicate he's in these caves." Aeon Mercury led the other Rangers before the caves. "Well, one of them, anyways."

"Leo!" Maya called.

"Ice Avalanche Defense!" Aeon Mercury barely had enough time to summon an ice wall when the explosion from the cave erupted.

"That was, like, too close." Damon sighed in relief.

"Who is that?" Kendrix asked, seeing Magna Defender step out of the cave with the untransformed Leo over his shoulder.

"He's got Leo." Maya noted, Magna Defender having placed Leo on the ground and turned to face the group.

* * *

"They're mine!" Ruptor chuckled, taking out the stone from the security case after he blasted Kendrix and her car out of the road. "The Lights of Orion!" his glee was cut short when Magna Defender blasted him off balance, the armoured anti-hero arriving on the scene.

Stopping before Kendrix who had grabbed the rock, Magna Defender held out his hand, Kendrix shaking her head in defiance.

"Get your hands off her!" Leo demanded, the rest of the Rangers ran into the scene.

"Stop." Magna Defender warned, putting some distance between them.

"Who are you?" Leo pressed.

"Just give me the stone." Magna Defender instructed.

"You're not getting anything until…" Leo trailed when the armoured warrior pointed his pistol at them.

"You're not, but I am." Ruptor corrected, sending a lightning stream towards the group. "You guys rock my world." He laughed and vanished.

"I've got to find the Lights of Orion." Magna Defender promised, exiting the battlefield.

* * *

"You don't know who you're messing with." Kai retorted, Leo was beaten back by Samuron, just hours after the confrontation with Ruptor.

"Then, why don't you show me what you've got?" Samuron taunted.

"Be careful what you ask for." Leo snapped. "Quasar Launcher, lock on!"

"Right into our trap." Samuron muttered.

"Energy Launch!" Leo gave the command, the five bazookas releasing their combined energies.

"Break it open." Samuron brought out the stone.

"Water Formation Wall!" Aeon Mercury slammed her hands onto the ground, a wall of water was instantly before the Rangers when their energy blasts were deflected back. "One of these days," she looked at the Rangers, unamused. "I'm _really_ going to have to sit all of you down and go through 'Basic Military Tactics 101'. This is such an _obvious_ trap, I'm actually surprised all of you walked right _into_ it!"

"What?" Samuron was shocked to find the rock unscathed from the combined attack. "Nothing! Huh?" he turned when Magna Defender's kunai stuck his hand, forcing him to drop the stone.

"You have something that belongs to me." Magna Defender stated. "Give me the rock now or be destroyed."

"Something that powerful will not be handed over so easily." Samuron fired back. "Stingwingers!"

"This is going to be _so_ one-sided." Aeon Mercury predicted.

"He fights just like my brother used to." Leo was stunned as Magna Defender dispatched the drones effortlessly. "But it couldn't be…"

"Yup, totally one-sided." Aeon Mercury nodded, Magna Defender having swapped to pistol mode and continued taking out the remaining Stingwingers.

"Well, that was very impressive, Magna Defender." Samuron praised.

"Now, you know how serious I am." Magna Defender remarked. "The Lights." He held out his hand.

"Never!" Samuron retorted and charged at the armoured warrior.

"You are brave, but foolish." Magna Defender remarked, taking out the monster with one single blow and slicing the rock into two equal halves.

"It's empty." Samuron was shocked.

"I could have told you that." Aeon Mercury remarked.

"You knew?" Leo looked at the ice Senshi.

"My crystal visor _and_ compact computer came up with no energy spikes from that rock; zilch, nada, nil." Aeon Mercury replied. "How in the world did they come to the conclusion that the Lights of Orion were hidden in there, I'll never know."

With a final pose, Magna Defender turned just as Samuron exploded.

"I applaud you." Treacheron jumped into battle.

"Treacheron," Magna Defender recognized his rival. "We meet again."

"Your skill is flawless." Treacheron admitted. "Your power magnificent. You even managed to split the rock. Do you remember the last time we met?"

"I remember…" Magna Defender reminisced. "3,000 years ago, I had released the Lights of Orion. You were sent to destroy me and in my weakened state, you got the best of me. I fell into a hole in the earth and it was there, I was trapped without a way to return. Now," he turned to Treacheron. "You'll pay for what you put me through."

"Come on!" Leo told the others.

"Do not interfere!" Aeon Mercury barked, her Caduceus blocked the Rangers' path. "We have to sit this one out; this isn't our battle. Besides, anyone besides me wondered where Ruptor disappeared to?"

As if on cue, the enlarged Ruptor appeared from the bushes.

"More trouble." Leo remarked.

"Leo, Sailor Mercury is right." Kai agreed. "Let them go."

"We have our own problem to take care of." Damon pointed to Ruptor.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo summoned the five beasts and had them transform into their Zoid forms and into Galaxy Megazord, easily destroying Ruptor with the Condor Missile.

"We will finish this later." Treacheron promised, seeing the Rangers rushing to the scene and vanished.

* * *

"Hey." Kai stood in front of Amy's door later that evening. "I brought flowers."

"Lilies." Amy grinned, taking a sniff. "My favourite; someone's been doing his homework." She teased, placing the lilies in a vase.

"Not really." Kai admitted. "I've been getting tips… from the guys."

"Leo _and_ Damon?" Amy echoed amusedly. "Are you sure those two are the best persons to get love advice from?"

"Ha, ha." Kai muttered. "Very funny. You ready?"

"Let me get my purse." Amy turned and grabbed her sling bag.

* * *

"Hey, guys, come here!" Maya whispered, gesturing to the rest of the group. "Look at this! Over there!" she pointed a Japanese restaurant that was in perfect view.

"Did Kai finally ask her out?" Leo looked at Damon in surprise.

"Does he know we are here?" Kendrix asked warily.

"Nope!" Maya grinned happily. And with that 'Operation: Watch Kai's Date' went underway.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Sunflower Search

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 8: The Sunflower Search

* * *

"Our first little bean." Fishface said, releasing his sand from his bag and destroyed a sunflower-shaped statue. "The Lights of Orion will finally be ours and Scorpius will rule the universe!"

"Fishface." Magna Defender shot the sand bag out of the monster's hands. "I believe we have some unfinished business."

"Get him!" Fishface sent his Stingwingers out.

"The only thing unfinished is destroying you." Fishface retorted.

"I've waited a long time for this day." Magna Defender drew his sword.

"Yeah, about 3,000 years." Fishface snorted.

"Oh no." Maya gaped, seeing the civilians still cowering at the battlefield. "There're civilians over there."

"Guys, I've got an idea." Leo voiced. "Hey, Fishface!" he called, attacking the monster.

"I thank you for joining us, Rangers." Fishface stated, beating Maya back. "Now I can get rid of all of you."

"Quasar Launchers!" Leo gave the order. "Lock on! Energy Launch! What?" he gaped when Fishface deflected the combined attack.

"Nice try." Fishface taunted and released his sand.

"Aqua Mirage!" Aeon Mercury's icy water streams countered the sandstorm.

"What did you do?" Fishface was stunned.

"I just made your sand useless." Aeon Mercury shrugged. "Sand and water, not a good mix."

"Magna Blaster!" Magna Defender knocked Fishface to the ground with his pistol and continued his assault, not caring about the civilians still around.

"You've got to stop!" Leo blocked Manga Defender's path. "There're innocent people!"

Magna Defender merely tossed Leo aside and continued his attack.

"Avalanche Defense!" Aeon Mercury's ice barrier deflected the falling debris. "Get away!" she instructed, the still shell-shocked civilians nodding and fled.

"There's too many people around." Kai and Damon tried to stop Magna Defender's rampage.

"All yours." Fishface said, turning and firing his sand blast at another sunflower statue. "It's not in this one, either. Not you again." He turned to face Magna Defender who had managed to shake Kai and Damon off him. "Got to go!" he tossed a handful of sand onto the ground and vanished.

"What is wrong with you?" Leo snapped. "Did you see those people over there?"

"There are not my concern." Magna Defender replied.

"But they're ours." Maya retorted. "You're out of control."

"They are of no significance." Magna Defender was apathetic. "I have a mission to complete. I must do what I must do alone."

"Vengeance is never a good thing to live for." Aeon Mercury sighed. "It'll only turn you into what you hate. I fear, if he continues the path he's taking, he'll end up destroying himself."

* * *

"Wait, my bear!" a girl stopped when she dropped her teddy bear as she was fleeing from the battlefield when Fishface appeared once more.

"Get them!" Fishface ordered when the Rangers ran into the scene.

"Icycle Ray!" Aeon Mercury's ice shards bombarded Fishface on his back as she and Leo tag-teamed the monster.

"Get out of here!" Leo demanded.

"You just don't get it, do you, Magna Defender?" Fishface snapped when Magna Defender intercepted him. "What are you going to do now?"

"When I finish what I started." Magna Defender replied.

"So, let's just end it now." Fishface charged. "Once and for all."

"Oh no!" Kendrix gasped, seeing Fishface grab the girl who had returned to retrieve her toy.

"Bring back any old memories?" Fishface taunted. "All of you, drop your weapons." He ordered the Rangers. "Or else!"

"Better do what he says." Leo sighed, the Rangers dropping their sabres on the ground as Aeon Mercury dematerialize her Caduceus.

"I said, drop it!" Fishface turned to Magna Defender.

"Prepare to meet your doom." Magna Defender ignored him, striding forward with his blade.

"Don't come any closer." Fishface warned.

"You showed no mercy for my son." Magna Defender stated. "Now I show no mercy for you."

"You can't do this!" Leo jumped in to pull the armoured anti-hero back. "Think of the girl!"

"Now is my chance, and I'm going to take it." Fishface declared and released his sand on Leo's back, "Oh bother, you two are pathetic." He scoffed, sending another wave of sand at the pair.

"Little girl, over here." Damon whispered, the girl running over to safety.

"Hailstorm!" Aeon Mercury's rain of ice crystals blasted Fishface to the ground.

"Cosma Claw!" Kai took the opening to fire his weapon as Damon led the child away.

"Oh big deal." Fishface snorted and released his sandstorm.

"Jagged Ice Wall!" Aeon Mercury's spiked ice barrier held out against the sand.

"Enough games, Fishface." Magna Defender growled.

"I couldn't agree more." Fishface concurred.

"Magna Defender, heads up!" Leo tossed the armoured warrior his blade.

Reclaiming his weapon, Magna Defender took out Fishface with one blow.

"I'll deal with you later." Fishface remarked. "There's one more statue. It's got to contain the Lights of Orion." That decided, he tossed his sand bag at the statue, destroying it. "What?" he echoed. "No Lights?"

"They'll never belong to evil." Magna Defender declared.

"We'll just have to see about that." Fishface retorted and gulped down the growth potion.

"Here we go again." Aeon Mercury muttered. "Uh oh." She rushed over to the defeated Rangers who were thrown off the Galaxy Megazord and the five Galactabeasts were reverted back to their original forms.

"What's going on?" Kai wondered, as the ground shook.

"Reinforcements, I suppose." Aeon Mercury replied. "Healing Mist." She showered the Rangers with her mist curtain. "Well, looks like it's his turn to shine." She remarked as Magna Defender turned into Mega Defender. "And Fishface _really_ needs to watch his back." She joked, seeing Torozord charge Fishface from behind with its horns.

"Alright, he did it!" Damon cheered, seeing Defender Torozord destroy Fishface.

* * *

Amy was idly stirring her green apple soda later that evening when her back stiffened when she sensed an aura of rage behind her.

"You've humiliated me for the last time, Anderson!" Higato Allen hissed, slamming his hands on the table. "I _know_ you're lying about Chen being your fiancé!"

"Whoever said I was lying?" Amy shot a cold glare at her former classmate in Med. College.

"You turned down any dates in college, saying you want to focus on studying!" the grey-eyed male snapped. "And now you tell me you're engaged to _C_ _hen_ out of all people!"

"Get off her!" Kai shouted, glaring at the college dropout as he came to his partner's rescue.

"You!" Higato returned the Chinese man's glare equally. "You don't deserve her!"

"Enough!" Amy snapped, slamming her hands on the table and getting both males' attention. "You want proof, Allen? Fine, I'll give you your proof!" removing the necklace around her neck, she showed the dirty blond a heavy ring of watery blue sapphire, a six-pointed star in its centre with an upturned crescent moon underneath it. "I found this among my mother's personal effects, along with a formal betrothal agreement!"

"You…" Higato was rendered speechless, his fury tempered by the unexpected development. "I'll never forget this, Chen!" he snarled and stormed off.

"Think he'll back off now?" Amy gave her partner a tired look.

"Doubt it." Kai shrugged. "So," he trained a look at the mentally exhausted female. "You weren't kidding when you told Allen that you were in an arranged marriage with me back at the wedding, were you? I recognize that ring; Mum told me once that it was passed down for generations from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law."

"I wasn't." Amy sighed. "I just didn't want to be in a loveless marriage. I'm serious about this." she gave the worried male a stern look. "Granted I've had have crushes in junior high school, but you are my first serious relationship; I want this whole… dating thing to work out before I actually decide to marry."

"And it will work out." Kai promised, taking her hand. "To be honest," he chuckled. "I've had a serious crush on you since sixth grade."

"Now you tell me." Amy giggled, pinching his nose.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup, over-protective Kai is always too cute to watch. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Silent Sleep

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 78 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 8: Silent Sleep

* * *

"Oh, look who _finally_ dropped in to get his immunization shot?" Amy said sarcastically when Kai entered her office. "That was what, the thirteenth reminder I sent you?"

"Whatever." The Asian man muttered, baring his arm. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Men," Amy sighed, unsealing a disposable needle. "They're such babies when it comes to this sort of thing." Puncturing a bottle of immunization fluid with the needle, she then filled the syringe. Flicking the syringe to clear any air bubbles, she administrated the jab after applying rubbing alcohol on Kai's arm. "Done." She informed, tossing the needle into a nearby trashbin.

"It's done?" Kai was surprised. "That's fast; I didn't even feel a thing."

"That's because you had your eyes squeezed shut the entire time." Amy teased. "What are you, seven?"

"Very funny." Kai mumbled.

* * *

"It's time to cool this colony off." Chillyfish declared and morphed into his jellyfish form and showered Terra Venture with his ice stringers, causing the colony's citizens and the colony's systems to freeze.

"Something's wrong, guys." Leo told the transformed Rangers as they hurried through the silent streets. "Let's check it out."

"He's frozen." Kai picked up an unconscious man on the road.

"Who could've done this?" Kendrix wondered.

"The Chillyfish is freezing Terra Venture." Alpha informed. "It's coming right for you."

"Up there!" Damon spotted the jellyfish. "Look out!" he pulled out his sword and deflected the ice needles Chillyfish shot at them.

"There it goes!" Leo took off after the monster. "Hold it!" he stopped when Chillyfish manifested.

"Just what I was looking for." Chillyfish chuckled. "Prepare to join the rest of the colony."

"You won't get away with this." Maya declared.

"Who's going to stop me?" Chillyfish taunted. "You? That's funny."

"Cryoblast!"

Chillyfish was forced to dodge the incoming ice ball, giving Leo the opening he needed to power up his blade and charge at the monster.

"Seriously," Aeon Mercury was not amused. "What's up with bad guys and gloating?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Kai looked at the ice Senshi.

"Point." Aeon Mercury admitted.

Chillyfish managed to find an opening to fire one of his ice stingers at Leo and five more at the rest of the group.

"What was that?" Maya asked, holding the side of her neck.

"You'll see, Rangers." Chillyfish chuckled, sheathing his sword. "The best is yet to come. Stay cool." He mocked and fled the scene.

"Come on, guys." Leo urged. "Let's get him. Oh no." he turned to see the groaning Rangers on the ground.

"Not good." Aeon Mercury's compact computer was already out and scanning. "Not good at all."

"Wait, didn't he shoot you too?" Leo was confused. "Why aren't you affected?"

"Soldier of Ice, duh!" Aeon Mercury deathpanned. "I'm immune to any enemy fire that's ice-related. Get them out of here." She instructed. "They're no good to us in this state."

* * *

"The colony is helpless." Chillyfish grinned. "Now I can find the Lights of Orion."

* * *

"Treacheron!" Leo found villain general.

"Red Ranger." Treacheron recognized Leo. "So, you managed to avoid Chillyfish's attack. Too bad you won't avoid mine. Stingwingers, attack!"

"Snowstorm!" Aeon Mercury unleased her icy whirlwind at the Stingwingers and giving Leo the chance to morph. "Sorry to disappoint." She stated. "But he isn't the only one who's unaffected."

"Don't!" Treacheron placed himself before Trakeena and took on Leo by himself. "Go back to the ship!" he told Trakeena.

"But I want to stay!" Trakeena whined.

"I see you're the 'Daddy's Little Girl'." Aeon Mercury was not impressed with the obviously cosseted villainess, her weapon poised at Trakeena's throat. "Pampered, spoiled… you remind me so much of the _other_ princess I used to serve."

"Go back!" Treacheron released a stream of lightning at Trakeena, teleporting her back to the Scorpion Stinger as he fought off Leo.

"Transdagger!" Leo fired his Transdagger at the still frozen Stingwingers, Aeon Mercury blasting Treacheron back with an 'Icycle Ray'.

"I have no time for this." Treacheron replied. "The Lights of Orion calls." With that, he took off.

"What?" Leo spotted a shadow behind the trees. "Someone else isn't frozen." And followed the shadow, only to find Magna Defender in a nearby park, raising a chest to capture an orb of glowing light.

"Red Ranger," Magna Defender turned. "You shouldn't be here."

"There has to be another way to unfreeze the colony." Leo cursed, having been soundly defeated by Magna Defender. "I have to get to Chillyfish, but how?"

"The Lights!" Chillyfish cheered, grabbing the floating 'Lights of Orion'. "I have them! Finally, they're mine."

"Ice Crystal Dragon!" Aeon Mercury released her dracion construct at the jellyfish-like monster, freezing Chillyfish's hand and forcing him to release the orb of light which then shattered.

"What?" Chillyfish was shocked. "A fake?"

"Chillyfish!" Leo announced, riding in on a white horse that was powered up by his Ranger powers.

"That's what you think!" Chillyfish retorted, both fighters clashing with each other on their respective steeds and later, on the ground. "You're not so tough, Red Ranger. This time, I'll finish what I started." That said, both warriors clashed once more, Leo finally taking out the jellyfish monster with a final sword strike.

At that, Aeon Mercury shook her head, "I sure hope no horses were harmed in this fight; I'll really don't want to pay for the SPCA fine."

"Magna Defender?" Leo turned to see the armoured warrior jump into the field.

"Those Lights were a decoy." Magna Defender explained. "But you ruined my plan."

"I didn't know." Leo admitted.

"Guys," Aeon Mercury stated plainly, pointing to the enlarged Chillyfish. "Can the two of you deck this out later? We've got a problem right now…"

"Torozord, charge!" Magna Defender gave the order and morphed into Mega Defender, soundly defeating Chillyfish and reversing the ice stingers' effects on the entire colony.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're fine," Amy remarked, seeing Kai sit down on the chair beside her in an outdoor coffeehouse. "Considering the jab you took yesterday. Most people normally end up feverish."

"I'm not like most people." Kai boasted.

"Right…" Amy muttered, grinning slightly. "Might as well take your order since you're here." She handed her lover the menu.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Orion Rising (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 10: Orion Rising (1)

* * *

"What in star-blazing was that?" Maya frowned, bumping into the forcefield Destruxo had erected just moments earlier. "There's some sort of invisible wall here." She pressed her hands against the barrier.

"Obviously." Amy stated, pointing to the other people who were also trapped.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Kendrix looked at the navy-haired doctor.

"I ran out of sanitary napkins, so I went to the pharmacy to pick some up." Amy showed the two women her carrier bag.

"Scorpius." Both Kendrix and Maya looked at each other.

"Lights of Orion, show yourself!" Destruxo commanded, burying his staff into the ground.

"Look, over there." Maya pointed.

"Kendrix, Maya, morph." Amy instructed. "Aeon Mercury Power!" she transformed in the midst of a shower of light blue bubbles.

"Amy, _you're_ Sailor Mercury?" Kendrix was shocked. "Does Kai know?"

"I'll prefer to keep it a secret for now." The ice Senshi winked. "Besides, it'll be amusing to see his face when he finds out."

"Excuse me," Maya addressed Destruxo. "If you're looking for trouble, you've found it."

"How did you three pests get inside the forcefield?" Destruxo demanded.

"You think you can keep us out, you're wrong!" Kendrix snapped.

"Attack and destroy!" Destruxo gave the order.

"Icycle Ray!" Aeon Mercury's ice shards froze the Stingwingers solid. "Why is it _always_ the same old attack pattern?" she muttered, the two female Rangers shattering the ice statues.

"You three happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Destruxo chuckled, after the three girls defeated his troops.

"Wrong again!" Maya snapped. "Quasar Saber!" both Rangers pulled out their weapons, powered up and charged.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Destruxo mocked, grabbing both swords with his hands and threw them off. "Now I'll show you three the way it's supposed to be done." He drew his weapon.

* * *

"Fire!" Leo gave the order, the three males riding in on their Astro Cycles. "Another forcefield!" he cursed.

* * *

"Let's do it!" Maya declared, both Rangers inside the barrier renewing their attack again.

"Sword of Typhon!" Aeon Mercury summoned her own weapon. "Pressure Blade!" she used her powered up sword to attack Destruxo from behind.

"Too bad, so sad." Destruxo tsked, his armour deflecting the attack and took out the three females with a V-shaped energy slash. "What's the matter, Rangers? Out of breath?"

"What's happening? Maya wondered.

"Of course." Aeon Mercury stood up, her crystal visor had already finished its scanning. "The forcefield cuts off everything from the outside, including air."

"You may have gotten in, but you won't get out." Destruxo taunted. "At least not until your air is gone. You're pathetic. Give up now."

"We got to save the colony." Kendrix remarked. "We'll have to deal with him later."

"No!" Maya objected. "We've got to stop him, now!"

"Maya!" Aeon Mercury shouted after the yellow Ranger who had charged in. "Maya." The two female warriors hurried over once Maya was beaten back by Destruxo.

"Shabon Spray!" Aeon Mercury cast her icy fog and the three made their escape.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" the untransformed Maya shook Kendrix off.

"But you're hurt." Kendrix pointed out. "I was just trying to help."

"Help?" Maya echoed. "You could've helped me fight, instead of retreating. We've got to stop that monster before we all run out of air."

"We need the guys." Amy argued. "He's too powerful for us to take alone."

"Fine," Maya retorted. "I'll stop him myself."

"Wait!" Kendrix called, trying to stop Maya to no avail. "There's got to a way out." She slammed her hands against the barrier moments later.

"Maybe…" Amy took out her compact computer. "If we can find the origin of the forcefield…"

* * *

"Let's go." Kendrix fought off the Stingwingers who were about to ambush Maya and led the other Ranger off. "Amy found the source of the forcefield." She told Maya, the two meeting up with the untransformed Senshi.

"There." Amy pointed to the structure that had two Stingwingers guarding it. "That's the source of the forcefield."

"Defender Torozord." Kendrix winced at the shockwave, the three females seeing the said Zord hitting against the forcefield.

"What's he doing?" Maya asked.

"Doesn't he know about Newton's third law?" Amy inquired. "The ship will be ripped apart."

* * *

"We got to stop him." Leo stated and the three males outside the barrier morphed. "Galactabeast, arise!"

* * *

"Now's our chance." Kendrix said and the three ran towards the barrier structure.

"Let me guess." Destruxo blocked their path. "You missed me."

"Fat chance." Amy scoffed. "Ladies?"

With a unison smile, the three transformed.

"Transdaggers!" the two Rangers pulled out their weapons.

"Rain Storm!" Aeon Mercury fired off her multiple water balls at Destruxo.

"Fire!" the two Rangers released their energy arrows at the distracted monster.

"I _really_ don't want to be the guys right now." Aeon Mercury muttered, as the two Rangers charged in. "Avalanche Defense!" this time, her ice shield blocked off Destruxo's energy strike.

"Oh please." Destruxo tsked. "Neither one of you is a challenge to me at all."

"Alone maybe," Maya concurred. But together…"

"We make a pretty awesome team." Kendrix finished.

"I doubt it." Destruxo mocked.

"Ladies, shall we?" Aeon Mercury smiled.

"Let's." Maya nodded.

"This ought to take care of you." Destruxo fired his blasts at the charging Rangers, only to have Aeon Mercury's 'Water Shield' block off his attack.

"Transdagger!" Maya sealed off Destruxo's sword, Kendrix taking out the monster on the next turn.

"Time to destroy the forcefield." Maya powered up her sword and took out the forcefield generator, releasing the barrier.

"Don't you think you congratulate yourselves a little too soon, ladies?" Destruxo got back to his feet.

"Alright." Leo remarked, the three males meeting up with their teammates. "You've neutralized the forcefield."

"Enough of this cutesy stuff." Destruxo cut in. "Time's running out."

"Quasar Launchers!" Maya took the lead this time.

"Energy launch!" Kendrix gave the cue and the bazookas released their blasts.

"Now, I'm really mad!" Destruxo roared. "Don't' you get it." He mocked. "I'm indestructible."

"Everyone has a weakness." Aeon Mercury snorted. "We just have to find yours."

"The Lights!" Destruxo exclaimed as the ground shook. "The Lights of Orion are here!" he declared amidst the thundering whirlwind as the orb of light emerged from his staff. "They are magnificent!"

"Of course." Aeon Mercury nodded at the light sphere that was hovering above them. "I understand. Go now."

"Stop!" Destruxo cried as he chased after the light orb, the Rangers following suit. "Come back! Where are you going? Wait! If it won't for you, the Lights would've been mine now." He railed at the Rangers. "I'll find them again, then you'll pay dearly!" with that promise, he vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry, no Kai/Amy moment in this chapter. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Orion Returns (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 11: Orion Returns (2)

* * *

The first thing Amy noticed when her door slid open was a pale blond girl dozing at her doorstep. "Déjà vu…" she muttered, considering the situation was a lot like when Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Chibi dropped in on the Senshi years ago.

"Kari?" the small girl fluttered her eyes open. "Kari!" she chirped, latching onto Amy's leg.

"Come on." The navy-haired paediatrician sighed and carried the child back into her unit.

"Kari?" the black-eyed girl tilted her head cutely at Amy once the door slid shut.

"Do you have a name?" Amy inquired after she checked the lost person's bulletin board.

"Kari!"

"Are you sure?" Amy blinked.

"Kari!" the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, if you say so." Amy mused. "Say, how about we get some breakfast now?"

"Kari!"

* * *

"Hey, Blue." Kai greeted his girl as he met up with her for breakfast before his shift. "What's up the kid?" he spotted Kari on the chair beside Amy.

"Believe it or not, I found her sleeping in front of my door this morning." Amy replied.

"Think she's lost?" Kai suggested.

"The first thing I did was check the lost persons board." Amy sipped her coffee. "So far, no one put up a notice."

"Kari!" the girl laughed as she chased after a flock of pigeons when the two adults' eyes were off her.

"Wonder if she ever tires down." Kai mused.

"She's quite hyperactive." Amy admitted. "But she doesn't need things to be told twice."

"Kari!" Kari had now latched onto Kai's leg after her 'workout'.

"Puppy eyes won't work on me." Kai warned, as the child smiled up at him.

"Kari!" Kari beamed and hugged his leg tighter.

"Know what," Kai broke out into a smile. "I'm beginning to like this kid."

* * *

"Kari…" Kari mumbled after the sun started to set, having been out for almost the entire day.

"Finally…" Kai sighed in relief as the girl dozed off on his shoulder. "Come on." He heaved the child on his arm. "Let's get you back to Amy."

* * *

"Have fun playing daddy?" Amy teased when Kai returned the girl to her unit.

"Funny, Blue." Kai joked, kissing her on the cheek after he tucked the small child into bed. "Guess I'm getting my practice in early." He remarked.

"Practice?" Amy blinked. "For what?"

"Fatherhood." Kai quirked a grin. "Oh, come on. Personally, I think you'll make a great mom."

"I feel I'm fumbling through 'motherhood' just by taking care of Kari." Amy sighed.

"Kari…" Kari muttered, turning to her side and cuddled closer to Amy.

* * *

A few days later, the Rangers were chasing after the returning Lights of Orion on the Jet Jammers when the orb of light floated back to Terra Venture.

* * *

"They will be in my grasp." Destruxo promised after Treacheron ordered him to get the Lights of Orion.

"We've got to stop Destruxo before he gets to the Lights." Leo told his teammates. "Magna Talon!" he pulled out his weapon and clashed with Destruxo, the other Rangers battling with the samurai-armour villain in succession, only to be beaten back when Destruxo released his V-shaped energy blast at them. "Farwell losers." He took off after the Lights.

"Kari!" Kari squealed, the child was pulling her caretaker towards the Lights of Orion. "Kari, Kari, Kari!" she urged.

"Lights of Orion, come forth!" Destruxo pulled out a golden vase and absorbed the Lights into the jar. "I've done it! I've finally captured the Lights of Orion." Laughing, he took off.

* * *

"The Lights are mine!" Destruxo made his escape. "Treacheron will be very grateful for this."

"Give me that jar, you fiend!" Magna Defender demanded, stopping Destruxo with his kunai, his sword already drawn.

Drawing his own sword, Destruxo clashed with the armoured warrior, only to have Treacheron take Magna Defender out with a strike from the back.

"What are you doing here, Treacheron?" Destruxo asked.

"Do you have the Lights, Destruxo?" Treacheron questioned.

"Yes." Destruxo replied.

"Follow me." Treacheron instructed. "It's not safe in the open."

* * *

"He's got to be here somewhere." Leo remarked, the Rangers were still searching for Destruxo.

"Rangers." Destruxo stepped forward.

"There he is!" Damon pointed.

"I'm so glad to see you can make it." Destruxo stated. "Now my power will be unsurpassed. Lights of Orion, activate!" he opened the container. "Now Rangers." He declared, changing into his more powerful form. "We have some unfinished business."

"I hate to say this, guys." Leo stated. "But I think we're in big trouble this time."

"Trouble is not a strong enough word." Damon retorted.

"I can feel the power." Destruxo gushed. "You haven't got a chance against me now." He drew his sword.

"Kari!" a girlish shriek alerted the fighters that there was someone else nearby.

"What the…" Destruxo turned to the child as Kari ran into the clearing.

"Kari, get back here!" Amy shouted, pulling the girl back. "It isn't safe. This is going to suck." She muttered, seeing the powered up Destruxo. "You guys are really going to have to fill me in on the details once this is over." She turned to the Rangers." Aeon Mercury Power!" she transformed. "Kari, get back." She shifted the girl behind her.

"So, the Sailor loser shows up too." Destruxo was not impressed. "Let's turn up the heat just a little bit." With that, he let loose a powerful wave of fire at the group. "That's the last of them." He nodded, pleased with himself as his attack sent the heroes down the slope.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, think so." Damon replied.

"That had to be the shortest fight I've ever been in." Amy muttered, having been forced out of her transformation along with the Rangers. "Kari!" she looked at the child tucked safely in her arms when she shielded the girl from the tumble.

"She looks a bit bruised." Kai remarked, kneeling beside the paediatrician. "Why is it that you never told me you're Sailor Mercury?"

"You never asked." Amy replied. "Don't look now…" she muttered, seeing the troop of Stingwingers coming their way.

* * *

"Now to test my new powers." Destruxo declared. "I think I'll destroy everything!" he let loose a stream of fire on the forest, turning the hill into a blaze.

"Watch out!" Leo warned as a second of flames came towards them.

"Kari!" the child in Amy's arms stood up and erected an orange energy barrier, deflecting the flames and giving the heroes the opening they needed to transform.

"That's far enough." Leo told Destruxo.

"Back for more?" Destruxo mocked. "Don't you know by now you can't defeat me?"

"We'll never give up." Leo declared. "And you won't defeat us, even with your new powers."

"Then, say goodbye." Destruxo powered up his sword.

"Avalanche Defense!" Aeon Mercury's barrier was almost immediately in place.

"Kari!" the now sailor-suited girl reinforced the shield with her power.

"Quasar Launchers, lock on!" Leo pulled out the bazooka, the other Rangers following suit. "Energy launch!"

"Don't make me laugh." Destruxo scoffed, easily deflecting the combined attack. "Your pathetic weapons can't touch me now."

"We've got one shot left." Leo informed his teammates, the Rangers channelling the last of their energies into the Quasar Launchers. "Full Power!" the five released the charged up energy shots.

"Now to finish you off." Destruxo chuckled, raising his sword when the serpent bracelet Treacheron had awarded him with shot out a burst of black fumes in his face. "What's happening?" he went down on one knee. "I've been tricked!"

"That's right, Destruxo." Impostra voiced from a tree with a jar of he own in her hands.

"Impostra." Destruxo recognized the female monster. "I should've known that it was you."

"But you didn't." Impostra stated. "You were merely part of the master plan. I'll like to thank you for getting the Lights of Orion for me."

"For you?" Destruxo echoed. "But I'm the one with the power of the Lights."

"You mean you _had_ the power." Impostra corrected.

"What do you talking about?" Destruxo demanded.

"I'm taking them back." Impostra replied when a blast destroyed her jar.

"Neither one of you will possess the power of the Lights." Magna Defender declared and shot Impostra out of the tree.

"Don't think you've won yet." Impostra growled. "I'll be back." She swore and vanished.

"And now for you, Destruxo." Magna Defender turned to the lone monster.

"Don't you know you haven't got a chance of beating me?" Destruxo taunted.

"You may have more power than I do, but power alone won't be enough." Magna Defender remarked. "You're pathetic. Let's get this over with."

"I'll be glad to." Destruxo replied and the two warriors faced off, Magna Defender striking the orb on Destruxo's shoulder and forced the Lights of Orion out.

"The Lights are free again." Leo gaped as the orb of light hovered above Kari.

"Kari…" Kari droned as the Lights pulsed above her.

"Kari, who are you?" Aeon Mercury breathed in shock as the light sphere floated into Kari's open palms.

"Kari." Kari smiled serenely at her caretaker as she presented the pulsating Lights of Orion to the Rangers.

"Kari, are you…." Kai looked at the child. "Choosing us?"

"Kari." Kari nodded.

"I can't believe my eyes." Magna Defender was stunned. "The Lights of Orion are choosing the Rangers."

"Kari…" Kari raised the light orb into the air, showering the Rangers with its sparkles and unlocking the 'Power Up Mode'. That done, she shrunk into a glowing orb of golden light and flew to Aeon Mercury's waist, manifesting into a tiny heart-shaped crystal attached to a metal chain belt.

"It _had_ to be heart-shaped, didn't it?" the ice Senshi muttered.

"That's impossible!" Destruxo exclaimed. "I want my powers back! Give them to me, Rangers!"

"Luminous," Aeon Mercury detached the heart-shaped crystal from her waist and the crystal morphed into a heart-shaped weapon. "Rainbow Stream!" she fired the rainbow-colored energy wave at the Rangers, powering them up.

"Power Up Mode!" Leo declared, the group receiving the energy wave and charged in, taking out Destruxo with one shot.

With Destruxo gone, the Rangers de-morphed, the remaining Lights shimmering into their morphers as Aeon Mercury reversed her transformation.

"Kari," Amy looked at the heart-shaped crystal in her palm. "Now I know why the Lights returned here. You _were_ its heart, weren't you?" she whispered.

"Hey," Kai gave her a comforting hug from the back. "At least we had fun these few days."

"True." Amy smiled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Shark Attack

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own _not_ Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The _only_ thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 12: Shark Attack

* * *

"Stop right there!" Leo demanded, rushing into the scene with the Rangers as Treacheron closed in on Trakeena.

"Sharks, get them!" Treacheron instructed and the Shark Brothers engaged the Rangers in combat, leaving Leo to fight against Treacheron.

"Get out of Terra Venture, Treacheron." Leo retorted.

"Not until I finished what I came here to do." Treacheron fired back.

"And what is that?" Leo pressed, Trakeena taking the chance to flee.

"Trakeena!" Treacheron called out after the running villainess. Forcing Leo back with a punch to the stomach, he took off after Trakeena. Met once again by Leo's interference, Treacheron clashed blades with the hero in red again. "Stay out of this, Red Ranger." He warned, soundly defeating Leo. "Shark Brothers." He turned to his minions who had taken out the other Rangers. "Get Trakeena."

"At once." The Shark Brothers took off to find the missing Trakeena.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded.

"Healing Mist." Aeon Mercury's curtain of water showered the injured Rangers as they watched their leader take on Treacheron again. "What is it with hot-headed leaders who simply jump into a fight _without_ understanding the situation first?" she wondered outloud.

"Mercury, what do you mean?" Kai asked.

"You're the brains, dear." Aeon Mercury gave her lover a deathpan look. "What was _Treacheron_ doing before Leo all-so-bravely jumped in?"

"He was…" Kai thought back. "He had his sword drawn against Trakeena."

"Precisely." Aeon Mercury replied. "If I'm right, it's Trakeena, not us, he meant to deal with this time."

"But why?" Maya was confused. "Aren't they on the same side?"

"Maya, they're the bad guys." Aeon Mercury stated plainly. "And Trakeena's Scorpius' daughter; what's stopping her from eliminating the ones she views as a threat?"

"Leo!" Kendrix shouted a warning, seeing Treacheron about to strike Leo from the back.

Leo turned and was too late to stop Treacheron, taking a hit to the chest.

"Treacheron!" the Shark Brothers called, preventing Treacheron from finishing Leo off.

"Lucky for you, I have a bigger problem to deal with right now." Treacheron told the Rangers and left the scene.

"Leo, can you walk?" Kendrix asked, worried as Leo struggled to get to his feet.

"We better get him out of here." Damon suggested.

* * *

"Stay alert, guys." Kai warned, the other Rangers, minus Leo, headed out to the Forest Dome.

"Fancy meeting yous here." The Green Shark taunted, having used his circular saw to attack the Rangers. "But there seems to be one missing. Poor Red Ranger."

"Well, I'll see how funny you think this is." Kai retorted. "Mercury, you ready?" he looked at the ice Senshi.

"I don't know…" Aeon Mercury muttered. "Guess it's worth a shot. "Luminous…" she summoned her new baton-like weapon. "Rainbow…" she charged up the energy wave. "Stream!" she released the energy.

"Nothing happened…" Kai was shocked after the energy wave washed over them and their 'Power Up Mode' was not activated.

"What's going on?" Kendrix inquired.

"What's so funny, Treacheron?" Kai glared when the laughing Treacheron entered the scene.

"I should've guessed this would happen." Aeon Mercury sighed. "Seriously, am I the _only_ one who bothers to figure out how every power-up work?"

"I see the Ice Solider has done her homework." Treacheron noted. "What she had guessed is true; the Lights will only work when all five of you activate together. But the Red Ranger is nowhere in sight." Drawing his weapon, he and the Shark Brothers charged.

"You four deal with the twin fish," Aeon Mercury instructed. "I'll try to hold off Treacheron until Leo gets here."

"Who died and made her leader?" Damon asked. "Kai, say something to her."

"I would, but I'd rather not." Kai replied. "She does have a point, though. She's been fighting evil for far longer than any of us; she's got the experience none of us have."

"You know, Treacheron, I've been waiting for a chance to really cut loose." Aeon Mercury informed the villain general. "Wash Away, Susanoo!" she summoned the Mercury Celestial Sword.

"This…" Treacheron was shocked. "It couldn't be… The 'Legend of Nine'?"

"Frozen Dragon!" Aeon Mercury leapt into the air, sending an ice Oriental dragon flying towards Treacheron. "Dragon Blizzard!" she sent another dragon at Treacheron when he dodged the first construct.

"This is almost too easy." The Red Shark chuckled, having beaten Damon and Kendrix to the ground, the Green Shark doing the same with Kai and Maya.

"They're way too strong for us." Kendrix admitted, the four Rangers were faced against the Shark Brothers.

"Then, it's good to know some of us got the upper hand." Damon remarked, seeing Treacheron being tackled into a tree by Aeon Mercury's ice tiger.

"This is the end of you!" Treacheron declared, shattering the ice tiger with his sword.

"I won't bet on it." Leo retorted. "You'll never destroy us, as long as we'll all together. Go ahead, give me your best shot."

"Finish him off this time." Treacheron ordered.

With a jump, Leo kicked the Shark Brothers off with a cross kick.

"I thought we were only going to destroy the four of them." The Red Shark remarked.

"You take on one Ranger, you take on all of us." Leo said.

"Now we're going to show you how strong we are together." Maya added.

"Alright, guys." Leo commanded. "Mercury, hit it."

"I've been waiting for that." The ice Senshi grinned. "Luminous Rainbow Stream!" she released the rainbow-coloured energy wave at the Rangers, granting them their 'Power Up Mode'.

"Curse those Lights of Orion." Green Shark swore, Leo's fireball sending them to their knees.

"They're just too strong for us." Red Shark remarked.

"Maybe for you two." Treacheron stated. "But not for me. Worry not, my brave soldiers, for this is my battle and I'll finish it." "Starting with you, Red Ranger. And this time, we fight to the finish."

"What are you doing?" Green Shark gasped, seeing Treacheron throw away his sword sheath.

"I have been dishonoured." Treacheron replied. "This can go on no longer; I will destroy him, or be destroyed trying. To the finish, Red Ranger."

"If there's no other way." Leo readied himself.

"No, there isn't." Treacheron replied and the two adversaries clashed for one last time. "You fight well." He praised. "It will almost be a shame to destroy you. My sword!" he gaped, Leo breaking his blade into half with his 'Power Up Claw', before he was taken down by Leo's twin swipes of his sword and claw. "Red Ranger," he coughed. "You stand for everything I hate: goodness, honesty, decency. I'll destroy you even if it take every last ounce of my being to do so." He stumbled towards Leo with his broken sword.

"Don't force me to destroy you, Treacheron." Leo warned, and parried away Treacheron's attack, before dealing the final blow.

"We've got to destroy them." Green Shark looked at his twin.

"For Treacheron." Red Shark agreed. "We will have revenge."

"Here we go again." Aeon Mercury muttered, seeing the twin sharks growing in size.

"Galactabeast, arise!" Leo summoned the Galactabeasts. "Zords transform now! Galaxy Megazord, initiate! What's happening?" he blinked when the Lights of Orion powered up the Galaxy Megazord as well. "Galaxy Megazord, Power Up Mode!" he commanded, the Megazord taking out the Twin Sharks with three strikes of its sword.

* * *

"Villains with politics…" Kendrix shook her head as she sat on the bean bag in Rangers' common room. "And here I thought only us humans have to deal with that kind of things."

"With all the backstabbing and bootlicking I've came across from the Soldiers' past enemies," Amy stated, returning with a palette of fruit. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Really?" Damon turned to look at her.

"Really." Amy nodded, lying out six plastic dessert forks. "Trust me; the last enemy we Sailor Soldiers dealt with," she shivered what she remembered the battles against Galaxia and the Sailor Animates. "We were sixteen when we fought her and _she_ makes Scorpius look like a tame kitten. By the way," she looked at the group she was supporting. "I never _did_ explain my powers, did I? And Leo," she turned to the Rangers' leader. "Don't _ever_ call me a Sailor _Scout_ , it makes me sound like a scout selling cookies." She mumbled.

"Now that you mention it," Kai mused. "It does sound kind of degrading."

"Hush you!" Amy smacked him on the arm.

"So, Amy," Maya started, biting into a piece of fruit. "Just how did you get your powers?"

"Well, it all started when I was thirteen…" Amy related.

"Seriously?" Kendrix echoed in disbelief, mid-way through Amy's explanation. "The 'Shabon Spray' was your _first_ attack?"

"And _only_ attack when I first started out." Amy rolled her eyes. "But then my next power-up came along, I went from 'cold and vision-obscuring fog' to 'gigantic column of freezing water'." She air-quoted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Redemption Day (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 13: Redemption Day (1)

* * *

"The day has finally come to avenge my son." Magna Defender informed Torozord. "When I destroy this Dome, Scorpius will be destroyed as well. Defender Torozord." He morphed. Powering up his dual spear, he released a stream of energy into the burning pits of the hole the Scorpion Stinger created.

* * *

"Rangers, Magna Defender is trying to blow up the Mountain Dome." Alpha informed the Rangers.

"Alpha, what are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"He's using his energy to cause a meltdown." Alpha explained. "If he succeeds, he'll destroy Scorpius and Terra Venture."

"We've got to stop him." Leo said and the Rangers hurried off.

* * *

"Goodbye, Scorpius!" Magna Defender declared.

"Magna Defender!" Leo stated, the Rangers arriving in their Megazord. "Stop! You can't do this." the Galaxy Megazord pulling Defender Torozord back. "You're going to destroy the whole colony."

"I'll do whatever it takes to have my revenge." Magna Defender retorted, Defender Torozord sending Galaxy Megazord back with his spear.

"We've got to do something." Leo remarked, seeing Defender Torozord charging up once more, only to have the Zord stop midway, Torozord forcing Magna Defender out of itself.

"Torozord, what are you doing?" Manga Defender demanded.

"I can't believe it." Kai was surprised. "Even his own Zord threw him out."

"Torozord…" Magna Defender muttered, the said Zord turning to leave.

"Poor Magna Defender." Freaky Tiki taunted, stabbing the armoured fighter in the back with his staff. "You believe you could run away?"

"Quasar Saber!" Leo pulled out his weapon, slashing Freaky Tiki and forcing him off Magna Defender.

"Leo, you have to get him out of here." Damon said, the other Rangers covering their escape as they faced off against the newest monster.

"You're going to pay for your meddling." Freaky Tiki swore as he engaged the four Rangers in combat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aeon Mercury had arrived at the fiery pit. "Kari," she removed the heart-shaped crystal from her belt and the girl manifested before her. "Help the Rangers in my stead."

"Kari." Kari nodded. "Kari, Kari?"

"I know." The ice Senshi smiled. "But this is something I must do; I should be able to stabilize the fire."

"Kari…" Kari muttered worriedly as she watched her caretaker make her way up the slope.

* * *

"Hang on, guys." Leo rushed back to the battle with Kari behind him. "I'm coming."

"Kari?" Kai blinked at the hyperactive girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Kari!" Kari chirped as Leo fought Freaky Tiki back.

"Kari." Leo turned to the girl.

"Kari." Kari nodded and clasped her hands as if in prayer, the all-too-familiar wave of rainbow-coloured energy washed over the Rangers, powering them up.

In their 'Power Up Mode', the Rangers took out Freaky Tiki.

"I won't be beaten that easily, Rangers." Freaky Tiki hissed and grew up in size after Kari vanished in a burst of light. "Try this one for size."

"Galaxy Megazord!" Leo had already summoned the Megazord. "Power Up Mode!" after tossing Freaky Tiki close to the fire pit, the Megazord then took out the enlarged monster.

"Now to take care of Scorpius." Damon remarked.

"Wait." Maya voiced. "Guys, look. The fire, it's stabilizing."

"But how?" Kendrix wondered.

"Look…" Leo gasped, the Megazord's camera focusing on Aeon Mercury who was near the mouth of the pit and channelling her ice powers into the flames.

"What is she…" Kai muttered. "She won't…"

"Guys, we have to help her." Leo told his team.

"Right." the Rangers nodded and jumped off their Megazord.

* * *

"Look at them." Magna Defender muttered, seeing the Rangers struggle to reach the top of the pit. "Willing to sacrifice themselves for others. There was a time when I would have done the same. But that was a long time ago before I became obsessed with revenge. I'm sorry, son; I've failed you. What is this overwhelming yet benevolent aura?" he wondered, sensing the powerful aura Aeon Mercury was emitting. "I know this feeling… could it… I know what I must do."

"We've got to help her." the untransformed Leo growled, the explosions having knocked the Rangers out of their transformations.

"Only I can do that." Magna Defender corrected. "I was the one who created this energy; my hatred of Scorpius created this evil energy."

"No!" Leo shouted, only to have Magna Defender throw his sword on the ground inches before the Rangers, erecting a prism-like barrier around them.

"Don't worry about your brother." Magna Defender assured and prowled forward, despite the Rangers' protested. "Torozord, bring the Ice Soldier to safety. This is where we part, old friend. I must do this mission alone. I only request for you to protect the daughter of Lord Hermes in my stead."

Torozord roared and knelt before the rapidly weakening Ice Senshi, nuzzling her with its nose.

"I understand." Aeon Mercury nodded in resignation and climbed onto Torozord's shoulder, allowing the said bull to take her out of the danger zone.

"This is for you, Zika." Magna Defender reached the ledge of the pit. "Rangers, I'm leaving the Lord's daughter in your hands!" with that, he dissolved into an orb of light and melted into the fiery pit.

"Is he really gone?" Maya asked.

"No," Leo corrected, pulling out the sword. "Magna Defender will live on forever."

"Mike?" Kai echoed in disbelief, seeing Mike step out of the rock formation. "I can't believe it."

"You're back!" Kendrix beamed, hugging the older Corbett brother.

"Leo." Mike greeted his younger brother and the two brothers hugged.

A roar from Torozord interrupted the sibling reunion, the bull Zord letting Aeon Mercury down onto the ground.

"I see." The ice Senshi nodded as she conversed with Torozord. "He remembered who Father was and where his loyalty laid then. I really hope Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aeacus won't judge him too harshly, seeing how he saved my life just now. Fine." she smiled when Torozord snorted. "I'll get a good word in for him once he's presented before Minos."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Destined for Greatness (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 14: Destined for Greatness (2)

* * *

"This is perfect." Skelekron chuckled as the Stingwingers fought the Rangers, luring Leo and mike to the scene. "Two more fools to destroy. Stingwingers, attack!"

"Hold on, guys!" Kai called. "Let's go!"

"Reckless Rangers," Skelekron blocked the Rangers' path. "Took from the wall, time for you to take a fall." He opened his shield to reveal a mirror which then absorbed the Rangers, trapping the four of them into four hexagon-shaped pieces of glass. "Now for you two." He turned to the Corbett brothers.

"Look out!" Mike pushed Leo away, the energy beam from the mirror missing its mark.

Skelekron then jumped at Leo, his sword grazing Leo's arm.

"You're mine, now." Skelekron declared.

"Shabon Spray!" a chilling fog erupted from nowhere, allowing Mike to jump over the Stingwingers and reach his brother.

"Over here." Aeon Mercury gestured to the siblings.

"Go ahead and run, you cowards." Skelekron mocked, seeing the trio vanish after the fog cleared. "Your time will come. I have your friends and I'll use their energy to destroy you."

* * *

"How could you do that?" Leo chided, Mike was already getting the first aid kit from a cupboard. "Those are our friends. We just left them."

"There was nothing we could do." Amy pointed out, yakking down Leo's coat. "He would've captured us too.

"We don't have time for this!" Leo protested. "We've got to go find them."

I left my dog-tag before we escaped." Mike explained, revealing one of his two dog-tags.

"Like a homing device." Amy realized.

"Right." Mike nodded. "It's a metallic alloy. We can trace it easily. Just leave it to me, little brother."

"Hold still," Amy took out a cotton swab and the rubbing alcohol. "This is going to sting."

"I found them." Mike was on the computer's locator. "Come on."

* * *

"This is the reason why I never liked Halloween." Amy muttered, the trio were confronted by the miniature Skeletron Warrior Pink which then grew and attacked them. With a couple of dodges, kicks and punches to the stomach, the Skeletron Warrior was defeated.

"They knew we were coming." Mike remarked.

"No kidding." Amy agreed as they hurried to the warehouse. "This is really starting to get irritating." She stated, the trio were ambushed by Skeletron Warrior Yellow next. "I don't know what Skeletron is thinking, but trying to emulate the Grim Reaper… not a good idea." She tripped the Yellow Skeletron Warrior with a drop sweep, but not before the Skeletron Warrior managed to fire a blast of energy at Leo from its scythe. The Red Quasar Saber appeared in Leo's hand, deflecting the blast, the shockwave knocking it off Leo's hands.

"Leo." Mike walked towards his brother and handed the Quasar Saber to him.

"Mike," Leo voiced. "You pulled the Quasar Saber from the stone, you were chosen to be the Red Ranger, not me."

"Maybe." Mike admitted. "But you've earned it. I've seen you fight. This Quasar Saber… it shares your heart, your soul, not mine."

"It's your destiny." Leo pointed out. "You can't change that."

"Maybe my destiny was to pull it from the stone so that I could give it to you." Mike argued. "I have a feeling that it was meant for you all along. Behind you!" he warned, seeing Skeletron Warrior Yellow rise from the ground. "The Saber!" he tossed the sword over to Leo.

Reclaiming his weapon, Leo made the finishing blow.

"See?" Mike grinned. "Destiny doesn't make mistakes. There is no other Red Ranger."

* * *

"Attack!" Skeletron ordered the newly birthed Skeletron Blue and Green when the warehouse door opened to reveal Leo, Mike and Aeon Mercury at the door. "You fools think you can stop me?" he taunted, the brothers dispatching the two remaining Skeletron Warriors easily after Aeon Mercury turned them into ice blocks. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Neither do you." Leo growled. Putting some distance between them using a kick, he then blasted Skeletron and the Stingwingers out of the building.

"The mirrors are broken." Skeletron exclaimed, the mirrors shattering upon impact. "They can get away! I'll still defeat you." He swore, once the team regrouped. "You're going to regret this, Red Ranger."

"I'll see who'll have regrets, won't we?" Leo retorted.

"I won't regret destroying you." Skeletron fired back, and the Rangers morphed a moment later.

"Skeletron, you're going down." Leo snapped.

"Get them!" Skeletron ordered.

"Snow Blizzard!" Aeon Mercury's ice storm literally froze the Stingwingers in their tracks. "Why is it _always_ the same old attack pattern?" she wondered.

"You'll think they've learnt something by now." Kai agreed, the Rangers taking out the frozen ice sculptures.

"Alright guys." Leo told his team, once he beat Skeletron back.

"Luminous Rainbow Stream!" Aeon Mercury released the wave of rainbow-coloured energy.

"Power Up Mode!" the Rangers took out Skeletron with one shot.

* * *

"This is getting really old…" Aeon Mercury muttered, seeing Skeletron grow in size and the Galaxy Megazord was summoned. "Okay…" she blinked, Skeletron trapped the Megazord in a sheet of glass it had conjured. "This never happened before."

"I've got to do something." Mike hissed.

"Time to finish what we started." Magna Defender and Zika's spirits appeared before Mike and Aeon Mercury. "You will carry on the work we began." Magna Defender summoned his sword and placed it in Mike's hands. "My weapon is now yours. You will be the Magna Defender, Lady Mercury's Obsidian Knight. It is your destiny."

"Magna Power!" Mike morphed. "Alright Torozord, let's do it. Mega Defender, transform!"

"What's he doing here?" Skeletron stopped in his tracks when Defender Torozord appeared.

"Defender Torozord, Lightning Spin." Mike took out Skeletron with the Zord's trademark attack and freeing the Galaxy Megazord.

"Mike!" Leo shouted, the untransformed Rangers running over. "You've become Magna Defender."

"This is my destiny." Mike replied.

"That's great." Damon noted. "But a bull? It's no way a cool as a condor. Hey, I was just kidding." He defended when Torozord roared in protest.

"What is this mist…" Kendrix blinked when a ghastly fog rose from the ground.

"She's come." Amy sighed. "It's a summon for me. It's time, isn't it, Melinoë?"

"Amity." The Nightmare Bringer greeted the young Godling. "You've been summoned before the Three Judges of the Underworld."

"I understand." Amy nodded and changed into her Amity self. "Let's go." She used her portal ring to open a gateway to the Underworld.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Stolen Beauty

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 15: Stolen Beauty

* * *

"Not to worry, you won't feel a thing." Crumummy chuckled wrapping two female Terra Venture officers in his bandages. "Now give me your beauty." He released two bandages from his hands, wrapping them around the women's faces, rendering them unconscious and leaving yellow and purple stripe-marks on their faces. "I'll turn all the beauty into sand." He poured the stolen beauty that was turned golden sand into a bottle. "And give it to Trakeena. Hello, my little pretties." He found his next two targets. "Oops, not for long."

"Icycle Ray!" Aeon Mercury's hail of ice shards severed Crumummy's bandages.

"Girls, you've got to get out of here." Kai informed. "You'll be safer over there."

"You'd better get out of here, too." Leo retorted.

"I don't think so." Crumummy snapped. "You Rangers are just plain annoying."

"Wow, eye beams." Aeon Mercury muttered, Crumummy having blasted the group with his eye lasers. "That's a new one."

Leo got to his feet and leapt at Crumummy, slashing him with his sword, Kai and Damon following up with a duo kick.

"Cold Flash!" Aeon Mercury rooted Crumummy into place with her attack, allowing Kendrix and Maya to attack the monster.

Breaking his feet free of his prison, Crumummy tried to flee, only to be met by Leo at the fountain, the Red Ranger kicking him into a lamppost.

"Bye-bye." Crumummy beat a hasty retreat. "We'll finish this later."

* * *

Having absorbed the beauty Crumummy had stolen, Trakeena teleported to Terra Venture and put on her human guise.

As she strolled down the road, her beauty attached all the men, distracting them from their work. Spotting Mike, she followed him to Comet Café.

* * *

"Mike." Leo spotted his brother entering the group's shared lounge area. "I'm glad you're here. There's something…" he trailed when Tracy, aka Trakeena's human form, walked in.

"Leo, everybody." Mike started. "This is Tracy."

"Ouch." Kai muttered, Damon dropping his spanner on his foot as the two stared at Tracy.

"Nice to meet you." Leo remarked as Tracy walked past him. "Wow."

"How's it going?" Damon asked.

"Men." Amy muttered, shaking her head at Kai's mesmerized gaze.

"Wow, Amy." Kendrix joked. "Beaten by a new girl."

"As long as Kai looks but doesn't touch, I have no reason to worry." Amy shrugged.

"Hi." Kendrix turned to Tracy. "I'm Kendrix, and this is Maya. Amy's the one over at the laptop."

"Hello Maya." Tracy greeted, inwardly twitching. "Kendrix. Aren't you both beautiful?"

"Thanks." Kendrix blinked.

"Actually, Mike." Maya said. "We were looking for you."

"Yeah Mike." Kendrix agreed. "We're just on our way out. Come on, Amy. Remember?" she grabbed Leo's shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Leo nodded. "We have to get going."

"Oh, great." Mike nodded. "We can come with you."

* * *

"And I say it again." Amy stated plainly, seeing the three male Rangers trip themselves over Tracy. "Men. You know, ladies," she gave Kendrix and Maya a look. "It's times like these I really _love_ to have the ability to pull a mallet out of nowhere."

"No kidding." Maya muttered.

"Kendrix." Amy deathpanned.

"Yeah?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"If this," she nodded towards the love-struck males. "Is going to be a normal occurrence, remind me to _seriously_ consider IVF."

"Will do." Kendrix grinned.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked, pulling Tracy back to dodge the falling I-pillars.

"Yeah." Tracy nodded. "Where did that come from?"

"That would be a little something I did." Crumummy jumped into the scene.

"You need better aim." Leo retorted.

"Whatever." Crumummy snorted. "What I need is to take the beauty from you three," he pointed at the three girls. "And from… uh…" he muttered, realizing Tracy was Trakeena. "I'll take your beauty." And released his bandages at the three girls after blasting his eye lasers at the attacking males. "More sand for my collection." He opened his palm to reveal the golden dust as Kendrix, Maya and Amy passed out. "Been beautiful working with ya."

"Come on, let's go." Mike led Tracy off as the three male Rangers morphed.

"Stingwingers!" Crumummy summoned his troops.

"Get them out of here." Kai told the returning Mike as he fought off the Stingwingers.

"They'll never get their beauty back." Crumummy taunted and fled.

"Are they alright?" Tracy asked, returning once Crumummy left.

"I hope so." Leo replied. "I've got to get them back."

"I'm going to take Tracy home." Mike stated.

"What?" Leo stopped his brother. "She'll be just fine. Your friends are hurt."

"She's not safe out here alone." Mike argued and led Tracy off.

* * *

"Good work, Princess." Crumummy praised, Trakeena's poison had taken out Mike. "Here's the beauty."

"Better late than never." Tracy grinned, snatching the bottle. "No one can compare to me now."

"Time to return the beauty." Mike corrected, stealing the glass vial.

"My beauty!" Tracy whined, Mike upturning the bottle and letting the sand fall out.

* * *

"What's going on?" Damon wondered, the shimmers of golden sand falling from the sky, Kai smiling in relief as Amy stirred in his arms, the girls' faces returning back to their original forms.

* * *

"Mike." Leo ran to his brother and saw Tracy revert back to her Trakeena form. "How did you know?"

"That monster was stealing the beauty from all the colony." Mike explained. "But it didn't attack her."

"How smart of you." Trakeena sneered. "Take no prisoners!" she summoned her Stingwingers troop and retreated.

"Get them!" Crumummy ordered, after the brothers morphed.

"Ice Glacier!" Aeon Mercury turned the Stingwingers into ice sculptures with her wide-area spell. "Luminous Rainbow Stream!" her wave of energy granted the Rangers their 'Power Up Mode'.

"Someone isn't happy." Kai joked, slashing a Stingwinger with his claw.

"Darn right I'm not." The ice Senshi retorted.

"Now I'll finish you." Crumummy declared, releasing his bandages at Mike.

"I don't think so!" Kendrix snapped, blocking off the attack with her sword and severed the bandage with her claw.

"Your wrapping days are over, mummy." Mike remarked.

The two fighters dodged the next laser attack, Mike taking out Crumummy with one energy slash and Kendrix finishing the job by blasting the monster with a pink ball of light.

"Torozord, charge!" Mike gave the command, seeing Crumummy had grew in size. "Mega Defender, transform!"

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Kendrix summoned the Galactabeasts. "Galaxy Megazord, transform."

"Now, it's your turn to disappear." Crumummy chuckled, dodging both Zords' attacks and fired a blast at Galaxy Megazord's right knee. "One down, one to go."

"Lightning Spin!" Mike wasted no time on the counterattack, allowing Galaxy Megazord to regenerate using the 'Lights of Orion' and take out Crumummy with the Galaxy Megazord Saber.

* * *

"I hope the girls are ready to go." Damon remarked, the four males were at the girls' door.

"Thankfully, they're back to normal." Kai agreed.

"They're not here." Leo blinked, seeing the room was empty.

"They left a note." Kai spotted the piece of paper on the table. "Have gone to the onsen with Amy for an all girls' day out; won't be back for the rest of the day." he read. "Figures _she_ would do that." He chuckled.

"The onsen?" Mike echoed.

"Japanese hot springs." Kai supplied. "It's said that the minerals in the water have supposedly healing properties. I think Amy's taken them to unwind."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Lost Galactabeasts (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 16: The Lost Galactabeasts (1)

* * *

"Just like a fish in a barrel." Deviot chuckled, after forcing Kai and Damon out of their vehicle and the two Rangers morphed to face off against the new alien. "Impressive." He taunted, jumping down to ground-level to fight the two Rangers.

"You okay?" Kai asked, Damon rolling to him.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Not for long." Deviot remarked and renewed his attack. "Enough fooling around." He decided, having dispatched the two easily. "It's time to end this little game." And knocked them out with his twin blasters. "And now, you two are coming with me. Sleep tight, Rangers."

* * *

"What's going on?" Kai was the first to awaken, finding himself on a sandy plain. "Hey, Damon. It's just me." He assured, seeing Damon jump up and immediately entered into a battle stance. "What are these things?" he noticed the control devices on his wrists and neck.

"I don't know." Damon admitted.

"Well, whatever they are, I don't like them." Kai stated. "How do you think we get them off?"

"You don't." Deviot corrected.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

"I am Deviot." Deviot introduced himself. "And you pathetic excuses of warriors are my prisoners. Don't even think of trying to escape. You're under _my_ control now. Insert the remote." He handed the controller to a Stingwinger. "Activate device." He instructed after the controller was slid into the control panel.

"What's happening?" Kai winced, as the control collar activated.

"I don't know." Damon hissed, the two Rangers pulling out their swords and slashing each other.

"Shut it off." Deviot instructed.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kai demanded.

"The energy you expand fighting will power my Zords." Deviot replied. "Again!" he ordered, the Stingwingers turning the power dial on.

"I can't stop it…" Kai hissed, Deviot having turned up the intensity of the mind warp.

"Either…" Damon breathed and the two Rangers clashed with each other.

"Yes…" Deviot nodded, seeing the energy meter rise. "They have more energy than I expected. It's a matter of time now before my evil Zords are brought back to life. Keep fighting!" he encouraged. "What?" he looked at the energy meter. "They're slowing down. I said, fight! Fine." He muttered. "Rest then, but as soon you can wield that sword, it's back to the fight."

* * *

"Kai, are you in here?" Maya asked, entering the guys' room.

"No, just me." Leo replied.

"You won't believe what we've discovered." Maya stated. "What's happening?" she frowned, waving the smoke from her face. "Where are the other guys?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted.

"You guys are here, great." Amy entered the room with Kendrix. "Something's wrong."

"Kai didn't show up for his shift at command." Kendrix added. "He's never missed a shift."

"And the photo frame on my table," Amy showed the group the sun-shaped frame. "It cracked. While I'm not normally one to believe in superstitions…"

"Kai, Damon." Leo tried to contact the two on his communicator.

* * *

"Excellent!" Deviot cheered as the two Rangers renewed their fight. "Soon, my Zords will come to live. Do not tire off on me now! Just a bit more! Destroy him!" he urged, seeing Damon raise both his and Kai's blades, the beaten Blue Ranger lying on the ground. "His destruction will be my domination." He increased the control level to its maximum.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Damon apologized, preparing to strike his fallen comrade, before tripping and sending his sword flying towards the control panel.

"No, it can't be!" Deviot cried, seeing the control panel was destroyed.

"Come on, Kai." Damon reclaimed his sword and pulled off the control collar. "This is our chance."

"Let's get out of here." Kai agreed, ripping the metal collar off.

"Where is it?" Deviot looked around at the debris. "My remote. Stingwingers, after them!" he ordered, seeing the two Rangers fleeing. "I'm not through with those two yet."

* * *

"Come on, Damon." Kai urged, the two finding themselves by the beach. "We've got to keep moving."

"You can't get away from me." Deviot remarked, catching up to the exhausted Rangers. "Poor Rangers, there's no way left to run. Attack!"

"What was that?" Damon wondered, when two lasers blasted at Deviot.

"What?" Deviot looked up, seeing the other Rangers fly in on their Jet Jammers.

"Guys," Leo leapt off his ride. "You are okay?"

"Oh yeah, we're doing just fine." Kai retorted.

"Not the time to be sarcastic, koi." Aeon Mercury chided, a small vial of shimmering waters manifested on her palm. "I had this in reserve just in case you did something stupid, like get yourself captured." She rolled her eyes. "Guess it's a good thing I made a detour the last time I was in the Underworld. Rhadamanthys allowed me to collect some sacred dew from the flowers in the Elysium Fields. Healing Mist!" she used the holy dewdrops in her usual healing water spell.

"Time to take care of business." Leo told the girls as Aeon Mercury healed the two exhausted Rangers.

"Destroy every one of them!" Deviot ordered. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he went into battle, tossing Maya onto a rock.

Mike jumped in, slashing Deviot on the back and forcing him off the Yellow Ranger.

"Mike." Maya ran over to Mike, the group regrouping as they faced off against Deviot.

"Luminous Rainbow Stream!" Aeon Mercury cast her usual energy wave at the Rangers to power them up,

"Give me your best shot." Deviot taunted.

"Power Up Mode!" Leo gave the command, the Rangers charging up after Mike slashed the alien robot with his lightning attack.

"You thought you'd destroy me?" Deviot chuckled, his remote control now at maximum power. "But instead, you gave me the energy I need! Behold as I call upon the most powerful Zords in the Universe! They follow my every command. Stratoforce, Centaurus, arise!"

"This doesn't look good." Mike remarked.

"Destroy the Power Rangers!" Deviot ordered.

"Avalanche Defense!" Aeon Mercury summoned her barrier to fend off the combined attacks of the two Zords, only to have the attacks shatter her ice wall.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo took the chance to call upon their Zords.

"Torozord, charge!" Mike gave the command.

"What's going on?" Kendrix wondered in her command chamber when the Galaxy Megazord refused to move.

"We've shut down." Damon realized.

"I don't get it." Leo was confused. "What's happening?"

"What delicious irony." Deviot chuckled. "Those clueless Rangers have no idea why their Megazord won't fight my Megazord. I love it!" he laughed, seeing Stratoforce and Centaurus give Galaxy Megazord and Defender Torozord a beating.

"Why won't the Megazord fight back?" Maya was puzzled.

"My plan is working perfectly." Deviot nodded. "I know that the Galaxy Megazord will refuse to fight, leaving the Rangers helpless as kittens. Now for a true display of their power. Stratoforce, Centaurus, show them what you're made of!"

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Aeon Mercury, now in her Amity Goddess form, cast a giant wall of ice, deflecting Stratoforce's boomerang, but only to have Centaurus's laser cannon break through the shield. "Have you forgotten your true identities, Phoenix, Rhino?" she demanded.

"She knows?" Deviot frowned. "Return to the Zenith Carrierzord." he ordered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Lost Galactabeasts (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 17: The Lost Galactabeasts (2)

* * *

"The Galactabeasts won't fight." Kai stated, pacing back and forth while playing with a baseball." Therefore we have no Galaxy Megazord. Why won't they fight?"

"The answer has to be in the Galaxy Book." Kendrix insisted. "Only if I knew what it said."

"Well, Amy isn't saying anything." Kai added. "She knows me well enough to know that I was fishing for information."

"One thing for sure is they'll be back." Leo reminded. "The question is, how are we going to stop them?"

"If we combine the lasers of the three Astro Cycles, the figures add up to a pretty mean blast." Damon showed the group his calculations.

"But, is that safe?" Kendrix asked. "How do you know that will destroy them?"

"I don't." Damon admitted. "I don't even know what they are. This is the best we can do."

"Maybe this is a crazy idea." Leo piped in. "But if we set an Astro Cycle on overload and launch it right to the Zords, the explosion might destroy them both. It's dangerous, but I think it'd work."

"Then it's settled." Kai agreed. "We'll use the Astro Cycles."

"Leo," Kendrix voiced before the guys took off. "I'm going to the Science Division. I've got to keep trying."

"I thought you'd probably would." Leo nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

"Let's see if these things are capable of destruction." Hardtochoke declared. "Zenith Carrierzord, systems on full power. Stratoforce Centaurus, arise. Weapons on full power. Destroy Terra Venture. Excellent." He chuckled, seeing the Zords destroying the buildings and spotting the male Rangers riding into the building on their Astro Cycles. "You Rangers couldn't resist riding right into my trap. Stingwingers, attack! Stratoforce, Centaurus, prepare to attack!" he ordered, seeing the Galactabeasts on the battlefield.

* * *

"We thought maybe you could use some help." Maya told Leo, Mike having freed his brother from the electric net the Stingwingers cast.

"You were right." Leo nodded and continued his way, leaving the group of Stingwingers to Maya and Leo. "There's the ramp." He increased his speed. "Okay guys, this is it. Wish there was another way." He sighed, reaching the top of the building.

"Leo, stop!" Kendrix ran in front of the charging Astro Cycle, forcing Leo to brake in the last second.

"Kendrix, are you alright?" Leo ran over. "What are you doing?"

"I figured it out." Kendrix replied. "Those Zords are the missing Galactabeasts. It was Deviot that made them evil."

"That's why our Galactabeasts won't fight them." Leo realized.

"Exactly." Kendrix nodded. "Because they know who they are. They're not going to fight their friends."

"We've got to help them." Damon remarked.

"Leo, we've located the remote control." Mike informed the team.

"Be right there." Leo answered.

* * *

"Destroy them." Deviot took over the remote control.

"Stop right there, Deviot." Mike ordered as he and Maya jumped into the scene.

"Why?" Hardtochoke taunted. "We've just got started."

"Too bad!" Leo burst into the scene with the other Rangers.

"To be honest," Mike stated when an immensely cold fog wafted in. "I _don't_ think it's a good idea to mess with _her_."

"You messed with the _wrong_ Soldier, Deviot." Aeon Mercury hissed. "When you put those Galactabeasts under your mind control."

"So, you've discovered their true identities." Deviot was unfazed. "Very perspective of you. Yes, there was a time these Zords were the Rhino, the Phoenix and the Shark Galactabeasts. But three thousand years ago, they lost their powers and a great battle, doomed to float forever in an asteroid field. But I captured them and rebuilt them for my slaves; the Stratoforce and the Centaurus Megazords and the Zenith Carrierzord. Now the only spirit these Zords will ever know is transmitted to them from this controller. Stingwingers, attack! Hardtochoke, annihilate them." He ordered, handing his monster the remote control and vanishing.

"Icicle Spear Barrage." Aeon Mercury calmly summoned her multiple target spell, taking out the troop of Stingwingers the instant they materialized.

"Maybe we should let her handle this." Damon stammered in obvious fear. "I mean, she just took out all the Stingwingers with one hit."

"Any last words, Hardtochoke?" Aeon Mercury growled, bringing out her Celestial Sword.

"You won't…" Hardtochoke stuttered. "If you destroy this…"

"Release the Galactabeasts from your control, or I _will_ kill you, in such a way that you'll _beg_ for death." Aeon Mercury threatened.

"Come on, Merc." Kai pleaded, trying to reason with his obviously enraged love. "You don't want to do this…"

Taking the opening, Leo tackled Hardtochoke to the ground level.

* * *

"Ice Sheet!" Aeon Mercury cast a layer of ice on the ground as the group dropped to the floor and causing Hardtochoke to slip on the ice.

"The controller!" Hardtochoke exclaimed when he lost grip of the device.

"I've got it." Leo scooped the controller up.

"But you'll never use it." Hardtochoke retorted, destroying the controller with an energy blast. "Now, nothing can stop them. They'll keep fighting until your Galactabeasts are Galactatoast."

"That may be true." Aeon Mercury readied her Celestial Sword. "But I can stop you. Dragon Hail Flower." Two magic circles manifested above and below Hardtochoke as streams of ice started solidifying before they closed in on the monster, encasing and freezing him.

"Our problems just got bigger." Leo remarked, seeing Hardtochoke break free and grew up in size.

"We just can't stand here and watch." Kendrix pointed out as they watched the Stratoforce and the Centaurus Megazords give their Galactabeasts a beating.

"You're right, Kendrix." Leo agreed. "They need our help. We need the Galactazords. Zord, transform, now!" he jumped onto the Lion Galactabeast. "Galaxy Megazord, transform!"

"Blast them!" Hardtochoke ordered.

"Wait, we're your friends." Leo pleaded as Stratoforce blasted the Galaxy Megazord with its blaster. "You've got to remember."

"He zapped our energy." Kendrix realized, the Galaxy Megazord falling to the ground.

"You're attacking your friends." Maya argued, now that Defender Torozord was out of the fight. "You got to fight it."

"World of Water." Goddess Amity cast a wide-area water bubble, trapping her and the Stratoforce and Centaurus Zords within it.

"What is she…" Leo blinked, the Rangers seeing the daughter of Hermes spread her wings and fly before the two controlled Zords.

"Don't you remember, Rhino, Phoenix." Amity showered the two Zords with a glittering mist of shimmering water. "What you once were and what you and Shark, meant to me."

"What are you waiting for?" Hardtochoke demanded when the bubble faded away. "Attack! What's going on?" he exclaimed, seeing Stratoforce and Centaurus turn to him, the two Zords now reverted back to their real selves.

"Hold on." Leo blinked. "They've stopped. Whatever Amity did freed them."

"Impossible!" Hardtochoke snapped.

"Welcome back, you two." Amity smiled, Stratoforce blasted its blaster and Centaurus threw its boomerang at the monster.

"I guess I'll just have to destroy all of you!" Hardtochoke snapped.

Stratoforce knocked Hardtochoke back with a series of punches, Centaurus jumping in, using its partner's shoulder as leverage and dropkicked the monster.

"Exceptional teamwork, as always." Amity praised.

"You traitors!" Hardtochoke roared.

"You are wrong, Hardtochoke!" Amity declared. "They were _never_ loyal to Scorpius in the first place! Their allegiance have always been to the Herald of the Gods!"

"The Zenith Carrierzord!" Hardtochoke turned to see the last remaining Galactazord blasting him with its lasers.

"Shark, you came." Amity turned to see the remodelled Shark Galactabeast.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber!" Leo ended the fight, destroying Hardtochoke with a single sword slash.

* * *

"Hey." Kai took his seat beside Amy early the next morning.

"Hey." Amy gave him a small smile.

"About you and the three Galactabeasts…" Kai started. "Why is it that you never told us you knew exactly who they are?"

"It's a long story." Amy sighed, idly stirring her mocha. "Those three… you know what, this isn't the right place to talk about this. I'll explain this better at the Forest Dome." She said and downed the last of her coffee.

* * *

"Kai, you know your Greek mythology, right?" Amy asked, as the couple trekked their way through the forest trail where the Galactabeasts resided.

"Yeah." Kai nodded, puzzled about her question.

"What if I told you that the Greek Pantheon was real; that the Gods and Goddesses of legend actually existed?" Amy stated.

"I'll say you're lying." Kai was skeptical. "Your powers come from the _planet_ Mercury, not from the Roman God or his Greek counterpart."

"Is that so?" Amy questioned. "We're here." She stopped in a huge clearing beside a lake and the Zenith Carrierzord emerged from the water. "Don't worry, you three." She assured. "He's with me. As you can see," she grinned at the gaping Kai. "They're quite protective of me, like _last time_ which was around five millennia ago. Okay, where do I start? Right." she nodded. "This all started even _before_ the Silver Millennium came to be; all of us Senshi were full-blooded Godling daughters of the Greek counterparts of the Roman Gods or Goddesses the planets' names were derived from. I, myself, am the Godling daughter of the God, Hermes. And these three," she gestured to the three Galactazords. "Were tasked with guarding me until I came to my full Goddess Senshi powers. All of us Godling Senshi were happy, until Selenity came to reside on the moon. Our parents had no qualms about Selenity taking residence on the moon, that is until, she revealed the powerful jewel in her possession; the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. It was then, _everything_ changed; the Pantheon were no longer in charge, they were forced to bow out and relinquish their ruling power to the newly arrived Moon Goddess who bore the singular proof that she was chosen by the 'Higher Powers To Be' to take charge of the Solar System. Our parents tried to take us with them, arguing that we still need more training to become full-fledged Goddess Senshi, but Selenity refused. She used the Ginzuishou's power to send our parents back to Mount Olympus, while we, the Godling Senshi, remained behind to be _her_ Senshi."

"You sound like you don't really like her." Kai stated plainly.

"I would have gladly be her Senshi if she had let us keep our original Godling powers." Amy snorted. "But no…" she sneered snidely. "She _had_ to seal up our Godling powers, reducing all of us to first-stage and _still_ expects us to fight off _any_ intruders to _her_ Kingdom."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Heir to the Throne

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 18: Heir to the Throne

* * *

"Quickly," Deviot told his troop of Stingwingers. "The scanners show that they are somewhere nearby. Here they come, just as predicted." He muttered, seeing the Rangers turn the corner. "Hurry, take these energy cells to the Dome Give warehouse." He instructed. "We'll blast this colony to space trash!"

"Is that an energy cell he had?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and he said he was going to destroy Terra Venture." Leo added.

"We've got to get to the Dome Five warehouse." Kendrix remarked.

* * *

"Guys," Aeon Mercury whispered as the group entered the warehouse. "Ever think that we might be walking into a trap?"

"Come in, like a spider to flies." Deviot muttered.

"Real funny, Deviot." Kai snapped hearing the villain's laughter when the door shut in behind them. "Where's the energy cell?"

"That was a ploy to get you here." Deviot taunted. "You'll have lots of problems to deal with. Allow me to introduce you to Scorpius, Ruler of the Universe!" he stepped aside to reveal the bug alien behind him.

"I'm _so_ shaking in my boots." Aeon Mercury rolled her eyes. "Any reason why you've decided to grace us with your presence?"

"What have you done with my daughter?" Scorpius demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "We haven't done anything with Trakeena."

"It's a trick." Deviot whispered to Scorpius. "Of course they'll deny it, sire."

"This is the last time you'll ever cross me." Scorpius swore.

"Stingwingers, attack!" Deviot ordered and both sides engaged in battle.

"That was just stupid." Aeon Mercury muttered, seeing Leo jumped at Scorpius, only to be beaten back by a tentacle.

"You will tell me where Trakeena is." Scorpius demanded once more, having Kai within his tentacle. "Now!"

"This is working even better than I've planned." Deviot grinned, slinking into the background.

"Where is she?" Scorpius growled.

"Yes." Deviot chuckled as Scorpius continued pummelling the Rangers.

"Flash Freeze," Aeon Mercury was on the move, dodging Scorpius' tentacles. "Cage!" she leapt over the insect alien, trapping Scorpius within a solid ice cage, the sheer cold of the cage bars forcing him to drop Kai. "Now," she stated, sitting on the top of the cage, her legs dangling off the edge. "How about we calm down and talk things over? For starters," she leapt off the prison. "What made you think we'd have Trakeena?"

"You dare deny holding her captive?" Scorpius roared, not liking that his accusations were suspected.

"Fact Number One," Aeon Mercury levelled a glare at the alien ruler. "We are the good guys; if we have her, we'll come right out and admit it. Fact Number Two: We don't even _know_ Trakeena was gone in the first place. And Fact Number Three: If she had fled, why would _she_ seek refuge Terra Venture, out of all places? I repeat: what made _you_ think we have Trakeena?"

"Deviot…" Scorpius turned to his second in command.

"So, this is how it is, isn't it, Deviot?" Aeon Mercury snorted unamused. "You're using _us_ to remove Scorpius for you."

"Sire…" Deviot protested. "She's lying! She's…"

"Leo, you idiot…" Aeon Mercury groaned, the Red Ranger had suddenly leapt over her head and stabbed Scorpius on the back his sword.

"It's over…" Deviot grinned. "I must get to the cocoon immediately!"

"What are that?" Damon shook the cobwebs out of his head, recovering from the explosion after the mortally wounded Scorpius returned to the Scorpion Stinger in a shimmer of light.

"That was the end of Scorpius." Leo declared. "He's finally gone."

"I won't celebrate so soon." Aeon Mercury remarked.

"Come on, Mercury." Leo chided. "You worry too much."

"And that's why I said you were an idiot." Aeon Mercury glared. "Kai," she turned to the Blue Ranger. "You know the 'Thirty-Six Stratagems' by heart, right?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"What is the third stratagem?" the ice Senshi inquired.

"Kill With a Borrowed Sword." Kai recited from memory. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"It's _exactly_ what I mean." Aeon Mercury nodded solemnly. "Deviot just used _us_ to take Scorpius out of the picture."

* * *

"With no Scorpius, I can finally concentrate on that Galaxy Book." Kendrix mused, the group were relaxing under a tree the next day.

"Hey Kai," Damon lifted his head up to look at one half of the only official couple in their group. "Maybe now you'll have time to teach me how to cook."

"I doubt I'll have enough time for that." Kai chuckled, using Amy's lap as a pillow.

"You'd better have mouthwash, koi." Amy chided, gesturing to the stalk of dry grass her significant other had in his mouth. "Because I seriously doubt that's hygienic."

"She's got you there." Maya teased when her senses went in alert. "Scorpius is gone, but someone… even more evil has taken his place."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. An Evil Game

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 19: An Evil Game

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Amy remarked in the control room of the Astro Megaship. "Leo lets himself get taken after Deviot and Villamax had you guys captive? Can't say I fault him; I've been in a similar situation before."

"How so?" Kai asked, the ice Senshi having freed them from their chains with her 'Frigid Touch' spell before they regrouped in the Megaship.

"Let's just say it involved a large spaceship hovering above Earth, with me and the other Soldiers, minus Sailor Moon, suspended in black _crystal_ crosses inside said spaceship." Amy relates. "Trust me, it wasn't a comfortable experience, especially since said crystal crosses deflect our attacks back at us, big time. And Damon, no S &M jokes, please."

"Geez, just one time and they hold it against you forever." Damon muttered.

* * *

"I'm picking up the Scorpion Stinger." Mike informed the Rangers at the controls of the Astro Megaship.

"I'm there already." Amy remarked, transforming in a shower of bubbles. "Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

"I've got your coordinates." Kai nodded on his Jet Jammer. "We're on our way."

* * *

"Alright!" Leo beamed, Kai's laser blasts distracted the advancing Trakeena.

"Rangers!" Trakeena hissed.

"Leo, are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "I am now."

"Avalanche Defense!" Aeon Mercury's ice barrier was immediately in place before Trakeena's lightning attack struck. "What would you guys do without me and my shields?" the ice Senshi joked.

"Get blasted off our feet more times we can count?" Kai joked back.

"Oh no!" Leo gasped, seeing Kubak grow in size.

Growling at the impromptu distraction, Trakeena vanished with Deviot in tow.

"Looks like you guys got here just in time." Leo remarked. "Galactabeasts, arise! Galactazord, transform, now! Condor Galactazord!" he pulled out the Condor Galactazord after levelling Kubak with a punch. "Fire!" the single missile took out the oversized monster.

* * *

"Oh no, what's that?" Leo looked up at the darkening sky as thunder crackled.

"What's up with evil overlords and overdramatic entrances?" Aeon Mercury sighed.

"Rangers!" Trakeena addressed the group as she manifested. "And Sailor Soldier."

"Evil overlord, huh?" Damon gave the ice Senshi a look.

"Fine, evil overlady." Aeon Mercury muttered. Everybody's a critic."

"Maybe not today, and maybe not here, but make no mistake... I will defeat you for destroying my father." Trakeena swore. "And when I do, evil will reign from here to forever."

"Wow, I'm _so_ shaking in my boots right now." Aeon Mercury rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Trakeena. After facing down the most powerful Sailor Soldier in the galaxy: one Sailor Galaxia, do you _really_ think I'll be scared of a small fry like you?"

"You…" Trakeena spat at the unfazed Soldier. "I'll be back, Sailor Mercury and I'll prove that I'm even deadlier than Sailor Galaxia!" with that, she vanished.

"That was hard-core…" Damon gaped.

"Erm, I hate to be the downer, Ames." Kai started. "But do you really think it was a good idea to taunt Trakeena like that?"

"Maybe, maybe not" the ice Senshi shrugged. "But I seriously _doubt_ she'll be able to top Sailor Galaxia."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Memories of Mirinoi

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 20: Memories of Mirinoi

* * *

Entering the room where the Galaxy Book was kept, Shondra smirked and reverted back to her original Rykon guise, having stolen a card key from one of the guards she had knocked out.

"Freeze!" the second guard ordered, his gun at the ready, only to have the pharaoh monster knock him out with his stun gun. He was about to open the glass case when the alarms went off and the monster was forced to beat a hasty retreat. Stirring, the guard on the floor reached for his weapon and fired a shot at Rykon's ankle.

* * *

"Where's Shondra?" Kendrix asked, entering their room and finding Shondra missing.

"She had something to do." Maya replied. "Why?"

"Last night, at midnight, I saw Shondra go out." Kendrix explained.

"So?" Maya asked.

"I just came back from the GSA and someone at midnight, tried to steal the Galaxy Book." Kendrix replied. "The guard shot the intruder in the leg, and Maya, when she came back, she was limping."

"You think Shondra tried to steal the Book?" Maya snorted.

"Yes," Kendrix stated. "She could be working for Trakeena."

"Shondra is my best friend." Maya snapped. "She would never do anything like that. I think you're just jealous of our friendship."

"Maya…" Kendrix protested as the Mirinoi girl stormed out.

* * *

"Maya." Shondra blinked, bumping into Maya at the lift after she slipped the Galaxy Book into her sling bag.

"Shondra," Maya frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I can't explain right now." Shondra fibbed as she slipped into the lift.

"What is going on here?" Maya stopped one of the soldiers.

"Someone stole the Galaxy Book." The soldier replied.

"Shondra," Maya stopped the lift doors from closing. "What is in that bag?"

"Look, Maya." Shondra feigned ignorance. "I'm your best friend. You need to trust me."

"I don't want to." Maya shook her head. "But the Shondra I knew isn't a thief."

"Get out of my way!" Shondra growled, her voice turning low and she shoved Maya out of the way.

* * *

"You're not taking that book!" Maya demanded, blocking Shondra's way, having abseiled to the ground.

"You think you can stop me?" Shondra snorted. Laughing, she reverted back to her Rykon form. "I got be to leaving, old friend."

"You're not taking that book." Maya stood firm and morphed. "I've got it." She took back the book from Rykon and hid it under some bushes. "Nobody impersonates my friend and gets away with it." She glared at Rykon, having stomped on his chest.

"Want to bet?" Rykon retorted, tripping Maya with his hand. "And nobody steals a book I once stolen."

"That's far enough, Rykon!" Leo snapped, the other Rangers running to the scene.

"Are you alright?" Kendrix asked.

"Yeah." Maya nodded. "But you were right, she was working for Trakeena. But that isn't Shondra. Mercury?" she turned to the ice Senshi.

"Already on it." Aeon Mercury smiled. "Luminous Rainbow Stream!"

"The more, the merrier." Rykon remarked, seeing the Rangers charge at him.

"Power Up Mode!" Maya took the lead, the combined attack taking out Rykon.

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" Aeon Mercury muttered, seeing Rykon grow in size.

"Because it happens every other time we beat these guys?" Kai suggested.

"That was a rhetorical question, koi." Aeon Mercury chided.

"Galactazord, transform!" Maya gave the command.

"I'll destroy you." Rykon swore as the two adversaries charged.

"Stratoforce, activate!" Aeon Mercury summoned the Stratoforce Megazord to battle. "I guess that works as well." She mused, seeing both Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords on the battlefield.

"Thanks, Mercury." Maya nodded, Stratoforce Megazord having tripped Rykon to the ground after running circles around the monster. "Now to finish the job."

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, full power!" Leo commanded, taking out the fully grown monster with the sword.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Green Courage

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 21: Green Courage

* * *

"I'll blow them out of the sky!" Cannonbrawl fired his cannon at the Heliship, where Leo, Mike, Damon and High Councillor Renier were on.

"Wrong ship, Cannonbrawl." Aeon Mercury retorted, blasting her 'Icycle Rain' at the bomb monster and took out her Celestial Sword to attack the monster, only to be thrown off.

Kai jumped in with Kendrix and Maya in tow, the three Rangers were, too, tossed off.

"Hey, tough guy." Leo snapped, his blast giving the ice Senshi the opening she needed.

"Chill." Aeon Mercury glared, channelling her ice to her hand and used her 'Frigid Touch' on the monster's shoulder.

"Let's finish this brawl." Damon looked at Leo.

"Right." Leo nodded.

"Cannonbrawl!" Cannonbrawl fired his cannons at the charging Rangers

"Everybody okay?" Leo asked, leaving Damon to keep the monster busy.

"Time to end this." Damon declared, using his Trans Blaster to force Cannonbrawl back.

"Damon, catch." Leo tossed his Quasar Saber over and Damon used both blades to strike a double-attack on Cannonbrawl's back.

"I'll destroy you." Cannonbrawl swore.

"Luminous Rainbow Stream!" Aeon Mercury wasted no time in powering up the Rangers.

"Power Up Mode!" Damon took the lead, blasting Cannonbrawl with a sphere of green light.

"This is _really_ getting old." Aeon Mercury muttered, seeing Cannonbrawl grow up in size.

"If I had a dime every time you say that…" Kai teased.

"Focus on the fight, lover." Aeon Mercury rolled her eyes as the Rangers summoned their Galactazords. "Guess it's a good thing we're by the water." She joked. "Stratoforce Megazord, activate!"

With a flying kick, the Stratoforce Megazord sent Cannonbrawl to the ground. Tossing its boomerang at the monster, the blue Megazord weakened it further to allow the Galaxy Megazord to end the fight.

* * *

"Kai!" Amy shrieked, giggling as her devilishly grinning partner pounced on her, his fingers easily finding her ticklish spots. How the heck their weekly movie marathons _always_ evolve into a tickle fest, she would never know. "The rice cooker…" she muttered, barely able to get her breath back when she heard the buzzer.

"Fine." Kai mumbled, getting off.

"Prat." Amy swatted her lover on the arm and stumbled up, dusting herself off.

"Ow," Kai whined. "Blue, that hurt…"

"You're a guy." Amy stuck her tongue at him as she switched off the rice cooker. "Suck. It. Up."

"Don't stick your tongue out if you're not going to use it, babe." Kai teased, pulling her into an open mouth kiss.

"Now, who's the one being forward?" Amy grinned.

"I was just staking my claim." Kai shrugged, laying out the seaweed sheets. "Even with your repeated rejections, Higato _still_ hasn't backed off."

"He's stubborn at that." Amy sighed, bringing out the plastic foil. "You'd sooner see _Trakeena_ do the can-can dance than Higato giving me up."

"…" Kai gaped at her and shivered. " _Never_ put that image in my head again."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Blue to the Test

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 22: Blue to the Test

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood." Amy commented amusedly at her grinning partner.

"Am I?" Kai blinked.

"Kai, you've been smiling stupidly for the last fifteen minutes." Amy deathpanned. "Anymore and you'll be creeping _me_ out."

"Sorry babe." Kai chuckled. "It's just… the Commander… he accepted _my_ suggestion today! Mine!"

"Uh ah…" Amy nodded, simply letting her lover gush for now.

* * *

"Stingwingers, attack!" Ice Angel gave the order.

"Jodie, this way." Commander Stanton led his daughter to safety.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ice Angel readied her arrow on her bow. "Just the man I'm looking for. You're mine now." She released the arrow at Commander Stanton.

"Daddy!" Jodie ran out of her hiding place and rushed towards her unconscious father.

"How sweet." Ice Angel mocked, mounting another arrow. "Look who's come to save the day." she taunted, her attack was thwarted by Leo's kick.

"That's right." Kai snapped.

"Why?" Ice Angel chided. "I was just playing with them."

"We don't like the way you play." Leo retorted.

"Like this?" Ice Angel growled and charged at the Rangers. With her Stingwingers troops gone, she let loose her icy whirlwind as a cover and made her escape.

"Commander Stanton!" Kai spotted the awakening Commander. "Commander Stanton." He rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Commander Stanton nodded.

"Let's go." Leo told his team and the Rangers exited, not knowing that Ice Angel's target had been the Commander the whole time.

* * *

"You're moping." Amy stated plainly, Kai was stirring his double espresso idly.

"What makes you say that?" Kai looked at her.

"You ordered a _double_ _espresso_." Amy pointed out. "You only drink _latte_ in the morning. Just so you know, the crema's melted five minutes ago. Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kai muttered.

"And I believe that for about zero seconds." Amy rolled her eyes.

"The Commander ordered me to shut off the third and fourth engines of the Colony yesterday." Kai relented.

"And?" Amy pressed.

"And, if this keeps up, we're going to drift right into the red star." Kai replied.

"Hm…" Amy mused. "That _does_ kind of seem out of character of him. Wait…" she frowned. "The attack before… did the Commander get hit by anything?"

"I don't know." Kai answered. "What are you implying?"

"It's a long shot." Amy surmised. "But I think the Commander was the main objective of the attack. Something happened after that and it put him under Trakeena's control."

"You know, it _is_ a long shot." Kai agreed. "But I think you might be onto something. Thanks, Blue." He kissed her on the cheek. "Breakfast's on me." He put some bills on the table, stood up and headed to the command centre.

* * *

"Just so as I say and this Colony will be history." Ice Angel whispered to the controlled Commander, not knowing that Kai was eavesdropping.

"You won't get away with it!" Kai snapped.

"And who's going to stop me?" Ice Angel taunted. "You? I didn't think so." She whipped out her bow and mounted an arrow. "Get back to your command and don't' let anyone stop us." She instructed. "I'll take care of him."

"Why am I _always_ saving you?" Aeon Mercury joked, her 'Icycle Ray' forcing Ice Angel back.

"Thanks." Kai nodded. "I've got to save the Commander." With that, he took off, leaving the Rangers, the ice Senshi and Mike to deal with the monster.

"I don't think so." Ice Angel readied another arrow, but was stopped by Mike as the other Ranger swarmed her.

"Just so you know, we can't keep doing this forever, guys." Aeon Mercury reminded, the team was taking cover behind her 'Avalanche Defense' barrier as Ice Angel's blizzard pounded on the shield.

"Nice try." Ice Angel remarked. "But you can't stop me."

"I can!" Kai snapped, jumping in with his sword drawn and slashed the ice monster on her wing. "That's enough! Your icy reign is over!"

"We'll see about that." Ice Angel snorted and mounted an arrow, only to have Mike take her down with his lightning strike.

"Luminous Rainbow Stream!" Aeon Mercury wasted no time in powering up the Rangers, allowing them to take out Ice Angel with their combined attack. "I don't know why I'm surprised anymore." The ice Senshi shook her head when the monster grew in size.

"Torozord, charge!" Mike gave the command. At the same time, the Galactazords were also summoned, but the Galaxy Megazord was frozen due to Ice Angel's ice attack.

Turning Ice Angel's attack back on her, Defender Torozord slashed the monster, only to have her regenerate moments later.

Using the 'Power Up Mode', the Rangers melted the ice off and took out Ice Angel after Defender Torozord weakened her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Mean Wheels Mantis

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 23: Mean Wheels Mantis

* * *

"My bike is wrecked!" Damon exclaimed, the three male Rangers were in the hanger of the Astro Megaship after their thorough beating from Motor Mantis.

"Alright, alright." Kai tried to pacify him. "What?"

"These two won't be back on the pavement for quite a while." Damon gestured to his and Kai's Astro Cycles.

"Then how about mine?" Leo asked.

"The fuel jet system's burnt out." Damon explained. "But other than that…"

"Then how soon can you get them running?" Leo inquired.

"If I work all night, maybe in the morning." Damon replied. "But it's still not going to be perfect."

"Well, just get them running." Leo snapped and exited.

"Woah, Leo, easy." Kai chided. "Even if we get your Astro Cycle fixed, you still can't beat Motor Mantis. His bike is too fast."

"This time, he only damaged our bikes." Damon pointed out. "Next time, he might not be so kind. It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"Just get my Astro Cycle running." Leo retorted. "We got to find a way to get Maya and Kendrix back."

"Well, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Amy mused, stepping aside to let Leo pass.

"Amy, not that I'm complaining," Damon blinked. "But what are you doing here?"

"Kai gave me a rundown of what happened." The navy-haired doctor replied. "So, I dropped by to see if I could lend a hand. Besides," she grinned. "If it's speed that you need, you're looking at the Goddess of Flash."

* * *

"What?" Kai peered open his eyes to find the Red Astro Cycle gone. "Damon." He woke the mechanic on the floor. "You got to get up."

"Hey," Damon sat up. "Where's the Cycle?"

"It would be obvious that Leo took it." Amy supplied. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee; figured the two of you might need the caffeine."

* * *

"NO!" Motor Mantis screamed when the morphed Leo took him out with the 'Fireball Mode' of his upgraded Astro Cycle and freeing the two female Rangers as a result.

"Hey guys!" Leo waved to the reunited team, Kai reclaiming Leo's Quasar Saber he had put on wager at the beginning of the race.

"This is the bomb!" Damon gaped at the Red Capsular Cycle.

"I believe this is yours." Kai returned the blade. "But now, you have to fill us in. What is this?"

"This thing is amazing." Damon gushed.

"It's the Red Capsular Cycle." Leo replied.

"Guys, do I need to say it?" Aeon Mercury asked.

"If it's something like 'Motor Mantis has grown big', then no." Leo remarked. "I can see that. Galactabeasts, arise! Galactazord, transform! Galaxy Megazord, online!"

"So, you think you beat me just because you have the Red Capsular Cycle." Motor Mantis growled. "But I'm just as fast on my feet."

"Have a nice trip." Leo joked, the Galaxy Megazord tripping Motor Mantis. "Condor Galactazord: Missile Mode!" and took out Motor Mantis with a single blast.

* * *

"Hey Leo." Kai waved Leo over. "Come on. My friend," he handed Leo a helmet. "I have a race to win."

"You'll think those guys would have enough biker racing for a while." Maya sighed, when Amy's whistle signalled the start of the bicycle race.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Loyax' Last Battle

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 24: Loyax' Last Battle

* * *

"You did pretty well," Damon nodded, having been beaten by Maya in a spar. "For a girl."

"For a girl?" Maya echoed.

"Need I remind you that I trashed _all_ of your asses with pure CQC alone?" Amy deathpanned, before the three guys could tease Maya.

"Hey, how are we supposed to know you were an expert on hand-to-hand combat?" Leo protested. "Go ahead, Alpha." He opened his communicator.

"Rangers, there is a disturbance in the Ocean Dome." Alpha reported.

"They can't give us a day off, can they?" Amy muttered as the group hurried off.

* * *

"He looks like trouble." Maya remarked, the transformed group arriving by the sea to see Loyax near the cliff.

"Finally, the Power Rangers welcoming committee." Loyax declared.

"You're not welcome here!" Damon snapped.

"I don't need to feel welcome to destroy you." Loyax fired back.

"Destroy us?" Maya snorted. "I don't think so."

"No girl is going to defeat me in battle." Loyax retorted, catching Maya in a throat grip.

"Now to finish you." Loyax remarked, having sent the Rangers to the ground with his wrecking ball.

"That sexist…" Aeon Mercury muttered.

"Uh oh…" Kendrix mumbled. "Amy's a feminist these days."

"You don't say…" Kai sighed.

"Quite valiant for a mere girl." Loyax mocked, blocking off Maya's sword with a hand.

"I'm a Power Ranger." Maya retorted.

"War Drop!" Aeon Mercury's shark-tooth-shaped water projectile blasted straight at Loyax's shoulder, forcing him off Maya.

"Loyax, stop!" Leo called. "Leave her alone. Fight me."

"With pleasure, Red Ranger." Loyax got off Maya. "You'll be a fine trophy."

"You fight one Ranger, you fight us all." Maya declared, grabbing Loyax's foot and stopping him. Tugging the chain that was connected to his wrecking ball, she caused them both to pummel into the sea below.

"You guys, come on." Leo urged. "We've got to go find her."

* * *

"Any sign of her?" the untransformed Leo asked as they searched the shore.

"Nothing." Kai shook his head.

"We have to keep looking." Leo pressed and the group split up.

"Guys," Amy started, eyes raised when her compact computer picked up an energy spike. "I detected energy spikes in that direction."

* * *

"Here's Deviot!" Kai spotted the villain.

"What have you done with our friend?" Leo demanded.

"Unfortunately, nothing." Deviot replied. "But I have plans for you."

Dodging the laser blast, the group charged in.

"Get up, you coward." Deviot growled, knocking Leo into a rock. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Chaos of a Hundred Flowers!" Kendrix's petal shower took out the Stingwingers around her, allowing her to run over and help Leo to his feet.

"Time to deal with Loyax." Deviot remarked, taking off to find Loyax.

* * *

"You're good." Loyax praised, he and Maya were now at a stalemate. "As good as I was. You were an excellent opponent." He added, tossing Maya back. "But you'll never win. This battle means too much to me."

"Thunderclap Saber!" Maya powered up her sword and slashed Loyax's weapon into half, the lightning strike taking him down. "I won't destroy you." She decided and reached her hand out.

"Deviot…" Loyax glared, his hand was forced to grab the vital on his back and was made to grow in size.

* * *

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked, taking out of the last of the Stingwingers with a 'Crimson Flare Strike' when the ground shook.

"Come on, Rangers." The grown-up Loyax boomed.

"Maya," Leo rushed over with the rest of the group. "What happened?"

"Deviot has some sort of control over him." Maya replied.

"The controller on his wrist…" Aeon Mercury's computer picked up the signal. "We've got to help him."

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Maya summoned. "Galactazord, transform! Galaxy Megazord!"

"They need backup." Aeon Mercury realized, seeing Loyax stomp on Galaxy Megazord. "Centaurus Megazord, activate!"

"I can't stop myself!" Loyax cried, knocking Centaurus Megazord to the ground.

"Guys, we've only have one shot at this." Aeon Mercury informed the Rangers, having Centaurus Megazord restrain Loyax. "Destroy the controller."

"Right." Maya nodded and used Galaxy Megazord's lasers to shoot out the controller.

"No one can manipulate me ever again." Loyax turned to Deviot, now that he was freed from Deviot's control.

"You've chosen the wrong side, Loyax." Deviot hissed. "Goodbye." With that, he pressed the self-destruct button, destroying Loyax.

* * *

"You won your last battle." Maya stated, taking up Loyax's broken sword. "You proved your heart was still good. That's how I'll always remember you." She whispered and struck the blade into the sand as a marker.

"I trust his soul will be guided safely." Amy looked at the cawing raven perched on her index finger.

"Caw!" the raven called.

"Thank you, my guide." Amy nodded. "Now go!" she set the black-feathered bird off. "And send my regards to my father."

"Caw!" the raven cried, flying off with its flock.

"You _still_ freak me out when you do that." Kai muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. A Red Romance

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 25: A Red Romance

* * *

"Is that…" Kai blinked, sitting at a table in a café during lunchtime when he spotted Leo and Ginger heading towards the park.

"Leo with a girl?" Amy finished his sentence. "Yeah, I see it too. Is he on a date?"

"I think so." Kai remarked. "Looks like he's doing better than Mike in the romance department." He mused.

"That's harsh, Kai." Amy giggled. "Even for you."

"Hey, it's true." Kai shrugged.

* * *

"Leo, are you okay?" Kendrix asked, the other Rangers rushing into the scene.

"Yeah, but Mardona has Ginger." Leo replied.

"How nice of you to show up." Mardona mocked. "Stingwingers, destroy them!" she summoned her troops. "You're no match for me." She informed Leo.

"We'll see about that." Leo snapped.

"Wall of Churning Wind!" Damon cast his massive whirlwind that blew off the Stingwingers surrounding him.

"Grand Waterfall!" Kai's towering water pillar took out his group.

"White Lightning!" Maya's lightning bolt streams electrocuted her enemies.

"Chaos of a Hundred Flowers!" Kendrix blasted her group with her petal beam.

"Blizzard!" Aeon Mercury's snowstorm took care of the fallen Stingwingers.

"You're nothing without your amulet, Mardona." Leo retorted, snatching the pendent.

"Give that back to me!" Mardona demanded. "Maybe I'll just have to take it then." She leapt onto her cycle.

"Mercury." Leo looked at the ice Senshi.

"On it." Aeon Mercury nodded. "Luminous Rainbow Stream!"

"Power Up Mode!" the Rangers blasted through the incoming Mardona with their combined attack. "Look out, guys." Leo warned, the attack having failed. "She's coming around again."

" Crystallization Shield!" Aeon Mercury summoned a more powerful version of her Avalanche Defense, only to have Mardona smash through the shield.

"I don't believe it." Leo gaped, seeing Colby kick Mardona off course. "Colby, what are you doing here?"

"Leo!" Colby voiced. "Where is Leo?"

"Leo called us to try and get your sister back." Kai fibbed.

"Power Rangers." Mardona stated. "You'll regret trying to stop me."

"Wait, don't!" Leo called when Colby rode off. "Colby! I've got to stop him. Red Astro Cycle! Red Capsular Cycle!" he morphed his Astro Cycle. "This should even things up." He rode off. "That's far enough!" he snapped, blasting Mardona before she could take out Colby.

"We'll see about that." Mardona fired back and the two adversaries decked it out on their super-charged bikes.

"Red Capsular Cycle, Fireball Mode!" Leo ended the fight. "It's all over, Mardona. Now to release the prisoners." He freed the people Mardona had captured.

"Guys, do I have to say it?" Aeon Mercury muttered, as Mardona grew up in size.

"If it's something like 'Mardona just grew in size', then no." Kendrix remarked. "I can see it too."

"Get out of here!" Kai barked. "Everyone, move!"

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo summoned the Galactazords. "Galactazords, transform! Galaxy Megazord!"

"You may have stopped me before, but there's no way you'll be able to defeat this." Mardona blasted a stream of pinkish gas at the Megazord, sending it into an illusionary space.

"Centaurus, activate!" Aeon Mercury summoned the Centaurus Megazord, seeing Mardona had kicked the Galaxy Megazord out of her illusionary dimension.

"Now's our chance." Leo nodded, Centaurus Megazord having tackled Mardona to the ground. "Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!"

* * *

"I don't envy Leo." Amy stated as she and Kai cuddled under a tree late afternoon. "From what I hear, Colby's an over-protective sibling."

"Makes me glad we're the only child in our families." Kai joked.

"Kai!" Amy chided, swatting him on the arm. "That wasn't nice."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. The Chameliac Warrior

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. And for all of you who are wondering where the heck are the rest of the Senshi, don't fret. The Outers will be in the next two chapters. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 26: The Chameliac Warrior

* * *

"Hold on, Mike!" Leo called, the Rangers dashing to the rescue. "All right, Chameliac! That's enough! Where did he go?" he looked around, seeing the monster was gone. "Mike!" he turned to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "I'm okay. But Villamax is up to something." He picked up the CD Kegler dropped. "And this disc might tell us what it is."

* * *

"Next thing I knew, he had a blaster just like mine." Mike related his fight as Amy went full doctor mode on him in the Astro Megaship. "I knew all my moves. It was like fighting myself. There was nothing I could do that he didn't already know and defend and counterattack."

"Alpha," Leo turned to the robot. "Any luck with the computer disc?"

"Not yet, Leo." Alpha replied. "It was badly damaged in the fight."

"What could they be hurling in the Forest Dome?" Kai wondered.

"That's what we have to find out." Leo replied.

"And I'll go with you." Mike sat up.

"You're _not_ going anywhere." Maya chided, pushing him back on the sick bay.

"Not for a while." Amy agreed, giving him a look that dared him to contradict her. "Doctor's orders."

"Don't worry." Kendrix assured. "We'll check it out."

"Alpha, let me see that disc." Amy requested, having sent Kari out with the Rangers.

"Man, this thing got fried." Mike remarked.

"No kidding." Amy agreed. "But I think I can retrieve the data in it."

* * *

"That's far enough!" Chameliac stopped the Rangers' advance. "I knew you'll show up. But I didn't think you'll take so long."

"What are you doing out here?" Leo demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out." Chameliac taunted. "Stingwingers! Chameliac, Red!" his helmet's panel shifted to red as Leo charged at him. "Let me show you how it's supposed to be done." He powered up after beating Leo back. "Too easy. Chameliac Green!" he turned and took out Damon with a replica Trans Blaster. "Chameliac Yellow!" it was Maya's turn this time and he tossed her to the ground. "Chameliac Pink!" he hit Kendrix back with his clawed hands. "Chameliac Blue!" he blasted Kai with his own Quasar Launcher.

"He knows all our moves." Leo gaped as the team regrouped.

"The only difference is; I make them look good." Chameliac boasted. "You see, anything you can do, I can do better."

"We got to put this guy away." Damon remarked. "And we got to do it now."

"Then let's do it." Leo nodded. "Kari." He turned to the young girl.

"Kari." Kari nodded and went into prayer mode, unleashing the all-too-familiar rainbow-colored energy wave on the Rangers.

"Chameliac, Lights of Orion!" Chameliac powered up as well.

"Power Up Mode!" Leo gave the order as the Rangers charged in, only to have Chameliac kick them back and dispelling the light beam.

"He kicked us away like an old soccer ball." Kendrix was shocked.

"Chameliac, Power Up Mode!" Chameliac blasted the Rangers with his own 'Power Up Mode'.

"Kari!" Kari squealed and erected a floating barrier around the defeated group and transported the demorphed Rangers to a safer spot.

* * *

"We've got to try again." Damon told the group as Kari started dozing off in Kai's arms. "Who knows what he can be building out there?"

"Listen," Kai voiced. "Unless we have a strategy, we don't have a chance."

"But Kai, don't you see?" Damon asked.

"He knows exactly what we're going to do before we do it." Kai reminded. "He's like a computer; zero error."

"But computers can make mistakes." Leo pointed out. "If you give them the wrong information. Follow me."

"Kari." Kai looked at the sleepy child. "Can you get back to Amy on your own?"

"Kari." Kari nodded and vanished in a shimmer of light.

* * *

"Now we're getting somewhere." Amy smiled, scanning the disc into D.E.C.A.

"A laser gun?" Mike frowned when the blueprint appeared on the side screen. "For what?"

* * *

"What are they shooting out here?" Kai was confused as the group watched Villamax order the Stingwinger troops.

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "But it looks like they're almost ready."

"They are." Chameliac confirmed. "You Rangers are _so_ predictable." He taunted, the Stingwingers kicking them back. "Chameliac, Red!" he shifted into Red mode as he and Leo faced off once again. "I know all of your moves. You can't win."

"All my moves, huh?" Leo echoed. "We'll see about that. Blazing Conflagration Saber!" he blasted Chameliac with a large flaming pillar.

"How about taking me on?" Maya challenged.

"Chameliac, Yellow!" Chameliac swapped colours.

"Lightning Impaler!" Maya tossed her lightning charged saber at Chameliac, electrocuting him in the process.

"Want to try a piece of me?" Damon stepped up.

"Gladly." Chameliac turned. "Chameliac Green!"

"Double Wind Slash!" Damon countered with a dual wind-powered energy slashes.

"Great Waterfall!" Kai's wave of water doused Chameliac.

"My turn!" Kendrix charged in. "Swirling Petal Barrage!" she released a wave of pink flower petals at Chameliac.

"This is impossible!" Chameliac hissed, beaten back by the petal wave.

"Apparently, it's quite possible." Leo corrected. "Now I'm going to give you something 100% Red. Red Astro Cycle! Chameliac this!" he rode towards the copycat monster. Red Capsular Cycle, Fireball Mode!" he shot through Chameliac.

"Must… defeat… Power Rangers…" Chameliac droned, getting back on his feet and made himself grow.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo commanded.

* * *

"This is awful." Mike blinked, seeing the screen reflecting the laser hitting the Galactabeasts. "They can use a laser gun to destroy the Galactabeasts."

"Not when we're on the job." Amy hissed and the two took off.

* * *

"Stingwingers!" Villamax ordered his troops, having been kicked to the ground by Mike. "Get them!"

"I don't think so." Mike corrected, using the Magna Blaster to take out the Stingwingers.

"My turn," Aeon Mercury added. "To finish the job.

"Not the laser!" Villamax yelled, seeing the ice Senshi power up two ice balls in her hands.

"Eternal Glacier!" Aeon Mercury ignored him and cast the ice spell. "Break!" she closed her fist, the laser structure shattering into ice chucks of metal.

* * *

"Galaxy Megazord!" Leo formed the Megazord.

"How can this be?" Chameliac was shocked. "The Galactabeasts are still here!"

"They're still here, but you won't be." Leo retorted.

"Chameliac Megazord!" Chameliac replicated the Galaxy Megazord Saber.

"Stratoforce, activate!" Aeon Mercury summoned the Stratoforce Megazord.

"Chameliac Stratoforce!" Chameliac reproduced the Stratoforce Megazord's boomerang. "Wait?" he gaped when he stood face-to-face with Centaurus Megazord's laser cannon. "Where did that come from?"

"Oops," Aeon Mercury grinned playfully. "My bad."

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!" Leo used the Megazord's Saber to destroy Chameliac after it was weakened by Centaurus Megazord's cannon.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. To the Tenth Power (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 27: To the Tenth Power (1)

* * *

"No…" Eternal Saturn muttered as she rushed to the scene mere moments after Maya and Damon were captured by their Psycho Rangers counterparts. "I'm too late. I just hope Uranus and Neptune have better luck."

* * *

"Space Sword Blaster!" Eternal Uranus' energy slash barely made a dent in Psycho Pink's armour.

"Deep…" Eternal Neptune was powering up her water sphere when the two Psycho Rangers vanished with their captives. "Ami isn't going to like this." the Ocean Senshi sighed.

* * *

In the forest, Psycho Red was about to finish off Leo when Andros kicked the evil Ranger to the ground.

"Shabon Spray!" Aeon Mercury's trademark fog came in, allowing Andros to retreat with Leo.

"I think we lost him." the still cloaked Andros remarked. Looking around, he removed his hood.

"You're Andros." Leo recognized the former Ranger. "Who's Psycho Red?"

"Everything you are," Andros explained. "Except he's exactly the opposite and twice as powerful. He'll stop at nothing to destroy you."

* * *

"Leo, you and Mike are the only ones left." Alpha informed Leo who just entered the Astro Megaship. "Andros!" he chirped, seeing Andros. "It's so good to see you again."

"Okay, it's great to see you too." Andros chuckled. "But now, we have to worry about the other Rangers."

"I'm picking up unusual frequency." D.E.C.A informed. "Locking on, now."

"Industrial Dome." Leo recognized the area. "Let's get going."

"Wait." Andros voiced. "I know how they think. Psycho Red didn't capture Leo, but they know you will try to save your friends."

"You have an idea?" Haruka looked at the former Red Ranger.

"D.E.C.A, is the Power Vault still sealed?" Andros asked.

"Affirmative." D.E.C.A replied.

"It's time to break it open." Andros stated. "Never thought I'll be needing this again." He strapped on his morpher. Here's the plan."

* * *

"Right on time." Trakeena scowled, seeing Leo blast the warehouse open.

"We brought along a couple of old friends." Aeon Mercury added, the Red Space Ranger and the Outer Senshi stepping out.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me again." Leo retorted.

"Two Red Rangers and the Outer Soldiers." Trakeena grinned.

"You'll be sorry you returned when we get through with you." Eternal Uranus snapped and the group led the villains out.

* * *

"Submarine Reflection!" Eternal Neptune's energy beam from her mirror blasted the Stingwinger guarding the console, enabling Mike to short-circuit the console with the Magna Blaster.

"The shield's gone." Kai looked around. "Come on."

* * *

"The plan worked." Andros nodded, the group regrouping.

"We've been tricked." Trakeena hissed.

"Anyone want to run for it, now's the time." Damon barked.

"In your dreams," Psycho Red sneered. "There may be 11 of you, but you still don't have a chance against us."

"How about 16 of us?" Carlos voiced, the other Space Rangers had arrived to the battlefield.

"Thought you could use a little help." Eternal Pluto remarked, manifesting. "So, I brought them along."

"Take no prisoners!" Trakeena ordered.

* * *

"Dead Scream." Eternal Pluto whispered, firing her Time-Space energy sphere at Psycho Red, giving Andros the opening he needed to blast Psycho Red into a pile of rubble.

Kendrix's slash forced Psycho Pink close to the ledge of the abandoned warehouse, with Eternal Saturn's 'Death Beam' sending her over the ledge and Cassie finished the job with her sonic blaster.

"Blizzard." Aeon Mercury smiled coldly as she turned Psycho Blue into a literal ice sculpture and letting Kai and T.J take out the evil Ranger.

"Quick, isn't he?" Eternal Uranus muttered, as Psycho Black dodged Carlos and Damon's attack. "Let's play Twister. Hurricane Punch!" the whirlwind generated by her wind-powered fist dragged Psycho Black backwards towards the two male Rangers, enabling Carlos and Damon to kick him into a pile of rubbish.

"Aqua Whirlpool." Eternal Neptune smiled serenely as she held down Psycho Yellow within her whirlpool, Maya then electrocuting the evil Ranger with her lightning.

"Can't let them beat us." Psycho Red growled, as the Psycho Rangers regrouped.

"Run while you still can." Leo warned.

"We will never quit." Psycho Red spat.

"Never say never." Eternal Uranus fired back. "Senshi." She looked at her sailor-suited comrades.

"Never thought I'll be doing this with the four of you." Aeon Mercury smiled. "Aeon Mercury Power!"

"Eternal Saturn Power!"

"Eternal Uranus Power!"

"Eternal Neptune Power!"

"Eternal Pluto Power!"

"Sailor Planet Attack!"

The massive energy pillar took out all five Psycho Rangers with one hit.

"That was…" Maya was shocked at the sheer power the Senshi had.

"Amazing…" Kendrix breathed as Kai pulled Aeon Mercury to her feet.

"Readings?" the ice Senshi looked at her significant other.

"More than enough to blast Earth twice." Kai replied.

"Bless our aiming then." Eternal Saturn joked.

* * *

"How did you know?" Leo asked Carlos once they retreated to the Astro Megaship.

"Eternal Pluto suddenly dropped in and informed us." Carlos replied.

"And speaking of Dr. Who," Ashley looked around. "Where is she?"

"Setsuna won't like that." Michiru scolded mildly.

"But you're smiling, Michiru-mama." Hotaru pointed out.

"Am I?" Michiru gave her adopted daughter a smile.

"Setsuna went back to the Time Gates." Haruka answered Ashley's question. "So," she turned to Kai. "You're the one Bluebell's dating."

"Er…" Kai muttered, gaping at the rather intimidating blond woman. "Ames, a little help?" he squeaked, seeking refuge behind his fiancée.

"Ruka, stop threatening him." Michiru swatted her lover on the arm.

"Ow, Michi." Haruka pouted. "That hurt, I want you to touch me gently."

"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are being cute again!" Hotaru gushed.

"Haruka-papa?" T.J blinked.

"Michiru-mama?" Cassie gaped.

"Firefly here is their adopted daughter." Amy giggled.

"So, those two," Kai pointed to Haruka and Michiru. "Are they…"

"Yup." Amy nodded. "They're in _that_ kind of relationship."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. The Power of Pink (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 28: The Power of Pink (2)

* * *

"Kendrix." Cassie spotted the worried Kendrix running somewhere. "What's going on?"

"It's Psycho Pink." Kendrix replied. "She's alive."

"Psycho Pink!" Cassie called, the two Pink Rangers seeing the evil Ranger exit from the electric outlet she had used to enter the computer network.

"You two alone don't have a chance against me." Psycho Pink taunted.

"Then make it three!" Amy declared behind the evil Ranger. "Aeon Mercury Power!" she transformed, the time span giving the two Rangers the chance they needed to morph.

Psycho Pink dodged the two Rangers' flying kicks and rolled to safely. "Once I get the Savage Sword, I'll be unstoppable."

"Crystallization Shield!" Aeon Mercury's barrier was formed almost immediately, shielding the three girls from Psycho Pink's energy blast.

"She got away!" Kendrix cursed, seeing Psycho Pink had vanished.

"What's the Savage Sword?" Cassie asked.

"It's more powerful than all the Quasar Sabers combined." Kendrix explained. "I saw the Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book. Psycho Pink read my mind. I've got to stop her. This is all happening because of me."

"This isn't your fault, Kendrix." Aeon Mercury soothed. "I mean, none of us expected Psycho Pink to survive getting blasted by the 'Planet Attack'; none of the Soldiers enemies in the past actually survived the 'Planet Attack'."

"We girls need to stick together." Cassie agreed.

"Rangers, come in." Kendrix turned on her communicator. "We're pursing Psycho Pink. She's going to Planet Rashon."

* * *

"Psycho Pink?" Leo echoed. "Still alive?"

"We _seriously_ need to make sure our enemies are dead." Haruka muttered.

"We're on our way." Leo informed.

"There's no time to waste." Andros urged.

"Look." Kai spotted the troop of Stingwingers in the sky.

"Be careful, guys." Leo warned and the Rangers went into battle.

"Eternal Saturn Power!"

"Eternal Uranus Power!"

"Eternal Neptune Power!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two attacks allowed both groups of Rangers to morph.

"Silence Wall!" Eternal Saturn's barrier deflected Deviot's laser blast.

* * *

"The Galaxy Book said the Savage Sword is somewhere in this area." Psycho Pink stumbled to her feet after teleporting to Rashon.

"Stay alert, you two." Kendrix warned, the three females having arrived at around the same time. "We can't let Psycho Pink find the sword before we do."

"I know it's around here somewhere…" Psycho Pink muttered. "There…" she saw the blade sticking out from the rock. "The Savage Sword is mine!" she ran towards the blade. "Finally, the Psycho Ranger will be invincible!"

"We're too late!" Aeon Mercury breathed, the trio seeing Psycho Pink ready to pull the sword out.

"Stop!" Cassie shouted.

"Don't do it!" Kendrix cried as they rushed to stop Psycho Pink.

"It's payback time." Psycho Pink declared and pulled the blade out.

"She's got the Savage Sword!" Kendrix exclaimed in horror.

After kicking both Pink Rangers to the ground, Psycho Pink focused on Cassie, before successfully wearing her down.

"This Savage Sword grows more powerful with each blow." Psycho Pink remarked.

Aeon Mercury ducked Psycho Pink's kick, defending herself with her Celestial Sword.

Hitting the ice Senshi back, Psycho Pink refocused her assault on Cassie.

"You okay?" Kendrix asked, Cassie was now forced back.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded. "Look out!" she pushed Kendrix away, seeing Psycho Pink charge in.

The evil Ranger started laughing when the blade in her hands started draining Cassie of her energy, the redirected power closing up her wounds. With the next three strikes, Psycho Pink knocked Cassie out of her morph and sent her rolling onto the ground.

"That's it for you, Pink Ranger." Psycho Pink walked towards Cassie when she spotted Cassie's morpher that had fallen some distance away. "I'll get you later." She changed her target. "Your morpher holds much power, and that power will be mine! Yes!" she was about to plunge the blade into the morpher when an ice barrier stopped the sword. "What?" she turned to see Aeon Mercury reach out a hand, a thin stream of ice coming out from her palm. "You!"

"Area Ice Shield." The Godling Senshi smiled weakly. "Good thing I still have enough energy left to cast that."

"It matters not." Psycho Pink snorted. "Once you run out of energy, the shield will disappear on its own. On second thought, I'll just force my way through!" using more strength, she slammed the blade down, shattering the shield and the sword was thrust into Cassie's morpher.

"What's happening?" Kendrix asked, the power surge erupting into an eerie red energy pillar.

Psycho Pink started laughing manically as she absorbed the energy out surge. "I'm going to use your power; I'm going to drain every last ounce of your strength."

"Cassie!" Kendrix turned to the whimpering girl, the energy backlash was already taking effect.

"I don't think this is normal." Aeon Mercury muttered, going full medic mode on Cassie as the three girls watched the mutated Psycho Pink grow in size.

"I think it's time to teach her some manners." Leo retorted, the rest of the Rangers arriving in the Galaxy Megazord.

"Cassie, don't worry." Kendrix assured. "We're going to get your powers back."

"I can ty a regenerative spell." Aeon Mercury said. "Restoration Aqua Dome." She summoned a small orb of water in her palms, expanding it into a sphere that covered Cassie and concentrated on healing the wounded Ranger.

"Amy…" Kendrix muttered, seeing the ice Senshi wince from the energy backlash when the Savage Sword continued to drain Cassie's morpher.

"I have enough power to handle the both of you." Psycho Pink declared, when Astro Megazord entered the battle.

"I've got to do something." Kendrix looked at the red energy pillar. "I'm the only one who can save her."

"Kendrix…" Cassie muttered from within the water bubble. "Kendrix!" she cried out, Kendrix was pushed back by the energy. "Kendrix, get out of there!" she screamed after Kendrix forced her way in.

"I have to, Cassie!" Kendrix shouted back.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!" Leo ended the fight after Astro Megazord weakened Psycho Pink.

"Kendrix, stop!" Cassie pleaded as Kendrix came closer to her target.

"I've almost reached the morpher." Kendrix's voice sounded from the communicator. "It's the only way to save Cassie. This got to do it."

"Get out of there!" Cassie screamed.

"But I've got to destroy it." Kendrix insisted. "Forever. This has got to work." Holding her sword in a reverse grip, she slashed the Savage Sword, successfully breaking it into half as the explosion blew her off, just as Aeon Mercury's healing bubble receded when the ice Senshi fainted from exhaustion.

"Kendrix…" Leo muttered, Kendrix's spirit was now floating before them, Kai was carrying the unconscious Amy in his arms.

"Kendrix…" Maya held back her tears.

"I'm okay." Kendrix smiled. "I'll always be here." Her spirit now entering her Quasar Saber, the sword then flew off to places unknown.

"Kendrix…" Cassie muttered, retrieving her reformed morpher.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Protect the Quasar Saber (3)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 29: Protect the Quasar Saber (3)

* * *

"Where is she?" Villamax cursed, once Karone vanished with the Pink Ranger's Quasar Saber. "Blast! This cannot be happening!" he stormed out of the auction hall.

"Lady Amity." Karone looked at her saviour, the two females having hidden behind a pillar. "The Rangers…"

"I know." Tethys Mercury nodded, Amy having recently upgraded to her Goddess Senshi form. "We have to warn them." Taking Karone's wrist, the two vanished in a water puddle.

* * *

"What?" Leo blinked, when the flying Pink Quasar Saber stopped Villamax from blasting him.

"Come on!" Karone urged.

"But how?" Kai blinked.

"We'll tell you later." Tethys Mercury assured.

"Karone?" Leo recognized Andros' younger sister.

"Yeah, it's me." Karone nodded. "I wanted to bring this back to you." She handed the Quasar Saber to Leo.

"Kendrix's Saber." Damon gaped.

"How did you get it?" Kai wondered.

"Believe it or not, it was on Onyx." Tethys Mercury replied. "Karone had to pretend she was still Astronema to get it back."

"You took a real risk." Maya remarked.

"I did a lot of evil things while I was Astronema." Karone admitted. "So when Lord Hermes came to me, I took the chance to do something good."

"I don't know how we can begin to thank you." Leo nodded.

"You don't have to." Karone assured.

"We better get out of here." Leo told the others. "Trakeena." He stopped, seeing the villains appearing before them.

"So, we meet again." Trakeena remarked.

"Unlucky for you." Leo retorted.

"No, unlucky for you." Deviot corrected.

"Four Rangers, the Pink Quasar Saber, a washed-up Astronema and a Goddess Soldier." Trakeena grinned.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Leo assured.

"This is turning out to be a great day." Trakeena's grin widened.

"Afraid we'll have to spoil it for you." Leo remarked.

"Oh, but you won't." Trakeena corrected and blasted the group with her staff, forcing Leo to drop the Quasar Saber.

Blocking off Trakeena's sword with her Celestial Sword, Tethys Mercury gave Karone the opening she needed to grab the Pink Quasar Saber and the three women faced off against each other. Giving the small sand hill a glance, the Goddess Senshi nodded at Karone and the duo ran up the slope, leading Trakeena away.

Deflecting Trakeena's next attack, the two females dodged the villainess' sword swing and parried Trakeena's blade with their own.

Trakeena retaliated by sending a series of rapid punches to their stomachs, forcing them to the ground. Focusing her attack on Karone, Trakeena then blasted the defenceless female over the cliff.

"Now for you." Trakeena turned to the Goddess Senshi. "Never, ever mess with Trakeena." She growled, blasted the Senshi off the hill.

"Hello Karone." The morphed Kendrix greeted Karone, having saved her from falling.

"Kendrix…" Karone breathed and Kendrix passed her morpher.

"You will become the Pink Ranger." Kendrix informed. "The others need your help." She teleported them back to the hill. "You need to hurry. I'll be there if you need me."

"Now, your powers will be mine!" Trakeena laughed as she poised her staff at Tethys Mercury's brooch. "I can just imagine how glorious it will be with the power of a Goddess running through my veins! You?" she glared when Karone stopped her.

"It's me, Amy." Karone nodded, transforming into the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"I'll take care of her." Villamax charged at Karone, only to be slashed by Leo as both Tethys Mercury and Karone took on Trakeena. "My Queen, wait." He pulled Trakeena back. "If we can keep all of them bust here, then no one will be protecting Terra Venture."

"I've been given the honour of finishing you off alone." Spikaka declared.

"All right, guys, there is five of us now." Leo nodded.

"Iris Luminous Stream!" Tethys Mercury released the more powerful version of the 'Luminous Rainbow Stream' energy beam.

"Hyper Drive Mode!" Karone took the charge and the Rangers destroyed Spikaka.

"It's incredible." Maya gushed after they powered down.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Karone gaped. "Me? A Power Ranger?"

"Rangers," Alpha voiced over the communicator. "Trakeena's sent her monster to Terra Venture. Get back here quickly."

"Sailor Teleport!" Tethys Mercury vanished in a shimmer of bubbles as the Rangers boarded their Jet Jammers.

* * *

"Why does _this_ keep happening?" Tethys Mercury was _not_ amused as Ironite grew in size.

"Looks like you'll be getting a crash course of being a Ranger." Maya joked.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Karone summoned the Galaxy Megazord.

"I've waited a long time for my chance to destroy the Rangers." Ironite declared as the two adversaries circled each other. "And this is finally it."

"Centaurus Megazord, activate!" Tethys Mercury summoned the Centaurus Megazord after seeing Ironite ram down the Galaxy Megazord.

After tossing Ironite onto the ground, Centaurus Megazord then blasted the monster with its laser cannon.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!" Karone ended the battle.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Facing The Past

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 30: Facing The Past

* * *

"And who's next?" Magnetox taunted, having drained Leo of his Ranger powers.

"I don't think so." Damon retorted, the others arriving.

"Leo, you got to re-morph." Kai remarked, helping his leader up.

"I don't think he can." Tethys Mercury stated. "Take a look at his morpher; it's busted."

"She's right." Maya blinked.

"And the rest of you won't be able to, either." Magnetox declared.

"We'll just have to see about that." Damon fired back.

"No," Karone protested. "We have to retreat."

"You can try." Magnetox readied his magnet staff. "But it won't do you any good."

"White Ripple!" Tethys Mercury fired off her ice beam from the Celestial Sword, locking Magnetox in ice and allowing the group to make their escape.

* * *

"All of your Ranger powers have been drained." Alpha reported, using the hand-scanner on Leo in the Astro Megaship. "And you're unable to morph without them."

"Worst of all, I have no idea how to get them back." Leo admitted.

"Maybe…" Karone voiced. "I know a way. When I was Astronema, I once fought a powerful warrior. He was an awesome opponent. His power came from two keys he wore on his shoulders. When they combined, he became invincible. I had to do something, so I stopped him from bringing the two powers together; to make sure he'll never be able to use them again."

"You think…" Leo stumbled towards Karone. "The keys still have the power?"

"I don't know." Karone sighed. "That was years ago."

"Sounds like a long shot." Kai noted.

"That monster has my powers." Leo reminded. "He's capable of anything. This might be the only way to stop him."

"Guys," Mike entered the control room. "The monster's attacking again."

"Didn't think he'll break free of the ice so fast." Amy remarked.

"We're on it." Kai replied. "Good luck." He told Leo and the rest of the group left to fight off Magnetox.

* * *

"With my new powers, I'm unbeatable." Magnetox boasted.

"Magnetox!" Kai snapped, jumping into the fray with Maya.

"Now is my turn." Mike appeared with Damon, firing his Magna Blaster, only to have Magnetox deflect the shots. "He's strong."

"Understatement." Tethys Mercury muttered.

"Next." Magnetox growled, having taken down the group. "Let's try that on people." He added, flinging Kai over to an abandoned vehicle and fired his lightning stream at Kai and Maya. "Enough playing around." He turned the dial on his staff. "Full power!"

"Crystallization Shield!" Tethys Mercury immediately summoned her shield to block off Magnetox's attack, only to have the energy stream punch through her barely formed barrier to hit Kai and Maya and taking their powers.

"Perfect." Magnetox nodded.

"He won't stop until he gets all our powers." Damon realized.

"We can't think about that right now." Mike stated. "We have to get him out of the City Dome where he can't hurt innocent people."

"This is easier than I thought." Magnetox laughed when the defeated Rangers beat a retreat.

* * *

"He just _doesn't_ give up easily, does he?" Tethys Mercury remarked, a water shield was instantly erected to shield the fleeing group from the flames Magnetox caused in the warehouse. "Great, I fell for it." She mumbled, seeing Magnetox had taken the chance to drain Mike and Damon of their powers.

"Thanks for the energy boost." Magnetox was ready to impale Mike and Damon. "Now to finish you off!"

"Ice Dragon!" Tethys Mercury released her ice construct at Magnetox, sending him crashing into a pile of barrels and allowing the rest to retreat.

"I'm finished playing hide-and-seek." Magnetox declared, uncovering the Rangers within Tethys Mercury's healing sphere. "Time to take the Goddess Soldier's energy as well."

"I don't think so." Karone retorted, blasting Magnetox with her Jet Jammer's lasers and slamming the monster into a pile of barrels. "Sorry I took so long." She dodged Magnetox's strike. "Mercury, finish healing them."

"Right." the ice Senshi nodded.

"Magnetox." Leo appeared from his hiding spot.

"Red Ranger." Magnetox was stunned. "But how?"

"We have some unfinished business." Leo stepped into battle.

"Yes, we do." Magnetox agreed. "I have all of the Rangers' powers."

"I don't think so." Leo retorted. "Red Armour Power!" he summoned his Battlizer. "This is your last chance to get out of here."

"Not with all these powers to take." Magnetox bragged.

"Fire!" Leo released the grappling claw, sending Magnetox flying out of the warehouse. "Laser lock on."

"You don't' scare me." Magnetox growled.

"Fire!" Leo commanded, the twin blasters taking out Magnetox.

"Nice." Tethys Mercury whistled as the Rangers' powers returned.

* * *

"For the first time in my life, I feel like my past is behind me." Karone nodded, the girls watching the guys play rugby. "My future is a clean slate. I feel so alive."

"Hey," Maya grinned. "How about a little mischief?"

"You're bad." Karone chided.

"I smell a prank." Amy giggled. "What do you have in mind?"

Maya gestured to the other two and whispered her idea, with Karone stifling a giggle and Amy biting her upper lip to stop her laughter.

Damon let out a protest when he felt a constant spray of cold water rain on his back, the other guys laughing at his misfortune, only to have the girls concentrate the water hose on them.

* * *

 _How dare she be happy when she betrayed us?_ Chiba Usagi silently fumed, recalling what the Outer Senshi had related to them about Ami's wellbeing. _I refuse to acknowledge any rights she has! As long as I'm around and still the Moon Princess, she has NO rights! I WILL have her power and the 'Gate of the Underworld' summoning under MY control! Only I deserve such power!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Turn Up the Volume

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 31: Turn Up the Volume

* * *

"Got your morning perk-up." Kai grinned, setting a cup of coffee on Amy's work table.

"My hero." Amy grinned, kissing him briefly on the cheek. "Get running before you're late."

"Spoilsport." Kai teased and exited her consultation room.

* * *

"Rangers." Decibat greeted the incoming Rangers in front of the lecture halls.

"Some friendly advice: get off Terra Venture." Leo ordered.

"I certainly didn't expect friendly, so I brought these guys along." Decibat summoned his Stingwinger troop.

"Some people just never learn." Tethys Mercury sighed. "Aurora Freeze!" she bombarded the Stingwingers with a rain of minuscule ice balls, freezing them in their tracks and allowing the Rangers to take out the minions with relative ease.

"Time for you to go!" Karone snapped.

"Don't think so." Decibat taunted. "It's time for a 'special' announcement." And released a boom of soundwaves at the Rangers.

"It's too loud." Maya winced.

"We've got to stop him." Damon took out his Trans-Blaster.

"Water Whip!" Tethys Mercury formed a water whip from her hand and secured Decibat's feet.

Taking the opening, Damon leapt over Decibat, kicking him and shot out the speakers on the monster's shoulders.

"You blew out my woofer!" Decibat hissed. "You haven't heard the last of me, Rangers." With that, he vanished.

* * *

"Here we go again." Tethys Mercury was _not_ amused when Decibat returned and started blowing the windows up with his soundwaves.

"What?" Decibat taunted, after Leo landed a kick on his back. "Not glad to see me? I told you I'll come back."

"A decision you'll regret." Leo snapped.

"I've got him." Karone assured, after Decibat kicked Leo to the ground and pummelled the monster with a series of kicks and punches, Maya sending him off the building with a kick.

"Enough." Decibat retorted and unleashed his powered up soundwaves at the Rangers, the shockwave pinning them into a wall.

"It's even louder than before." Karone winced.

"We need to use the Lights of Orion." Leo stated.

"We can't without Damon." Kai reminded.

"Where is he?" Maya wondered.

"I'm tired of this game." Decibat snapped, having been distracted by the GSA's newest 'Ultrasonic Transmitter'. "Full power!"

At Damon's cue, Baxter blasted Decibat with a second shot from the 'Ultrasonic Transmitter'.

"My pretty speakers." Decibat wailed when the blast short-circuited his upgrade.

"You singing days are over, Decibat." Leo retorted.

"You guys okay?" Damon asked, jumping in. "We're tired of your noise." He told Decibat.

"Iris Luminous Stream!" Tethys Mercury released the all-too-familiar rainbow-coloured energy, powering the Rangers up.

"I think I'll be going now." Decibat muttered, backing off.

"Hyper Drive Mode!" Damon took the lead, destroying the bat-like monster with the combined attack.

* * *

"You know," Amy stated as the group settled in for dinner. "I just realized something."

"What?" Maya asked.

"Anyone, besides me, noticed that we didn't use the Megazords _at_ _all_ in the last two battles?" Amy asked.

"Wow," Mike blinked. "You're right."

"So what does that mean?" Leo wondered.

"Either Trakeena's running out of good monsters," Amy set the table.

"Or she's getting desperate." Kai finished, bringing a pot of stew to the table.

"I still think it's kind of freaky how you two finish each other's sentences so perfectly." Damon remarked.

"Damon, it's a talent." Kai grinned. "Ow…" he whined when Amy slapped him on the arm.

"Don't mind him, everyone." Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Enter the Lost Galaxy (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 32: Enter the Lost Galaxy (1)

* * *

"I know you would come." The Guardian voiced from his cell before Kai left. "You must help me recover the Book."

"Excuse me?" Kai blinked, entering the cell room.

"The Galaxy Book." The Guardian reinstated. "It doesn't belong here. You must help me."

"Why me?" Kai asked.

"Because, you're the Blue Ranger." The Guardian replied.

"Who are you?" Kai frowned, shutting the door.

"I am the Guardian of the Book." The Guardian answered. "It was stolen centuries ago. Recently, it sent forth an energy pulse."

"How did you know that?" Kai pressed.

"Because someone started to recite the counter-spell." The Guardian replied. "The energy pulse was small. Had the entire spell been spoken, the result will be immeasurable. You see, this Book was never meant to be a research experiment. I need to take it back and guard it, and it's your destiny to help me."

* * *

"But he knows I'm the Blue Ranger." Kai pointed out, having convened with the Ranger team.

"Only someone working for Trakeena will know that." Maya reminded.

"Exactly." Karone agreed.

"Yeah, and it was obvious he was trying to steal the book." Damon concurred.

"He said it was my destiny to help him." Kai added. "I can't explain it; something tells me he's right."

"You're too silent, Amy." Leo looked over that the ice Senshi who was staring out of the window. "What's your take on this?"

"Before Queen Selenity came into power, the Royal House of Mercury was entrusted with protecting the Galaxy Book." Amy stated. "Hermes, my father, personally trained an exceptional warrior to guard the Book. Before Queen Selenity's ultimatum was put forth, Athras was then sent to a faraway planet to keep the Book out of her hands. After so long, I could _never_ mistake Athras' unique energy signature for anyone else's. He is who he says he is."

* * *

"I brought you some breakfast." Kai pushed a food trolley into the cell the next day. "What's happened to you?" he frowned, seeing the blue streaks on Athras' face.

"The atmosphere…" Athras muttered. "I'm afraid I won't be able to survive for much longer."

"I wish I could help." Kai remarked, handing him the mug of water.

"But you will." Athras confirmed. "You see, I can see into the future as well as into the past." He waved his hand and a clear screen came up.

"I don't understand." Kai muttered, seeing the future him picking up the Galaxy Book from the ground.

"Everything that transpires will in time." Athras assured, before clutching his chest in agony.

"Come on." Kai lifted the cover of the food trolley. "You're getting out of here."

* * *

"What about the Galaxy Book?" Athras asked after Kai led him out from a back door.

"Can you meet me in the Mountain Dome?" Kai asked.

"Wait." Athras pulled Kai back and handed five clear crystal shards from his overalls pocket. "When you need them, these will protect you." With that, he stumbled off.

* * *

"Princess…" Athras breathed, almost collapsing into Tethys Mercury's arms when he nears his landing spot.

"Athras." Tethys Mercury whispered and willed out her Mercury Parbaibas Crystal and started healing her father's chosen warrior.

* * *

"You have something I want and it will be mine." Deviot swore, hiding in the bushes and seeing Kai ride to the Mountain Dome with the Galaxy Book in a security case.

"Deviot…" Kai muttered, having been blasted out of his Astro Cycle.

"Give me that book!" Deviot barked, knocking Kai to the ground with another blast. "I had it with you!" he hissed, having gained the upper hand in the fight. "You have foiled my plans for the last time, Blue Ranger! I wish I could say it's been fun." He was ready to finish Kai off. "But it hasn't. Goodbye. The Guardian?" he turned when Athras' energy bolt stopped him. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it." Tethys Mercury growled, appearing beside Athras.

With a war cry, Athras charged at Deviot, bringing the robot to his knees and snatched away his sword, before using the weapon to slash the villain.

"Athras, don't strain yourself." Tethys Mercury teleported before Athras when the blue streaks appeared on Athras' chest.

"Of course!" Deviot realized. "You cannot survive in this atmosphere." Blasting Kai off and forcing him to drop the chest, he grabbed the case. "Finally, the Galaxy Book is mine!"

"Athras, you…" Tethys Mercury gasped when Athras stood back up.

"Please, Princess." Athras pleaded. "At the very least, allow me to finish my duty dying." With that, he charged straight at Deviot.

Deviot simply laughed and blasted Athras point blank, mortally wounding him.

"You must guard the Book now." The dying Athras told Kai. "Destiny waits for no one. Goodbye." With that, he breathed his last and the sword dropped from his grip, his Soul Gem floating into Tethys Mercury's hands.

A caw alerted the pair in blue of the arrival of a raven and Kai watched as a white raven circled above them and landed on the ground.

"Go." Tethys Mercury instructed, giving the raven's Athras' Soul Gem. "Send his soul to Elysian."

"Caw!" the white bird cried and flew off with the Gem in its beak.

"You've gone too far this time, Deviot." Kai snapped.

"Actually, I've just began." Deviot corrected and opened the Galaxy Book. "Keonta, Karova, Melanite, Hakova. A thousand nightmares will soon come true. Space will twist, then rip in two. Reality ends, time is tossed, as galaxies found become galaxies lost! It's working!"" he laughed as the skies darkened, the Book crackling with the released energies.

"We've got to find a way to stop it." Kai remarked.

"Why do they just keep getting uglier?" Tethys Mercury was not impressed by Deviot's transformation.

"I have more power than you could ever imagine!" Deviot declared. "Your destiny is now destruction!" with a single swipe, he took out Leo and battered the others to the ground.

"Maya." Leo hurried over, Deviot having tossed her over his shoulder.

"You pathetic Rangers will finally feel the ultimate wrath of the mighty Deviot." Deviot declared.

"Isis Luminous Stream!" Tethys Mercury powered up the Rangers, only to have Deviot knock them back.

"He's too strong." Leo gaped.

"You have no idea." Deviot laughed. "The power I hold is limitless."

"We'll see about that." Leo retorted. "Power Up Mode!", only to have Deviot easily deflect the energy back.

"There's got to be a way to stop him." Maya stated.

"Wrong!" Deviot snapped, ready to blast the Rangers when Tethys Mercury's 'Crystallization Shield' blocked off the blast.

"We've got to get the Book back." Maya remarked.

"But how?" Damon wondered. "He's got too much power."

"I almost forgot." Kai remembered. "Athras said these will protect us." He showed the group the crystal shards.

"We've got nothing to lose." Leo noted and each took a shard.

"Nothing can help you now." Deviot declared.

"Crystals, power up!" the Rangers threw the gems onto the floor.

"This is your final chance to give up, Deviot." Tethys Mercury warned, now in her Goddess form and decked in her Kamui Robe.

"Give up?" Deviot taunted. "Never."

"Endless Winter!" Goddess Amity released her absolute zero ice storm at Deviot from her Caduceus Staff.

"He's taken up a notch." Kai noted, seeing Deviot grow up in size and summoned the Galaxy Megazord.

"You pathetic little Megazord stands no chance against my new powers." Deviot boasted.

"Zenith Carrierzord, Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, activate!" Goddess Amity summoned the three Zords to battle once she saw Galaxy Megazord was no match for the upgraded Deviot. "Is this familiar or what?" she grinned.

"It'll take more than two tin-cans to destroy me." Deviot boasted.

"He _didn't_ just say that." Goddess Amity growled, Centaurus Megazord slamming into Deviot and Stratoforce Megazord sent the villain to the ground with a flying kick. "Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord; Dual Energy Cyclone!" she ordered, the two Megazords weakening Deviot with their combination attack.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!" Kai took the lead, taking out Deviot.

* * *

"Look, there it is." Leo spotted the Galaxy Book on the ground and was about to approach it when the energy storm generated by the spell Deviot cast forced the Rangers back.

"Crystallization Shield!" Tethys Mercury's barrier was immediately in place as the group waited out the storm. "This isn't good." She muttered, looking up at the darkening sky when Kai picked up the Book. "Kai, we have to go now." She informed Kai.

* * *

"This is unbelievable." Daman gaped as the group hurried across the pathway, the glass revealing that the Colony was floating in the middle of an inky space.

"Where are we?" Leo wondered.

"Reality ends, time is tossed…" Kai recited from memory. "As galaxies found become galaxies lost. We're in the Lost Galaxy."

"Thank you for pointing _that_ out, Captain Obvious." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Someone's being sarcastic." Karone joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Beware the Mutiny (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 33: Beware the Mutiny (2)

* * *

"Welcome maties." Captain Mutiny greeted after descending from his floating boat on a red carpet. "Welcome to the Lost Galaxy. There's no need for weapons, lads." He chided, seeing the welcoming committee. "I come in peace. You're my guests."

* * *

"You ever seen this guy?" Leo looked at Karone behind the barricades.

"Never." Karone shook her head.

"So, this is where he ended up after the Queen banished him." Amy muttered.

* * *

"That's right, bring it out." Captain Munity gestured to the Swabbies to bring a chest. "I see a git to ya." He kicked the chest open. "This is from my humble ship to yours. Hi there, mate." He greeted Commander Stanton. "You must be the master of this fine vessel. Great pleasure."

"I'm Commander Stanton." The Commander introduced himself. "This is the space colony, Terra Venture. We were caught up in some kind of energy storm."

"And that's how you came to be cast on the shores of the Lost Galaxy." Captain Munity added. "Of course, I should've known. It's always the same story."

"So, we were not the first space craft to end up here?" Commander Stanton asked. "In the Lost Galaxy?"

"It happened every hundred years or so." Captain Munity admitted. "See the hook on my arm; but have no fear, Captain Munity is here and at your service." You'll be home before the sun sets over the udder. You see, I've got this fancy machine that will slow down the galactic realignment."

"You do?" Commander Stanton frowned. "Where?"

"It's back on my home planet." Captain Munity replied. "You'll have to come and get it. Just follow me. Staddle up." He commanded and left the plaza.

"I don't trust him, sir." Mike admitted.

"We don't have many options." Commander Stanton reminded. "Get a Heliship and go get this machine. Let's just hope it works."

* * *

"It's too easy." Karone remarked.

"I agree." Leo concurred. "We've got to check him out."

* * *

"Everything that you need is right inside ." Captain Munity told Mike, handing him a key as the Swabbies loaded up the huge crate.

"Let's move!" Mike barked and the Heliship shifted into position.

"Good luck and have a safe journey home." Captain Munity added.

"Why does that crate look more like a cage?" Amy whispered as the Rangers watched the Heliship take off.

"So, it's back to Terra Venture?" Damon asked.

"No, not yet." Leo replied. "We don't know the first thing about this Captain Munity."

"Actually..." Amy started. "I do know Captain Munity, or rather my past self did."

"Tell us." Leo looked at the navy-haired doctor.

"No time." Amy replied. "I'll narrate the highlighted version along the way: he's a slaver and had committed numerous accounts of atrocities before he was brought before Selenity to face justice." She related. "Since there were no execution laws in the Silver Millennium's justice system, Selenity did the next best thing and banished him to the desolate end of the universe. I never expected her to send him to the Lost Galaxy, though."

"Slaves." Karone breathed, seeing the groups of workers hammering at the rocks in the pit below.

"A leopard never changes its spots." Amy shook her head.

"Captain Munity captures spaceships." Kai realized.

"And the crew mines its treasures." Damon added.

"No one should live like that." Maya muttered. "We've got to free them."

"I'm starting to wonder what's in that box." Kai frowned.

"First we must stop them from getting to Terra Venture." Leo reasoned. "Whatever is inside isn't good."

"Intruders." Barbarax spotted the Rangers on the cliff.

"Send Rocketron." Captain Munity instructed.

* * *

"The welcoming committee's here." Amy muttered when Rocketron forced the Rangers to stop in their tracks.

"You're too curious for your own good." Rocketron retorted. "Swabbies, take them!" he summoned his troops.

"Rocketron, what an unpleasant surprise." Amy rolled her eyes and transformed, the Rangers following suit.

"Quasar Launchers, fire!" Kai and Karone took out their share of Swabbies as Damon and Leo took out the Swabbies with their swords. Maya's Quasar Launcher took out the Swabbies around her.

"White Ripple!" Tethys Mercury released her wave of ice to counter the missile Rocketron fired at them.

"Red Capsular Cycle!" Leo summoned the Capsular Cycle. "Fireball Mode!" and shot through Rocketron. "Oh no." he muttered, seeing the monster grow up in size.

"Now, I'll crush you!" Rocketron slammed his hand down.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo summoned the Galactazords. "Galaxy Megazord, online!"

"I've activated self-destruct mode." Rocketron declared, having caught Galaxy Megazord in a backhanded grip. "And you're going with me."

"Stratoforce Megazord, activate!" Tethys Mercury summoned the blue Megazord.

"I'll destroy both of you!" Rocketron swore, Stratoforce Megazord freed Galaxy Megazord with a flying kick.

"Why do they _always_ charge right in?" Tethys Mercury sighed. "Stratoforce, go."

At her command, Stratoforce Megazord pummelled Rocketron with a series of punches and held the monster firm.

"Leo, five seconds and counting." Tethys Mercury reminded.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, Full Power!" Leo took out Rocketron before the self-destruct was activated. "We've got to get back to the ship."

* * *

"Wait!" Leo shouted, jumping off his Jet Jammer with the other Rangers in tow. "No! Don't open it!" he shouted, seeing the crate door creak open and the explosion blowing the soldiers around the box off.

"What is that?" Damon exclaimed, seeing Grunchor emerge from the box.

"Where did it go?" Leo asked, stumbling to his feet after Grunchor fired two shots at the Rangers, the monster having barrowed underground.

"It looks like it barrowed underground." Karone remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Grunchor on the Loose (3)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 34: Grunchor on the Loose (3)

* * *

"I tried to get back in time to warn you." Leo informed Commander Stanton. "Captain Munity has no intention of helping Terra Venture get out of the Lost Galaxy. He wants to capture the ship to make everyone his slaves."

"Slaves?" Commander Stanton echoed.

"He has thousands of them." Kai added.

"That's right." Damon nodded. "We saw them."

"We'd better figure out to see where the monster's gone." Leo led the team off.

"I should have never trusted that Captain Munity." Commander Stanton cursed. "I want every personnel on search teams." He instructed Mike. "Put out an alert to clear the streets. Let's find that thing before it finds us."

* * *

"Leo." Maya helped Leo out of the manhole as Karone climbed out with Damon's help. "You guys find anything?"

"Nothing." Leo replied. "We looked everywhere."

"Guys," Tethys Mercury's voice came over the communicator. "I just detected Grunchor by the highway tunnel."

"We're on it." Leo nodded.

* * *

"There it is!" Kai pointed to the over-towering monster which had just melted a vehicle with his acid.

"I think we're going need some big firepower." Leo remarked. "Quasar Launchers!" the team summoned their bazookas. "Fire!" Leo gave the order. "It didn't work." He gaped, Grunchor was unharmed and tunnelled back into the hole he crawled out from. "It got away!"

* * *

"Don't drag them!" Deviot scolded his Swabbies troop. "Pick them up, you Swabbies swine! Grunchor will be here anytime now and he's going to be hungry. Now put the containers in place! Do not be afraid." He took out his controller. "I'm in complete control."

"Deviot!" Leo yelled. "What are you doing here, Deviot?"

"I am here to welcome you to the Lost Galaxy." Deviot taunted.

"You're not welcome here!" Maya snapped and the Rangers charged into battle.

"It's time for your feeding." Deviot grinned, the blink on his scanner indicated that Grunchor was approaching.

"Here it comes!" Leo warned. "Get out of the way!"

"Right on schedule, Grunchor." Deviot praised. "Your feast is about to begin."

"White Ripple!" Tethys Mercury's ice wave blasted Deviot off the container box.

"My scanner!" Deviot cried when the device skidded out of his hands. "Wait Grunchor, come back!"

"You can't control him anymore." Leo claimed the scanner.

"You don't know who you are dealing with." Deviot snapped. "Give me that scanner."

"Icycle Ray!" Tethys Mercury blasted Deviot with her ice shards. "Now," the business end of the Celestial Sword was poised at Deviot's throat. "Tell us how to stop Grunchor or you'll find yourself a head shorter."

"You'd better tell us how to use this thing, before I let Mercury flash freeze you." Leo demanded.

"I don't remember." Deviot replied.

"Freezing…" Tethys Mercury powered up an ice ball on her index finger.

"Wait, wait." Deviot stammered. "I'll tell you; it's fire! Fire is the only thing, but it'll take more than you have. I swear to you." He bowed. "I'm telling the truth."

"Fire?" Leo echoed.

"But how are we going…" Maya wondered when Deviot grabbed her ankle, tripping her and made good his escape.

"We've got to catch him." Damon voiced.

"Wait." Maya stopped him. "Let the coward run."

"Guys, look at this." Leo looked at the scanner's screen to see the green dot blinking. "Grunchor's on the move and it looks like he's going this way." He turned.

* * *

"The signal's getting stronger." Leo noted, the team were near a yard.

"Guys." Mike met up with the group on the open road. "Have you found anything yet?"

"We got the scanner from Deviot." Leo informed.

"Good." Mike nodded. "Split up; we'll be able to cover more ground."

* * *

"The Rangers." Barbarax realized when a blast forced him to drop his hammer. "You guys are always showing up at the wrong time."

"What are you doing here?" Maya demanded.

"I guess we'll just have to show you." Barbarax let his troops loose.

"Blizzard Storm!" Tethys Mercury was not in the mood for a dragged out battle with the Swabbies minions.

"Quasar Launcher!" Karone blasted the frozen Swabbies as the other Rangers took out their share of icicle Swabbies with their elemental attacks.

"I hear Grunchor." Barbarax remarked.

"It sounds close." Karone agreed.

"And it's getting closer." Kai added.

"And here I thought Japan was earthquake-prone." Tethys Mercury muttered when Grunchor continued to tunnel.

"Grunchor's here." Barbarax noted. "And right on time."

"Barbarax," Maya snapped. "Get off Terra Venture!"

"But it got away." Barbarax hissed and fired off a stream of fire at the Rangers, only to have his attack deflected by Tethys Mercury's 'Crystallization Shield'.

"I hope Mike and Leo have better luck than we do." The ice Senshi remarked.

* * *

"Look out!" Mike warned, the two brothers feeling the ground shake underneath their feet.

"He's coming right at us!" Leo saw the upturned earth charging towards them. "That was too close." He heaved in relief, the siblings jumped aside to dodge. "Guys, he's in the Mountain Dome." He opened his communicator.

* * *

"We copy that, Leo." Kai responded and the group took off with Barbarax close behind.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kai asked, the group meeting up.

"Last we saw him, he was right under this Dome." Leo replied.

"You Rangers don't know when to quit." Barbarax stated.

"Sure we do." Leo snapped. "Never!"

"I've had enough of you." Barbarax jumped into battle.

"We're going to give you more." Leo fired back.

"Freezing Storm!" Tethys Mercury simply froze the Swabbies in place and allowing the Rangers and Mike a rather easy fight. "I don't even want to know why they bother sending minions against us anymore." She tsked.

"You're going to regret ever…" Barbarax brandished his ae and charged at the Rangers. "Excellent." He cawed when Grunchor arrived. "Now you're going to see what destruction really is." He turned to the Rangers. "Rise, mighty Grunchor!"

"The bigger they are…" Kai started.

"Kai, don't you dare finish that sentence." Tethys Mercury warned.

"Why don't we join our powers?" Mike suggested.

"Good idea." Leo agreed and the Rangers focused their energy on Leo, allowing the Red Ranger to fire off a blast of flame at the towering Grunchor. "I think it's working!" he noted, seeing Grunchor engulfed in a giant fireball. "Did it work?" he wondered, the shockwave knocking the group off their feet.

"I think we did it." Maya beamed.

"Think again." Tethys Mercury corrected when the smoke cleared and Grunchor mutated into an even larger version of himself.

"How could he ever survived that?" Leo was shocked.

"This guy doesn't quit." Mike added.

"Avalanche Defense!" Tethys Mercury summoned her most powerful barrier to battle off Grunchor's fire storm.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo summoned the Galactabeasts.

"Torozord, charge!" Mike called forth his Zord.

"Galaxy Megazord, online!" Leo formed the Megazord.

"He just ate boulders." Kai was shocked when Grunchor sucked in a couple of rocks from the valley.

"They're giving him more energy." Maya realized.

"We've got to stop him now before he gets too strong." Leo declared.

"This guy's tough." Kai admitted, Grunchor having forced both Megazords back with the lightning from its body.

"We've got to get more power somehow." Maya added.

"How about our Ranger powers?" Damon suggested.

"It's too dangerous." Karone protested.

"If that's what it takes, I'll do it." Leo was firm. "There is no other choice. Galaxy Megazord Saber! Fire Power!" he lit the Saber up with his flames and slashed at Grunchor's armour, the shell deflecting the attack easily and the monster tossed Defender Torozord to the ground.

"Stratoforce, Centaurus, activate!" Tethys Mercury summoned the two Zords. "Centaurus, hold on." She winced, Grunchor having electrocuted both Zords and sending them to the ground before clamping his mouth onto Centaurus' head. Stratoforce tried to pry Centaurus free when Defender Torozord's axe slammed onto Grunchor's head.

"Thank, Mike." Tethys Mercury nodded.

"What's that?" Leo asked, when Captain Munity's flying castle blasted its lasers at them before mounting itself onto Grunchor. "He's even bigger."

"And uglier." Tethys Mercury added, seeing Grunchor's claw lengthened.

With a smack from its hand, Grunchor sent Galaxy Megazord to the ground. Then, keeping Defender Torozord in place by holding its axe, Grunchor sent the bull-like Megazord sprawling on the ground.

"Stratoforce, Centaurus." Tethys Mercury instructed. "Dual Unison Barrier!" the two Zords cast an energy shield to block off Grunchor's next blast.

"Condor Galactazord, Missile Mode!" Leo took the chance. "Fire!"

"Leo, you're using up all your power." Damon warned when Grunchor slapped the attack back.

"Mike!" Maya called, Defender Torozord charging in to take on Grunchor.

Mike's last-ditch attack forced Captain Munity's castle to disengage itself from Grunchor, Grunchor's next fire blast throwing Leo off his feet in the cockpit.

"Guys?" Leo looked at the rest of his team who had somehow appeared in the cockpit with him.

"We want to beat him too." Damon assured. "And we're going to do it together,"

"And Leo," Tethys Mercury smiled, as both Stratoforce and Centaurus placed their hands on Galaxy Megazord's shoulders. "Just so you know, we have your back, literally."

"Right." Leo nodded. "Let's give it everything we've got. Galaxy Fire Power!" he commanded, letting loose two streams of flames from the Megazord.

"Finally…" Tethys Mercury breathed in relief when Grunchor was incinerated and dissolved into black particles. "If this is going to be a normal occurrence, I'm calling in the remainder of my paid leave."

* * *

"It's gone." Kai reported back to the group the next day.

"What do you mean, gone?" Damon asked.

"I had the coordinates…" Kai explained. "Then Captain Munity's planet just fell off the scanner."

"That's impossible." Karone frowned.

"We've got to get out of this Lost Galaxy." Leo frowned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Until Sunset

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 35: Until Sunset

* * *

"They're gaining on us!" Leo warned as he and Damon were fleeing from the troop of Swabbies.

"We're surrounded!" Damon added, the two finding themselves trapped. "Deviot!"

"Hello, Rangers." Deviot mocked.

"What's this all about?" Leo demanded.

"Very simple." Deviot replied. "Just your complete and total destruction."

"And bring them back to the camp." Barbarax instructed as the Swabbies chased after the two Rangers after they were blasted off the cliff.

* * *

"I find great pleasure in this moment." Deviot drawled, the two de-morphed Rangers were chained to a wooden tripod.

"No," Barbarax objected. "Captain Munity wants to destroy them himself."

"That's fine." Deviot retorted. "Except for one thing; he isn't here. So, I'll just take care of it myself."

"No!" Barbarax pulled Deviot back. "You wait. He'll be here at sunset."

"Sunset is in a few short hours." Deviot turned to the sun. "I'll give him that. Enjoy what's left of this beautiful day, Rangers, because I can assure you, it's your last."

* * *

"Can I destroy them?" Rojomon asked, as Captain Munity approached the captives.

"Just wait here." Captain Munity told his monster. "A fine catch if I say so myself." He noted. "All five would've been better, but these two will do for starters. You do realize why I am here, Rangers." He drew his saber.

"Let me guess; you're finally going to surrender." Damon retorted.

"Hardly." Captain Munity scoffed. "It's time to walk the plank, maties."

"Just destroy me." Leo shifted places with Damon. "You don't need him."

"No!" Damon moved back. "I'm the one you want."

"Such comraderie brings tears to my one good eye." Captain Munity raised his blade. "But I'll simply destroy them all."

"Icycle Ray!" Tethys Mercury's ice shards blasted Captain Munity back, allowing Karone to fly in on her Jet Jammer and cut the chain that held Leo and Damon.

"Blast them!" Captain Munity ordered, Deviot immediately following the order by firing his lasers at the hovering Jet Jammers.

"You two alright?" Karone asked, the rest of the group meeting up.

"Never better." Damon nodded.

"Give me a chance." Rojomon requested.

"Go ahead." Captain Munity consented.

"Game over, Rangers." Rojomon taunted as Captain Munity retreated back to his castle. "I'll defeat you all."

"This one's on me, guys." Leo stepped up. "Red Armour Power!" he summoned his Battlizer.

"I don't need to be a psychic to know where this battle is heading." Tethys Mercury grinned.

"You can't defeat me with just that." Rojomon declared.

"Says the swordfish that missed all four of his attacks." Tethys Mercury mocked.

"I will not be defeated!" Rojomon snapped, seeing Leo ready his blasters.

"Fire!" Leo sent his rain of red lasers at the monster, totally annihilating him.

* * *

"Why didn't you guys tell us where you were going?" Maya chided.

"I told Leo to tell you." Damon defended.

"No, you didn't." Leo retorted. "I was the one who…"

"So how did you guys find us, anyway?" Damon asked, pushing Leo aside.

"It's a good thing that each Quasar Saber has its own unique energy signature." Amy replied. "That, and I make it a point to keep tabs on all of you."

"Well, that should've taught you a lesson." Kai added.

"Believe me, it did." Damon nodded.

"Yeah," Leo pushed Damon back. "To put on sunscreen before you go anywhere."

"Men…" Amy shook her head.

"Alright." Kai chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's get out of here."

"You're just mad our date got interrupted." Amy teased.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Dream Battle

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 36: Dream Battle

* * *

"From the girls?" Damon echoed, looking at the card attached to the flower bouquet that was delivered to him. Taking a whiff, he yawned and stumbled onto his bed for a nap.

* * *

"Hey," Leo shook Damon awake. "It was just a dream."

"But it was so real." Damon frowned. "I was on my Jammer, blasted out of the sky. I was falling." At that, his head hit the pillow again.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Kai wondered, having taken a whiff of the flowers on the table.

"Come on." Leo stepped out. "We told Alpha we'll meet him at the Megaship."

"Actually," Kai held back a yawn. "I'm feeling a little tired. I'll catch up to you later."

"No problem." Leo nodded. "See you later." And he exited, leaving Kai to fall onto his pillow to doze off.

* * *

"Alpha?" Leo entered the command centre of the Astro Megaship.

"I'm in here, Leo." Alpha called from the hanger. "I've never seen a Jet Jammer this damaged before. I didn't know Damon was in a fight."

"He wasn't." Leo protested.

"Then how did his engine get destroyed?" Alpha asked.

"His nightmare." Leo realized. "It was real. Kai, Damon, do you hear me?" he shouted from his communicator.

* * *

"Maya?" Karone picked up the bouquet of flowers that laid beside their door.

"I'm sure they're for me." Maya remarked.

"It's just from the guys." Karone corrected, looking at the card attached. "I'll never complain about getting flowers.

* * *

"Damon, Kai!" Leo hurried back to their quarters. "You've got to wake up. Maya, Karone." He opened the communicator when he found Kai unresponsive. "Come in. Mike, come in." he contacted his brother.

"Leo, what's up?" Mike answered, after Leo had inadvently taken a whiff of the flowers on the table.

"We've got trouble." Leo replied. "Get Amy and meet me at the girls' quarters."

* * *

"Karone!" Leo rushed towards the two fallen females' side. "This is the same as Damon and Kai."

"To the girls, from the guys." Mike read the card.

"We didn't send them any flowers." Leo frowned.

"Come to think of it," Amy looked at the flower bouquet Mike picked up. "I did receive a similar kind of flowers at my door this morning."

"What happened to it?" Mike asked.

"I tossed it out." Amy shrugged. "Kai knows I'm not the flower type of girl. Mike, you might not want to…" she started, seeing Mike take a sniff at the flowers. "You took a whiff, too, Leo?" she turned to the younger Corbett sibling. "It's the flowers; anyone who smells it falls asleep."

"Okay, we've got to keep walking." Mike remarked. "Come on, we've got to find the person who delivered these flowers.

* * *

"Hey!" Mike called to the delivery boy who was just putting the fourth flower bouquet at his door. "Where did you get those flowers?"

"The Didgo Flower Shop at One-Oh-One Plaza." The delivery boy stammered.

"Throw them out." Mike instructed, pushing the delivery boy off. "Leo," he tried to shake his brother awake. "You've got to wake up."

"It's no use." Amy's compact computer was already out. "He's too out of it. Mike," she told the elder Corbett brother. "I'm going to use a 'Purity' spell on you."

"Right." Mike nodded and Amy cast the spell. "And what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Going into the dream." Amy replied.

"How?" Mike blinked.

"By getting Morpheus to help out." Amy answered.

"Right, God of Dreams." Mike nodded and the two split up.

* * *

"Time for the main event." Nightmare gestured to Leo.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you." Hexuba greeted Mike who had just teleported into her realm. "Now you can join the others in the nightmare."

"You let my friends go." Mike demanded when Hexuba caught him in a rope of electricity. "Don't fight it."

* * *

"Now, for the best part." Nightmare opened the gun turrets on his chest.

"Crystallization Shield!" Tethys Mercury's ice barrier was erected just in time to block off the attack. "What would you guys do without me?" the ice Senshi teased.

"Not that I'm complaining, Mercury." Leo remarked. "But how did you get here? I mean, you tossed out those flowers."

"Let's just say Morpheus owned me a favour." Tethys Mercury shrugged.

* * *

Spotting a mirror on the round table beside him, Mike grabbed it and deflected Hexuba's lightning blast, the falling debris smashing into her crystal ball and destroying it.

"No!" Hexuba wailed.

* * *

"Give up, Rangers!" Nightmare demanded, having Kai in a chokehold and tossed him to the others. "You can't beat me. What?" he looked up at the sky. "Something's wrong."

"Blizzard Storm!" Tethys Mercury let loose her ice storm, allowed Damon to kick Nightmare to the ground.

"What happened?" Maya was confused.

"Mike happened." Tethys Mercury smiled. "He broke the dream spell."

"That won't stop me. Nightmare growled.

"But this will." Tethys Mercury glared. "Iris Luminous Stream!"

"Hyper Drive Mode!" Damon took the charge, only to have Nightmare deflect the attack.

"Now, that was fancy." The crescent-blade monster mocked. "Watch this." he opened his chest turrets.

"Crystallization Shield!" Tethys Mercury's barrier was immediately raised, Damon jumping onto the top of the curved shield and thrust his claw into the turrets.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Tethys Mercury winced when the monster's blade was sliced into half.

"Say goodbye forever, Rangers!" Nightmare laughed as he grew in size.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Damon summoned the Zords.

"Stratoforce Megazord, activate!" Tethys summoned Stratoforce once Galaxy Megazord was kicked to the ground. "I didn't call you." She looked rebukingly at Centaurus Megazord who had slammed into Nightmare. "Guess you'd be better for this." she shook her head and allowed the sheepish Megazord to rain punches on Nightmare.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber!" Damon ended the battle.

* * *

"I felt I just got hit by a train." Kai shook himself up and hopped off his bed.

"So, it was just a dream." Damon noted, climbing out of bed.

"You guys okay?" Leo ran in with the girls in tow.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Think so. I hope this is really reality."

"Terri." Damon spotted the girl at the door.

"I want to thank you for helping me with my car." Terri remarked.

"It was no problem." Damon assured. "Flowers?" he gaped when Terri thrust the bouquet into his hands and tossed the flowers into the sink.

"Excuse me?" Terri blinked.

"Don't take it personally." Karone assured.

"He's allergic to flowers." Maya explained. "They give him nightmares."

"I suppose it's a good thing you aren't a flower kind of girl." Kai gave Amy a look.

"You, hush!" Amy chided, elbowing Kai on the side.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth…

Nagusami Nabu lurched out of his chair at the diner and whirled to face the pony-tailed brunette standing behind him.

"It's good to see you, Nabu!"

Chiba Usagi smiled at him as if they were the best of friends, her blond hair now dyed the same color as Makoto's.

The fake injury stunt had been one thing but changing her actual appearance was taking it way too far. Nabu blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"What in Kami-sama's name did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it?"

"Are you serious?" Nabu gawked at her.

Usagi pouted, "You don't like it?"

"No, I don't like it." he said flatly.

She smiled at him. "Well, that's easily remedied. It's just a wig."

Nabu felt Rei's hand on his arm and saw that she and Nintai Judai now stood behind him, both looking almost as angry as he felt. Usagi's smile faded as her blue eyes strayed to the Fire Senshi and her fiancé.

"Your take-out order is up, Usagi." A waiter called.

"Thanks," Usagi waved dismissively. She cast one last sickly sweet smirk at Rei and Judai and then blew Nabu a kiss. "I guess that's my cue. I'll see you later, Nabu-kun."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Hexuba's Graveyard

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 37: Hexuba's Graveyard

* * *

Leo was jogging when he barely dodged the stream of light that shot past him.

"Hello, Red Ranger." Freaky Tiki manifested.

"You." Leo frowned. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"You've destroyed me once, but never again!" Freaky Tiki snapped. "It took all five of you to destroy me last time, but it'll be no problem…"

"Stop right there!" Kai barked, the other Rangers running towards the fight.

"It's not fair!" Freaky Tiki whined.

"Freaky Tiki?" Kai recognized the reborn monster.

"I thought we destroyed him." Maya was surprised.

"We did." Leo confirmed.

"I don't want to borrow Haruka's line, but we _really_ need to make sure our enemies stay dead." Tethys Mercury shook her head.

"But he's back for his last appearance." Leo assured.

"Ice Pillar!" Tethys Mercury froze Freaky Tiki within a pillar of ice.

"Quasar Saber, Full Power!" Leo took out the immobilized monster.

"Where did he come from?" Kai wondered. "And what do you think he wanted?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "He just appeared out of nowhere, right after a streak of light moved by."

"Did it look anything like that one?" Karone pointed to the light orb that shot across the sky.

"Exactly like that one." Leo gaped. "Let's get over there."

* * *

"Teksa?" Leo echoed, recognizing the monster. After making quick work of Leo, Teksa then trapped the Rangers in an illusionary space with his smoke and took them down.

"Guys, something strange is going towards the Main City Dome." Mike informed.

"Not another one." Karone sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous." Maya complained.

"We've got to finish up Teksa first." Leo reminded. "Quasar Launcher!" he had the team summon the bazookas. "This time, it's goodbye for good." He powered up his cannon and rammed it into Teksa, taking the monster out.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Leo took on Horn, the third revived monster.

"Blizzard Storm!" Tethys Mercury turned Horn into an ice sculpture.

"Transdagger: Star Formation!" Leo instructed, the Rangers taking out Horn with the combined attack.

"Guys," Mike caught up. "Alpha says that two more monsters have arrived and we've destroyed them before."

"Let's get them." Leo declared.

"Wait," Kai protested. "We can't keep fighting these old monsters forever. Eventually, they'll wear us down."

"He's right." Maya agreed. "We've got to stop them at the source."

"But where is it?" Damon wondered.

"I have an idea." Kai voiced. "You guys protect the Colony. I'll take my Jammer and find their trail backwards."

"That seems pretty dangerous." Leo remarked.

"We certainly don't have much choice." Tethys Mercury looked up at the two streaks flying across the sky. "We definitely won't last long in a battle of attrition."

"Right." Leo nodded. "Go find them, you two."

* * *

"Now, all I have to do is lock on the energy signature and it'll lead us there." Tethys Mercury's compact computer was already out, the ice Senshi was hovering beside Kai's Jet Jammer using her winged boots.

"Do I _even_ want to know how you could breathe in outer space?" Kai wondered.

"Magic." Tethys Mercury grinned.

* * *

"Hello, Rangers." Destruxo manifested from the light ball. "Did you miss me? You don't stand a chance against all your foes." He taunted, having beaten Damon, Maya and Karone down.

The Rangers regrouped, with Damon stalemating Destruxo, Karone forcing him back with a slash and Leo ending the battle with a single blow.

* * *

Mike faced off against the revived Fishface, the armoured hero then taking the monster out with a single slash to the stomach. "Treacheron!" he turned to see the reborn former general.

"Magna Defender, you'll pay for what you did to me." Treacheron swore.

* * *

"And that makes monster number seven." Tethys Mercury remarked, the two heroes in blue seeing another light streak fly past.

"The signal's getting stronger." Kai added. "We must be getting close."

"A floating castle in the sky." Tethys Mercury stated. "Now, where have I seen this before?

* * *

"Laser Fire!" Leo took out Gasser with his fire blast.

"Leo, there goes another one." Karone pointed.

"Man." Damon cursed.

"And another is going towards the Industrial Dome." Maya added.

"We'll have to spilt up." Leo remarked. "You two follow that one." He told Damon and Karone.

"And we'll take the other." Maya nodded.

* * *

"My spell is working exactly as I planned." Hexuba mused. "Rise, mighty creatures from your demise. For Hexuba to give the Ranger a big surprise!"

"That's enough, Hexuba." Kai snapped, blasting the cauldron with his Cosma Claw.

"Your chants need work." Tethys Mercury taunted.

"I don't like uninvited guests." Hexuba retorted and fired a blast of lightning from her crystal ball.

"Didn't Mike destroy that crystal ball?" Tethys Mercury wondered, kneeling beside the injured Kai who had been blasted by the smoke from Hexuba's cauldron. "Not good." She muttered, dodging Hexuba's next series of attacks, the spellcaster having backhanded Kai into a stone coffin and releasing the monster in it.

* * *

After taking out the Swabbies Treacheron had with him, Mike finished the former general off with his Magna Blaster.

* * *

Cornering Mutantrum in the forest, Leo and Maya took out the monster with a combined kick to the chest.

* * *

"He landed here somewhere." Karone remarked, looking around the carpark with Damon when she was smacked to the ground by Hardtochoke.

* * *

"Might want to avoid hitting the cauldron next time." Tethys Mercury reminded, saving Kai from being blasted by the cauldron's fumes.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Kai nodded.

"Arise!" Hexuba chanted, the spirit of the monster inside the slab behind the pair rising from its prison.

Kai tried to stop Quakemaker from escaping when Hexuba attacked the couple.

"White Ripple!" Tethys Mercury fired her ice wave at Quakemaker before he made his escape.

"Mystic orb, destroy their hope." Hexuba leapt onto the edge of her cauldron. "Tie them with a rope!"

"Destroy the crystal ball." Tethys Mercury told her partner.

"Right." Kai nodded and pulled out his Quasar Saber, freeing them both with a slash. Pulling Hexuba to the ground, he kicked the crystal ball out of the sorceress' hands.

"My ball!" Hexuba wailed, trying to reclaim the crystal ball when Kai backflipped and slashed the crystal ball into half. "What have you done?" she demanded, seeing the two halves fall into the cauldron.

"Not going to stay around and find out." Kai retorted.

"No!" Hexuba cried when her floating castle exploded, Kai and Tethys Mercury fleeing the scene.

* * *

Mike jumped in, freeing Maya from Hardtochoke's grip, the other Rangers having been beaten to the ground.

"Fire!" Leo gave the order, destroying Hardtochoke with his and Maya's Quasar Launchers, Damon's Transblaster, Karone's Beta Bow, and Mike's Magna Blaster.

"They're back." Karone spotted the arriving blue pair.

"Good job." Leo nodded.

"Did you find out where they were coming from?" Karone asked.

"Sure did." Kai replied. "And I don't think there will be anymore old monsters."

"You'll pay!" Hexuba swore, flying in.

"It's Hexuba." Tethys Mercury gaped. "But how did she get here?"

"Hexuba?" Mike echoed.

"We'll debrief later." Tethys Mercury was already on the move.

* * *

"Power Rangers, you've destroyed something important to me, now I'll destroy you." Hexuba promised. "You may have destroyed my monsters, but I still have their powers, combined! Monsters of yonder, give me more! You don't stand a chance against me."

"Why do they keep getting uglier when every upgrade?" Tethys Mercury was not amused at the powered-up Hexuba.

"We'll see about that." Leo retorted.

"Iris Luminous Stream!" Tethys Mercury unleashed the familiar rainbow-coloured energy wave.

"Got to take more than that to stop us, Hexuba." Leo remarked, Hexuba's shoulder blasts doing no damage. "Hyper Drive Mode!"

"That only makes me stronger!" Hexuba snapped.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it up a notch." Leo noted. "Red Armour Power!" he summoned his Battlizer. "Locking on target, fire!" he sent his rain of red lasers at the laughing Hexuba. "She just won't stop." He remarked, seeing Hexuba grow in size. "Galactabeasts, arise!" he summoned the Zords.

"Torozord, charge!" Mike summoned the Torozord.

The chuckling Hexuba then wrapped her vine around the two Zords and blasted them with the bullets from her shoulders. "How dare you challenge me." She growled.

"Centaurus, Stratoforce, activate!" Tethys Mercury summoned the two smaller Zords to battle.

Centaurus tackled Hexuba to the ground, allowing Stratoforce to send the giant spellcaster flying with a kick.

With Centaurus weakening Hexuba with its cannon blaster, Galaxy Megazord finished the job with a fully-charged Galaxy Megazord Saber.

"Mike, you alright?" Tethys Mercury looked at Defender Torozord which was getting up. "You sure took a beating back there."

"No kidding." Mike muttered.

* * *

Back on Earth…

Nabu was just off the phone with Makoto and nearly dropped his cellphone when Chiba Usagi stood up from his couch and turned to look at him. All of the relaxation he had found talking with Makoto on the way home evaporated the moment he saw Usagi.

He shoved the phone into his pocket and set his pack on the dining table trying to decide how to respond to the unwelcomed young woman standing in his living room.

"Hi, Nabu-kun." Usagi purred. "I'm glad you ditched Rei and Judai-chan. We need to talk."

Nabu's fists clenched spontaneously; she was being very presumptuous.

"How did you get into my apartment?" the financer asked.

Usagi's smile faded and she crossed her arms. "I am not going to bother to answer that. It's the reason I'm here that's important, not the how."

"You've crossed several lines today, Chiba-san." Nabu held back his anger when he thought he detected a slight jerk upwards at the corner of her lips. _She thought this was funny?_ He frowned. He was furious and it was becoming more and more difficult to control it.

"The line where you tell me you aren't interested, Nabu-kun?" Usagi questioned. She moved around the couch and stopped in front of him, invading his personal space. He had to stop himself from taking a step back.

"I'm not." Nabu's frown deepened.

Usagi simply smiled. "Don't lie. I'm offering you a free night. No strings, no emotional entanglement. Just you and me. Makoto never needs to know."

Nabu grimaced. "Sex for its own sake? Really Chiba-san? You don't respect yourself any more than that?"

Her face became an emotionless mask save her blue eyes, which flashed with anger. "Sex has nothing to do with respect." She retorted. "It's a physical act and it feels good. You're the only man I've ever expressed an interest in that I haven't been able to seduce. So tell me something, Nabu-kun, what are you afraid of? Are you afraid you'll like it? That I'll be better in bed than muscle girl? That would suck, wouldn't it?"

Nabu smirked at her. "Where do I start with how wrong everything you just said is? You are one screwed up woman, Chiba, and I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave."

The suddenness with which she closed the gap between them caught Nabu off-guard. Her arms locked around his neck as she kissed him full on the mouth. His repulsion overtook his usual reticence to get violent with a woman. He took her by the forearms to break her grip and shoved her away forcefully.

Usagi managed to stop from crashing to the floor by catching herself on the back of the couch.

Nabu wiped a hand across his mouth and glared at her. "I said, 'Get out!'"

He was shocked when she chuckled as she righted herself. "Fine. But consider this, Nabu-kun. I've _always_ gotten everything I wanted. Just ask Judai-chan. He wasn't really interested either, that is, until I piled him with vodka and screwed him while he was unconscious. Judai-chan was a little tame for my taste but it was a nice little fling. I wonder if Rei knows, or even suspects that _I_ took her beloved's virginity. Hm, maybe I'll have to tell her myself. Why don't you stop by my place later and let me know if I should?"

She sauntered past him and opened the door, where she turned and looked back at him with a come-hither smile. "Or perhaps we could work out a little deal where I keep my mouth shut. It's just one night, Nabu-kun. One night of purely physical pleasure for my silence. At least then that self-righteous conscience of yours would be assuaged in the act. I'll be waiting to hear your answer." With that, she shut the door behind her, certain that Nabu would _never_ refuse her.

* * *

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Usagi skipped all the way back to her apartment without a hint of remorse; she had gotten bored with Mamoru within three months of their marriage and with her husband either constantly working late into the nights or on regular overseas trips, she satisfied herself with flings on the side.

Her first affair was with Motoki; she had tried to seduce him into bed when Reika was off on an excavation in Brazil, but he resisted, until she got him incredibly drunk and bedded him right on his martial bed.

When Urawa Ryou returned to Juuban for a three week break, Usagi wasted no time and jumped into bed with him right after their second meeting.

After Urawa left, Usagi turned her attention to the lovers of the Inner Senshi; determined to steal the tasty men from the girls.

And one wonders why the Inner Senshi refuse to have anything to do with their former Princess any longer.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Raise the Titanisaur

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 38: Raise the Titanisaur

* * *

"Come on, Swabbies, get a move on." Barbarax urged his troops. "This is the perfect place." He laughed, stopping by the beach.

"Get out of here, Barbarax." Leo demanded. "You're out of your league.

"No, I doubt that, Red Ranger." Barbarax retorted. "Not with this team. Swabbies!"

"Blizzard Storm!" Tethys Mercury was _not_ in the mood for a pointless battle.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Damon joked, the Rangers jumping into battle. "That or she's on PMS."

"You'll make a great bunch of slaves." Barbarax remarked, after the Swabbies were taken out.

"Not going to happen." Leo retorted.

"Iris Luminous Stream!" Tethys Mercury powered up the Rangers.

"Now is your turn, Barbarax." Leo declared when a blast knocked them to the ground.

"What was that?" Maya wondered.

"That would be me." Deviot chuckled. "So Rangers, I see Barbarax has you feeling a little low, but don't worry, it's only going to get worse."

"I won't bet on it!" Leo snapped.

"But I would!" Deviot fired back, blasting the group with his lasers.

Barbarax then took the chance to slam his hammer onto the ground, the shockwave doing more damage.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked.

"Just wait until you see what's in store for them." Deviot remarked.

"I can't wait to see for myself." Barbarax grinned.

"Look out!" Leo warned, the group dodging a sudden wave of energy from the sea. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Maya admitted.

"Did you see anything?" Damon asked.

"No, nothing." Kai replied.

"You pathetic Rangers are about to see a demonstration of real power." Barbarax laughed.

"You're just a big blow hard." Karone snapped.

"I _really_ don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Tethys Mercury stated, her compact computer was already out and scanning. "But something _big_ is in the water."

"Big is an understatement, Mercury." Kai remarked when Titanisaur appeared from the water.

"Look, he's heading for the City Dome." Leo informed.

"Rangers, you don't stand a chance against Titanisaur." Barbarax taunted. "See you at the slave camp."

"We've got to stop them before he gets to the city." Damon reminded.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo summoned the Zords.

"Centaurus, Stratoforce, activate!" Tethys Mercury wasted no time in summoning the two smaller Zords. "Just so you guys know," she added on Stratoforce's shoulder. "He looks worse than Godzilla."

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, full power!" Leo commanded, both Centaurus and Stratoforce were knocked down by Titanisaur's tail.

"That never happened before." Tethys Mercury blinked when Titanisaur bit the blade. "Centaurus, Stratoforce, you two alright. Good." She nodded, the two Zords' eyes flashed. "Uh oh." She muttered when Titanisaur blasted Galaxy Megazord with its lightning attack at point blank. Titanisaur then continued head-butting all three Zords in unison.

"This guy is tough." Leo remarked. "Give it maximum power." He instructed, Galaxy Megazord was wrestling with Titanisaur's horn after enduring two tail whips.

"This is isn't good." Tethys Mercury muttered when both Centaurus and Stratoforce placed themselves before Galaxy Megazord just when Titanisaur released its lightning blast. "No time for a 'Dual Unison Barrier'. Guess we'd better brace for impact then." She looked at the two Zords. "Where is Mike when we need him?" she wondered, Galaxy Megazord was down for the count after Titanisaur's second energy wave. "This is going to suck." She winced when one of Centaurus' arms was torn off. "Yup, it is _really_ going to suck." She nodded, seeing Galaxy Megazord was spilt back into the five Galactabeasts. "What in the…" she blinked when Titanisaur turned red after it bit Stratoforce's arm off. "That was kinda of unexpected." She mused, Titanisaur then flying off to immense itself into the sea to cool off.

* * *

"Once Titanisaur cools down," Maya stated on the top bunk in the guys' room. "They'll be back."

"Maybe, maybe not." Leo stated. "Could be they'll just overheat again."

"The castle on Titanisaur's back." Kai realized. "That's the key. When the castle is on Titanisaur, it'll cause it to overheat. If Titanisaur does come back, we have to concentrate on the castle; get him to overheat. The castle is his weakness."

"The question isn't if Titanisaur come back." Karone pointed out. "It's when."

"One problem," Amy voiced. "Won't Captain Munity have figured that his castle is a glaring weakness?"

"He won't." Kai assured.

"In the off chance that he does, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'." Amy smirked.

* * *

"Titanisaur is attacking again." Alpha informed the Rangers.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" Leo summoned the Galactabeasts.

"There he is." Damon remarked, standing on top of Condor Galactabeast. "But the castle's gone. What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but I'm going in." Maya stated.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." Damon assured as Wolf Galactabeast jumped in, only to be smacked aside by Titanisaur's tail.

The other Galactabeasts, sans Condor Galactabeast, were forced to the ground to dodge Titanisaur's assault.

"Kai, I need your help." Damon called, after Condor Galactabeast slammed into Titanisaur.

A smack from Titanisaur's tail sent both Galactabeasts to the ground.

"Hold on, guys." Mike voiced on Torozord. "I'm coming."

"He won't be able to do it by himself." Damon noted, seeing Titanisaur smack away Defender Torozord's axe with its tail. "Kai, what do you say we give him a hand?"

"Damon, let's do it." Kai gave the cue once the two Galactabeasts were in place, but they were forced back by Titanisaur's attack.

As Defender Torozord wrestled with Titanisaur, Lion Galactabeast released its flames on Titanisaur's back, causing it to cry out. Another fire blast knocked Titanisaur to the ground. With Titanisaur down, the Rangers formed Galaxy Megazord.

"Zenith Carrierzord, activate!" Tethys Mercury called forth the carrier Zord, alongside with Centaurus and Stratoforce. "He _really_ likes that tail, doesn't he?" she mused, seeing Titanisaur whip out its tail at the charging Defender Torozord.

Catching the tail, Defender Torozord then cut it off with its axe. "Thunder Axe!" Mike released two energy slashes at Titanisaur.

"Dual Energy Cyclone!" Tethys Mercury instructed, both Centaurus and Stratoforce blasting through Titanisaur with their combined attack.

"Titanisaur has caused us enough trouble." Leo growled. "Galaxy Saber, full power!" he instructed, having Galaxy Megazord jump into the air, sword-first at Titanisaur and ended the battle with two strikes.

"Oh Kai…" Tethys Mercury grinned.

"Fine." Kai muttered. "Just say it."

"I told you so." The ice Senshi sang.

"One thing we learned about this," Mike joked. "If Amy points out something rather obvious, it isn't a good idea to doubt her."

* * *

Back on Earth…

"Rei knows about Usagi and me already." Judai stated, once he, Rei and Nabu sat down in a small outdoor eatery. "You needn't fret about it."

Nabu searched Rei's face. She smiled at him. "It's ok Nabu, really. Judai-koi explained the whole thing and I've forgiven him."

Judai smiled at Rei. "That's my girl."

Rei draped an arm around Judai's shoulders and then looked at Nabu. "Honestly, I figured the reason she had made herself so scarce about the Shrine was because of what happened."

Nabu shook his head. "That doesn't sound like Chiba-san. What did happen, Judai?"

Judai shrugged. "I don't rightly recall. But I knew it couldn't be good when I woke up in Usagi's bed."

"I still say she slipped you a roofie," Rei insisted.

Nabu grimaced. "Remind me not to drink anything around her."

"What did she tell you?" Judai turned to his friend.

Nabu related what had happened with Usagi when he arrived at the apartment. Rei slammed her drink on the table.

"That slut! I bet that was her plan all along when she seduced Judai. She knows we're dating. She thought she could coerce you into doing whatever she wanted with that kind of leverage."

Judai was laughing, causing Rei to look at him like he was insane.

Judai wiped his tears from his eyes. "Well that just goes to show she doesn't know Nabu very well doesn't it, Firebird?"

Her face cleared. She nodded and joined his laughter.

"Now that you mention it, you're absolutely right, Ju-koi."

"Exactly what do you two find so amusing?" Nabu asked.

It was Judai who caught his breath first. "Tell me. Did you come here to tell me that you were willing to take Usagi on to keep my indiscretion a secret? Or were you coming here to tell me that I needed to fess up to Rei?"

"No way was I sleeping with Chiba," Nabu retorted.

Judai chuckled. "And that is exactly what I would expect you to say."

"Great. If we're square then I'm going back to my apartment, barring the door and hitting the sack." Nabu stood up and placed some bills on the table. "Lunch is on me."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Escape the Lost Galaxy

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 39: Escape the Lost Galaxy

* * *

"Round them up, Swabbies." Barbarax instructed, arriving on Terra Venture to gather the residents as slaves while a group of Swabbies fought off the Rangers. "Captain Munity needs these new slaves. This is our first bath." He opened the barrel he was carrying and absorbed the fleeing civilians into it.

"Barbarax!" Mike called. "Let them go!"

"Forget it." Barbarax retorted, slamming his axe into a building and burying Mike under the debris. "Now for the Rangers." His axe hit the pavement, the shockwave knocking the Rangers to the ground. "Let's get out of here." He ordered his remaining troops. "We'll be back for more, Rangers." He declared, leaving on the flying boat. He was too bust gloating to notice that Tethys Mercury had silently attached a minuscule snowflake-shaped tracing device onto his shoulder pad.

"This is crazy." Mike hissed. "We've got to find a way to stop them."

* * *

"We've got to find that camp and free all of those slaves." Maya remarked.

"What we need is a strategy." Kai stated as he and Amy sat on opposite sides of the chessboard. "What we need is some way to get into the camp." He moved his pawn.

"I've got it." Mike grinned, seeing Amy shift her castle to block off Kai. "I'll let them capture me. They don't know who I am. They'll take me right to the slave camp. Once I'm there, I'll help them break out."

"I'm going with you." Leo stated.

"No," Mike objected. "If any of you go, you can't use the Lights of Orion. I have to go alone."

"Checkmate." Amy smiled, checkmating Kai with her knight.

"Again!?" Kai exclaimed.

"You're too linear in your game, lover." Amy chided.

* * *

"This book got us into this mess, it's going to get us out." Kai grabbed the Galaxy Book from his bed.

"I wish Kendrix was here." Leo hissed. "She'll know what to do."

"Keonta Spell…" Kai flipped through the pages. "That's why Deviot read. That's it." He found the page he was looking for. "Keonta, Karova, Melanite… Hakova." He read the spell. "I want to reverse the spell." He muttered, slamming the book on the table.

"Reverse the spell." Leo realized. "Give me the spell." He instructed, grabbing a sketchbook and a pencil and started spelling the words backwards as Kai read the spell to him.

"In reverse." Kai gaped. "Of course."

"Avokah," Leo started.

"Etinalem," Kai took over.

"Avorak," Leo read the third word. Seeing the edge of the page crackle with energy, he handed Kai the sketchbook.

"Atnoek." Kai ended the spell.

The sudden burst of lightning threw both males off the couch before vanishing out of the room from the window and breaking a rip in space and manifesting a portal.

* * *

"Let's go!" Kai shouted, seeing Mike among the fleeing slaves who were entering the Astro Megaship. "Move it! The portal's open."

"That's great." Mike nodded.

"Where's she going?" Kai asked, seeing Haley break off.

"I'm not leaving him." Haley hissed, when Mike pulled her back and took off back to the cells.

"Come on, Leo." Maya urged. "We have to go."

"Just one more minute." Leo assured. "This way!" he gestured to Haley and her grandfather. "Ready to lift off?" he asked in the command centre.

"We're ready." Kai nodded and the Astro Megaship was airborne.

* * *

"You've gone too far, Rangers." Captain Munity readied his cannon to fire at the hovering Megaship.

"You're the one who's gone too far." Mike retorted, his blast preventing Captain Munity from attacking. "They're out of your firing range." He added.

"They maybe, but you're not." Captain Munity turned to Mike and released his energy blast, sending Mike tumbling over the cliff.

* * *

"We're approaching Terra Venture at normal." Kai reported.

"All systems, prepare to dock." Leo instructed.

"Mike's missing." Haley entered the command centre.

"What do you mean?" Leo gaped.

"I've looked for him everywhere." Haley replied.

"The portal is rapidly closing." D.E.C.A informed.

"We've got to hurry or we won't make it." Karone urged.

"Magna Defender?" Leo muttered, seeing Defender Torozord move towards the closing portal. "Mike? No, Mike!" he shouted, realizing what his brother intended to do. "Don't do it!"

Stopping before the closing portal, Defender Torozord then forced the gateway to remain open.

"Mike!" Leo exclaimed when Defender Torozord exploded.

"Leo." Karone pulled the angst Red Ranger back.

"The portal's open." Kai informed. "We have to go."

"All systems are online." Karone added, the two returning to the controls.

* * *

With Terra Venture exiting the portal after the Astro Megaship managed to return to the Colony, everyone cheered.

"A job well done, Torozord." Tethys Mercury whispered, an oblong obsidian sphere was shining faintly in her hands.

* * *

"He's got to be out here somewhere." Leo muttered on his Jet Jammer as he searched for Mike. "Don't worry, I'll find you if it's the last thing I ever do. Mike!" he spotted his unconscious brother in the distance. "I've got you. His morpher's been destroyed." He gaped, seeing the smoking morpher. "I've got to get you back to the ship."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked when Mike stirred from his sick bay.

"I'm okay." Mike nodded. "How are you?"

"I feel…" Haley smiled. "Free. We all do, thanks to you. I'm sorry it cost you your powers to do it."

"I'm not sorry at all." Mike remarked. "That's exactly what the powers were meant for."

"Mike, about that…" Amy voiced. "Your morpher's gone, but Torozord, technically... isn't."

"What do you mean, technically?" Leo frowned.

"When Defender Torozord exploded," Amy placed the obsidian sphere in Mike's hand. "Torozord's soul core came to me."

"Torozord?" Mike blinked at the oddly warm globe.

"Well, all he needs is some time to regenerate a new body." Amy added.

* * *

On Earth…

"Hello, Nabu-kun." Usagi purred as she fluttered her eyelashes at Nabu.

"What do you want, Chiba?" Nabu asked simply, not even looking towards her as he sat back to unwrap his salad.

Usagi sat across from him and stared at him. He looked up at her from his salad bowl with a scowl "Yes?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"Now, now… there's no need to be like that." Usagi chided. "You and I have unfinished business to discuss" she smirked as she leaned closer to Nabu

Nabu looked back up to her, his chest tightening, not liking the leer she was giving him.

"You see," she studied her mandicured nails. "I find myself in a position where I am in need of sexual gratification; now then, I already offered you the privilege and pleasure of sleeping with me." Usagi paused as her smirk widened slightly into a sinister snarl. "But you denied me… the word 'no' isn't something I like to hear. So when I want something, I take it… by force!" she stood and latched onto Nabu. "Be honoured Nagusami, you're going to do me a favour by satisfying me." She smirked as she allowed herself a little laugh. "Furthermore, if you prove to be able to pleasure me sufficiently, then I'll even consider bedding you again." She spoke the last part, her voice filled with lust as she had Nabu restrained from moving, her arms locked around his neck.

A dark, cold pressure fell over the table and Usagi felt her knees wobble slightly before she saw stars when Makoto landed a flying punch across her cheek. "Looks like Minako had the right idea when she urged Kenta to accept that job in Silicon Valley." The Jovian Senshi growled, rubbing her fist. "You propositioned Kenta too, didn't you, slut? That's the reason Minako wanted Kenta far away from you!"

"So what if it did?" Usagi flared up. "I'll take away what little happiness all of you have, if it meant making sure none of you did what Ami did!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Journey's End (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 39 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 40: Journey's End (1)

* * *

"People of Terra Venture, prepare to receive an urgent announcement." Commander Stanton voiced over the loudspeakers. "Fellow citizens of Terra Venture." He appeared on the screen. "This is Commander Stanton. 212 days ago, we set out from Earth to find a new world. We didn't know exactly what laid in store for us, but we forged on bravely through thick and thin. We came together as a team and we became a family, hoping that one day our determination would pay off. And now, we stand at the doorstep of our destiny. Look up and see our new home." The City Dome's glass cleared to reveal a revolving planet and its moon. "The New World. Tomorrow morning, we'll be there."

* * *

"They call it a dream," Damon remarked the group were looking up at the night sky. "But soon it'll be a reality.

"I wonder what we'll find up there." Karone mused. "I want to see every bit of it."

"Can you imagine." Leo stated. "No cars, no pollution."

"And not even a single footprint." Maya added. "Like it was just born. I wish Kendrix were here to see this."

"You know what's the first thing I want to do once we get there?" Kai spoke.

"What?" Amy looked at him.

"Find a pastor to marry us." Kai grinned.

"You've been waiting for that to happen for a long time, haven't you?" Amy teased.

"Look!" Damon exclaimed, pointing to the rising sun.

"Shoot!" Kai cursed. "I'm going to be late for my shift!"

"So what if you're late?" Leo asked.

"If you want to get from here to there, I have to help land the Colony." Kai reminded.

"Better step on it, love." Amy grinned as the others urged him off.

* * *

"The engine?" Leo frowned as he and Damon stepped out of the vehicle.

"No," Damon corrected. "I think it's something else."

"Trakeena." Leo hissed when the Scorpion Stinger appeared above the Colony. "I thought we lost her."

Then, the Colony rocked when the Scorpion Stinger shot at one of the Domes. Flying back and turning around, the spaceship then shot out the Colony's remaining engine.

Although Leo and Damon managed to force the Scorpion Stinger to back off by attaching an explosive onto one of its jaws, the damage was already done and Terra Venture crash landed onto the moon, with the City Dome breaking apart from the rest of the Colony, before it skidded to a stop.

"The Dome is cracking." Damon gaped, seeing the Dome started breaking apart.

Left with little choice, Commander Stanton belayed the evacuation order.

* * *

"There's victory in the air." Trakeena laughed as she sent out every single Stingwinger she had to the stranded Terra Venture, having attached bombs onto the foot soldiers.

* * *

On Earth…

"Rei, I'm sorry." Usagi whispered, as she paid her respects to the late Grandpa Hino.

"No, Chiba-san." Rei cast a cold look at the married blond. "You're _not_ sorry." She hissed. "This is part of your revenge, isn't it? Taking away what's left of my family?"

"It's not…" Usagi was taken aback.

"Don't you dare…" Rei spat. "Tell me straight in my face that you didn't use the Ginzuishou to give Grandpa an early death; his medical records were clean!"

"I…" Usagi looked away.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Rei glared. "And oh, I know about you and Judai. Now, get out!" she barked, seeing Usagi's stunned expression.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rei." Makoto soothed as she helped Rei and Judai with the mourning rites.

"I'm fine." Rei held back a sniffle.

"Usagi-san admitted that she was the one who killed Grandpa." Judai added, bringing in the tea.

"She did, didn't she?" Nabu muttered. "By the way," he took a sip of the tea. "Mako-chan and I will be migrating to Lyon next week."

"I see your request for a transfer to the France branch was approved." Judai noted.

"And I get to be apprenticed under the famous Paul Bocuse." Makoto beamed.

"Congratulations." Rei smiled.

"So, what will be doing after this?" Nabu put down his tea cup.

"We're leaving for New Zealand after the 49th day matsuri." Judai replied. "We've already put up the Shrine for sale; with Grandpa Hino gone, there's nothing to root us in Japan anymore."

"Anything to get away from Chiba Usagi, huh?" Nabu joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. Journey's End (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 41: Journey's End (2)

* * *

On Terra Venture, the evacuation was going under way.

* * *

Outside the stranded Colony, both Centaurus and Stratoforce were already deployed to fight off the invading Stingwingers. Although they managed to shoot down the first wave, the sheer number of foot soldiers eventually attached themselves onto both Megazords. With the two Megazords distracted, another wave entered Terra Venture via a destroyed tunnel.

* * *

Attaching themselves to a building, the Stingwingers then set off the bombs that were on their bodies, the explosion bringing down the surrounding buildings. One by one, the Stingwingers detonated the bombs, destroying the city's infrastructure.

The Rangers went into battle, fighting off the attacking Stingwingers, giving the fleeing civilians the cover they needed.

"Guys, be careful." Leo warned, having been blown off by two Stingwingers. "The Stingwingers are rigged with bombs."

"What?" Karone gaped. "Oh no." she muttered, when two Stingwingers jumped her and detonated their bombs.

Damon managed to shoot two Stingwingers before they could explode.

Maya was forced off the bus she was standing on by the explosion caused by two Stingwingers behind her.

"Let me give you a hand." Kai joked, pulling the safety off a Stingwinger and tossed it into an abandoned vehicle.

"Was that part of your plan?" Tethys Mercury teased, her water bubble deflecting the shockwave that would otherwise have knocked Kai into a car. "Icycle Ray!" she blasted two Stingwingers that were about to ambush them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Leo snapped, breaking free before the group of Stingwingers could activate their bombs. "I wonder how many Stingwingers are left?" he wondered. "Go ahead, Alpha." He opened his communicator.

"The Megazords are in trouble!" Alpha reported.

"You guys hear that?" Leo relayed the information to the others. "We've got to do something."

"Leo's right." Karone agreed.

"But we can't leave Terra Venture." Kai reminded.

"The people here need us." Damon agreed.

* * *

Outside the Colony, having immobilized the Megazords with their numbers, the Stingwingers detonated their bombs simultaneously, destroying both Megazords with one shot.

* * *

"Oh no!" Karone exclaimed, hearing the explosion from her communicator.

"The Megazords…" Kai breathed.

"They've been destroyed!" Damon realized.

"Trakeena may have destroyed the Megazords." Leo stated. "But she's not getting Terra Venture."

"Trakeena…" Tethys Mercury hissed, her eyes flashed an icy blue. "You've gone too far… this is… unforgivable!"

"Guys," Kai voiced over his communicator, seeing the ice Senshi power up to a level he never thought would be possible. "Finish up your fights and get to my location."

"What's the matter?" Maya asked.

"Trakeena just triggered Mercury's berserk button." Kai started. "And if I'm right about what she's going to do, you really _don't_ want to be caught in the attack."

"How could one person have that much power?" Damon was shell-shocked when he arrived at the spot to see Tethys Mercury in the air as she charged up her area spell, the Mercury Parbaibas Crystal in her hands.

"I know," Maya nodded. "It's unreal."

"Winter Requiem!" Tethys Mercury released her wide area spell, the icy wave taking out all the remaining Stingwingers.

"What's that?" Leo noticed the crack on the dome was widening. "The dome won't hold up much longer. We have to speed up the evacuation."

* * *

"The regulation book doesn't' say anything about abandoning ship." Kai remarked, seeing Amy approach him.

"Guess they thought it could never happen." Amy pointed out. "Case in point: Titanic."

"Come on." Damon urged. "That dome's gonna go."

* * *

"Zenith Carrierzord," Amy called from the shore of the lake. "It's time." She nodded at the emerging Carrierzord. "You know about Centaurus and Stratoforce, don't you? They went out like the warriors they were."

* * *

The Astro Megaship blasted apart one of Scorpion Stinger's pincer before it could attack the escape shuttle.

"Bring us around behind her." Leo instructed.

"Mega lasers charged." Kai powered up the weapon system. "They're ramming us!" he realized, seeing the Scorpion Stinger looming over them and the pincers closed in on the Astro Megaship.

"We're losing her." Damon remarked.

"Guys, there is only one way to stop Trakeena." Leo told the team. "We got to put the Megaship on self-destruct."

"No way!" Damon protested.

"No, Leo is right." Kai cut in. "It's our only hope."

"Self-destruct sequence initiated." D.E.C.A droned. "Self-destruct in 1 minute."

"We've got to get out of here!" Leo warned as he and Kai pulled Damon off. "Alpha, meet us in the Jet Jammer bay."

The eventual explosion destroyed the Astro Megaship as well as the Scorpion Stinger, the shockwave blowing the Rangers apart.

The Zenith Carrierzord, in its Zord mode, flew in, saving the scattered team, but was too far to catch Alpha.

* * *

"I think I have a vine stuck in my circuits." Alpha whined after Kai and Damon pulled him free from the bushes he landed in.

"Nope," Amy corrected, her compact computer was already out. "You're fine. And sorry about earlier; you were too far for Zenith Carrierzord to grab you."

"And speaking of Zenith Carrierzord," Damon started. "Since when did he have a Zord form?"

"Since he was remodelled, I guess." Amy shrugged. "I only found out when I went to get him."

"Has anybody seen Leo?" Kai noticed their leader was missing.

"No." Maya shook her head.

"Leo!" Kai shouted, the group splitting up to find their AWOL leader.

* * *

On Earth…

Mamoru stood stunned as he pushed the door of his bedroom open and found his wife in bed with some stranger.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi stammered. "Shouldn't you be working late tonight?" she whispered as her one night stand fumbled for his clothes.

Putting on his boxers, the nameless male shrunk past the fuming Chiba and stumbled out of the apartment in a hurry.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whimpered as she redressed. "It isn't what you think… I… was drunk… the girls… they've abandoned me… like Ami did…"

"Excuses!" Mamoru spat, pulling the clothes closet open. Taking out a suitcase, he started throwing Usagi's clothes into the luggage. "I can't believe you… I worked _so_ hard to give us a better life and this is how you repay me!? By jumping into bed with the first guy that catches your fancy? Tell me, Usagi," he glared. "How many more times have you screwed behind my back and I hadn't found out? I want you out of _my_ house in fifteen minutes!" he barked, slamming the suitcase shut.

"But where would I go?" Usagi wept. "My parents have already migrated to Spain."

"That's your problem, not mine!" Mamoru snapped. "I'm filing for divorce the moment the lawyer's office opens tomorrow."

"Mamo-chan, you can't abandon me at a time like this!" Usagi wailed as she went on her knees and tugged pitifully at Mamoru's shirt.

"You should've thought of that before you cheated on our marriage!" Mamoru snarled, pushing Usagi off him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. Journey's End (3)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 41 out, this is Chapter 42 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 42: Journey's End (3)

* * *

"Any sign of Leo?" Kai asked, having gotten off the communicator with Mike when the girls came back. When Maya shook her head, the team's second-in-command sighed.

* * *

"Trakeena…" Leo realized, spotting the slimy green footprints leaving the demolished Scorpion Stinger. "Terra Venture." He followed the footprints to the destroyed Colony.

* * *

After entering the cocoon for a second time, the meta-morphed Trakeena made her way to the command centre of the Colony and powered it up with her staff.

"The power's back on." Leo looked around as the machines began working and he was thrown off his feet when the Dome started rising into the air. "That's impossible." He frowned, seeing the Colony flying above the moon.

"Welcome back, little Red Ranger." Trakeena jumped in front of Leo when he entered the command centre.

"Trakeena?" Leo frowned.

"That's right, it's me." Trakeena hissed. "Only bigger and better. I was just on my way to smash you all people on the planet with your dear Terra Venture."

Leo dodged Trakeena's flying kick, but was beaten back by her next attack.

"There's only one way to stop this ship," Trakeena added. "And that's to stop me." with a rolling kick, she sent Leo out of the command building.

Left with no choice, Leo morphed.

"How fitting." Trakeena mocked, landing on the ground. "Terra Venture destroying its own people."

"Not while I'm still around." Leo retorted.

* * *

"Kai." Mike sounded over the communicator. "I've found Leo."

"Excellent, Mike." Kai noted. "Where is he?"

"I can't believe it, but he's flying on a collusion right towards us." Mike replied. "On Terra Venture."

"Terra Venture?" Karone echoed.

"That's impossible." Damon gaped.

"Trakeena must have figured out how to power it up again." Mike concluded. "Leo's up there, fighting her, trying to stop it."

"We're on our way." Kai nodded.

"Let's get the Jammers." Damon suggested.

"Too slow." Sailor Pluto appeared. "I can get all of us up there faster." Raising her Time Staff, she teleported the transformed group.

* * *

"Terra Venture crashes, everyone on the entire planet will be destroyed." Trakeena taunted. "Just like you destroyed my father. But you won't be around to see it. Maybe I won't kill you, maybe I'll just eat you." She slithered around the beaten Leo.

"Chronos Typhoon." Pluto's energy vortex blasted Trakeena off.

"Leo, are you alright?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, but we've got a problem." Leo replied.

"Welcome, Rangers." Trakeena chuckled.

"What is… that?" Kai gaped.

"As far as I can tell, it's a new Trakeena." Leo answered. "But she's gone through a change and her new powers are worse than her looks."

True to what Leo said, Trakeena's new prowess let her make quick work of the Rangers.

Turning to the two Senshi, Trakeena flailed her whip at them, the two female soldiers jumping to dodge the attack.

"Time Bomb."

The Rangers watched in awe as a black orb that didn't look too powerful stopped metres away from the advancing Trakeena and exploded with enough energy to knock the mutated insect off her feet.

"What…" Trakeena tried to get up, but found herself tangled within an entangled web of blood red chains. "Is this?" she struggled to free herself.

"Do not interfere." Sailor Pluto told the assembled Rangers as Tethys Mercury changed into her Goddess Amity form and walked towards the trapped Trakeena.

"Do not struggle," the Goddess of Flash mumbled, stopping before the fallen Trakeena. "It'll only make it worse."

"You!" Trakeena glared. "When I get free…"

"Don't bother." Amity stated dismissively. "These are Chains of the Underworld. I see." She snorted, her ocular abilities enabling her to see the second soul inside Trakeena. "You haven't truly merged with Deviot, have you? The suicide bomber plan was his idea, wasn't it? I will release you now." Forming a black cross in her hand, she slammed it straight into Trakeena's chest, separating her from Deviot.

"I'm free?" Deviot was surprised to find himself out of his wretched prison. "Wait… what…" he gaped, when he found himself bound by a pair of chains.

"Gates of the Underworld, I summon thee to open!" Amity summoned the Gates." For the heinous crimes you have committed thus far," Amity passed her judgment. "This, I sentence you: the Final Judgment! I pray the Three Judges will give you a fair trial."

"You can't do this!" Deviot exclaimed in horror as numerous chains shot out from the looming Gates and pulled him into it.

"Get it over with." Trakeena hissed, defiant. "Send me to the Underworld too."

"No," Amity corrected. "Death is too easy a punishment. I have something better in mind." Waving her hand over Trakeena's wrists, a pair of dark red shackles manifested over the villainess' hands. "The Hell Shackles; these brand you as an 'Eternal Sinner' forever. Any last words?"

"I will be back and I will destroy you all!" Trakeena screamed.

"On the contrary, you won't." Amity corrected, giving the villainess a meaningful look.

"What have you…" Trakeena tried to summon her strength. "No! You can't do this, you…"

"Garnet Disruptor!" Sailor Pluto cut Trakeena's protests off.

Damon blinked as Trakeena vanished. "What happened to her?"

"I sent her to another dimension." The Time Senshi replied.

"But won't she be back?" Maya asked.

"That's won't be a problem." Amity assured.

Kai instantly paled, "You took away her powers… you scare me, Blue."

"Sometimes, I scare myself too." Amity chuckled.

"Now, a bigger problem arises," Karone reminded, pointing to the falling Colony. "We can't stop it!" she cursed.

"There's nothing we can do." Leo replied. "At this speed, we'll destroy the Colony and ourselves.

"It's the Galaxy Megazord!" Damon beamed when said Megazord appeared and steered the falling Colony to a safer place.

* * *

"They want us to follow them." Maya stated, seeing the Wildcat Galactabeast walk off.

"Where are they taking us?" Leo asked as they ran through the forest trail.

"I'm not sure." Maya admitted, seeing the Galactabeasts lead them away and she de-materialized her helmet, Leo following suit.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Leo asked, the rest of the Rangers catching up.

"Where's she going, Leo?" Damon asked.

Approaching the vine-covered statue, Maya pushed the vines away and gasped when she saw the fossilized Jera. "We've landed on Mirinoi." Walking over to the stone slab that once held the Sabers, she pushed the vines off. "Our quest is complete." She drew her Saber and replanted it back to its original place, the rest of the Rangers following suit.

With the Quasar Sabers returned to their rightful places, a burst of light shot from the blades, sending shimmering streaks of light all around Mirinoi and returning everyone and everything back to normal.

"Look." Leo warned when Kendrix appeared in a flash of ghastly light.

"Kendrix?" Maya breathed

"I knew you'll make it here." Kendrix grinned.

"Kendrix!" Maya beamed and ran over to hug her best friend, which then prompted the guys to run over.

"Looks like they're celebrating too." Leo smiled, seeing the cheering Galactabeasts watching fireworks explode in the sky.

* * *

On Earth…

After being unceremoniously kicked out by Mamoru, Usagi was forced to find a cheap motel to stay for the night in Kabukicho as she pondered her next move. She hadn't been bothered to apply for college as she felt that her future as Queen of Earth was secure as evidenced by the Senshi's travel to Crystal Tokyo.

Left with little choice, given her limited education, the pig-tailed blonde had managed to find a job in a local bookstore several blocks away from her temporal residence. While Usagi knew she could earn more by working at one of the restaurants or hostess clubs, she refused to degrade herself in doing what she deemed as disgraceful; she had her pride after all.

* * *

Five months later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Chen." The pastor declared to the cheering wedding party.

"Playing matchmaker already, Mrs. Chen?" Kai joked, seeing Ginger catch the wedding bouquet and cast a shy look at Leo.

"Who, me?" Amy gave her husband a teasing grin.

* * *

SailorStar9: It's the end of this fic, folks, or is it? (Conspiracial wink) Anyway, read and review.


	44. Outlining the Wedding

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 42 out, this is Chapter 43 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 43: Outlining the Wedding

* * *

"You came prepared." Amy noted, amused when Kai arrived at their meeting spot under a Cyprus tree armed with a spiral notebook, a pen and a small calendar.

"We need to plan for the wedding, don't we?" Kai went into serious mode.

"Already in business mode, aren't we?" Amy sighed. "All right, let's get started."

"Let's keep it small." Amy suggested, after they had picked a suitable date. "We're budget constrained, remember?"

"Agreed." Kai nodded. "Indoors or out?"

"Outdoors." The couple chorused.

After a shared chuckle, Kai continued, "For the style…"

"Somewhere between classic and rustic." Amy suggested. "Blue is a definite must."

"I know." Kai rolled his eyes. "It's your favourite colour after all. The question is what shade?"

"Navy blue." Amy answered.

"Obviously." Kai muttered. "That and pale blue."

"Right." Amy nodded. "How about the guest list?"

"The whole team, that's for certain." Kai replied.

"The wedding registry is going to be a major headache, isn't it?" Amy sighed.

Kai just chuckled as the pair spent the rest of the afternoon throwing in ideas for suitable gifts.

* * *

"You and Kai really work fast." Maya was surprised when Amy informed the girls about the initial wedding plans.

"Kai always has been the fast worker. Amy reminded. "And I want you three," she looked at Maya, Kendrix and Karone. "To be my bridesmaids."

"Of course we will!" Karone beamed.

"We'd be honoured." Kendrix agreed.

"Can the dress be yellow?" Maya asked.

"Not a chance!" Amy and Kendrix chorused.

"We haven't decided on the reception venue, though." Amy sighed.

"Leave that to us." The two former Pink Rangers assured.

"And that leaves the most important part of the wedding…" Maya added. "The dresses! Let's go window shopping!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	45. Back On Earth

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 43 out, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 44: Back On Earth

* * *

While Amy was preparing for her pending wedding on Mirinoi, things had been going rather well for the three Inner Senshi.

* * *

In San Francisco, with Kenta at work, Minako was left home alone to find ways to keep herself occupied, so she did the one thing she never thought she would do: go to the library.

It was in the central library that the blond finally found what she was looking for: numerous books on handicrafts which she handpicked and borrowed a few to have a better look at home. At home, she took a page out of Ami's book and started poring over the books.

Without the pressure from the Moon cats or Usagi to conform to what was expected of her, Minako found her niche: creating handmade jewellery.

It had taken weeks, but after Minako got the basics of metal handcrafting hands down, she began creating her own pieces.

Two months went by and Minako had started out selling her own handmade jewellery online upon the suggestion of one of the members of her online interest group.

* * *

In Lyon, under Paul Bocuse's apprenticeship, Makoto's culinary skills blossomed. In less than half a year, she discovered her forte in confectionary and merged her master's nouvelle cuisine into her confection creations.

Makoto's creativity had impressed Paul Bocuse so much that when her apprenticeship period was over, he put her in one of his brasseries as a patisserie-in-training.

* * *

In New Zealand, Judai and Rei found the idyllist country life was not for them within four months into their marriage.

On a mere whim, the married couple tossed a few essentials into their backpacks, wrote a note to the family and set off on a round-the-world backpacking trip.

And last we heard from them, they were in Arizona.

* * *

As for Usagi, with one failed marriage, numerous affairs and one-night stands under her belt, the pigtailed blond had considered herself a veteran in the battlefield of love, but it was not to be; but little did she know, that compared to the hardened and more experienced workers in Kabukicho, she was a novice.

As the saying goes: Karma is unforgiving and always gets payback.

And it was not long before Usagi caught the eye of a yakuza oyabun; Haruo Tendo.

The Chiba-bound yakuza boss had a fixation on blonds and after having his underlings trail the pig-tailed blond from her workplace to the motel she was residing in, he had propositioned her at her workplace: he had wanted her to become one of his mistresses.

Whether it was due to her pride or she felt being a mistress to a yakuza boss was as disgraceful as being a call girl, Usagi refused outright and ordered the triad leader out of the bookstore.

That was the worst and last mistake she would ever make; the yakuza were not known for being merciful and their retribution was swift.

That evening when Usagi entered the lobby of the motel she was staying in, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and forced her into the elevator. Usagi struggled to free herself, but her captor's grip was too strong for her.

Upon reaching the floor where her room was situated, Usagi was dragged down the corridor and pushed unceremoniously into her room and into the awaiting arms of a half-naked Haruo Tendo.

Holding her wrists above her head with one hand, Tendo tossed Usagi onto the neatly made bed and literally ripped her clothes to shreds. Ignoring the blond's whimpers and terrified tears, he claimed his prize.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	46. Karma Bites back

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 44 out, this is Chapter 45 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 45: Karma Bites back

* * *

Tendo slipped his pants back on and zipped them up. Buttoning his shirt, he picked up his coat from one of his underlings, he turned to look at the dishevelled Usagi. She was naked, on the side of her bed with a glazed look in her eyes. Sweat glistened all over her body as she tried to catch her breath. In her mind, Usagi knew that even if she had accused Tendo of rape, the police would most likely turn a blind eye and sweep the accusation under the carpet. She had tried not to enjoy it, but her body betrayed her… even though he had been more rough than Mamoru.

Regardless of what happened, Tendo had taken what was left of Usagi's innocence; the girls had taken most of it when they abandoned her, as did Mamoru, even if it was her fault.

Tendo let out a smile in satisfaction, "You should've taken me up on my offer earlier, odango, or this would not have to happen. I'll take care of you from now on; consider yourself my woman now." Tossing a stack of yen and a disposable phone to her, he added, "Quit your job tomorrow and give me a call; I'll have my men pick you up."

Usagi hugged her knees on her naked chest as tears rolled down her eyes, and she started to cry. Her body shook as it raked with her sobs. In her sorrow, she was also livid: furious at Mamoru for abandoning her as the Senshi did before.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. The Wedding Night

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 45 out, this is Chapter 46 of this fic and it's a bit citrusy at the beginning.(Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 46: The Wedding Night

* * *

"Beg for it, Blue." Kai purred, pleasuring his wife in the wooden water tub in the bathroom of their new home.

Amy flushed at the order, "I… I can't!" she shrieked.

"Are you sure?" Kai mumbled, quickening the pace of his finger. "Not even to find an end?"

"No!"

Kai brought his other hand to pinch her pebble hard nipple. "Just one word, love."

"Please!?" Amy's pride crumbled, and whimpered in protest when Kai withdrew his finger.

"If we keep this up, Blue," Kai chuckled. "We'll never make it to the bed."

* * *

"Let me guess, the girls' idea?" Kai grinned, seeing his wife in a pale blue silky slip which barely reached to her thighs.

"You could say that." Amy returned his grin.

"Good." Kai smirked as he guided her over to the bed. "This just makes things easier."

* * *

The next morning, Kai peered open an eye when he felt fingers lightly brush his bare chest. "Mrs. Chen, you're playing with fire so early in the morning." He turned his lust-smouldered eyes at his wife.

"Well, Mr. Chen." Amy sat up, her fingers still teasing her husband. "Maybe I like getting burnt."

"You shouldn't say such things, dear wife." Kai had her pinned onto the mattress in a split second. "You might not be able to handle the consequences."

"Take me, Kai." Amy whispered.

"Now, what are you supposed to call me?" Kai taunted.

Amy hid a pleasured shiver at his demand, knowing that she was the only one who saw his playful side. "Kai-sama, take me… please?" she pleaded, making sure to flutter her eyelashes.

At that, Kai's control shattered and the newly married couple made love for the second time within eight hours.

* * *

"Looks like you two had fun last night." Damon joked, seeing the married couple approach the group.

"Don't tell me…" Kendrix blinked, Amy was still basking in the afterglow of the 'activities' in the morning.

"Oh my god!" Karone squealed. "You two did _it_ this morning too, didn't you?"

"Let's just say I found out that my husband is _very_ amiable in the morning." Amy teased as Kai stammered and flushed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	48. Trakeena's Revenge (1)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 46 out, this is Chapter 47 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 47: Trakeena's Revenge (1)

* * *

On Mirinoi, with the rain pouring and lightning cracking overhead, Leo approached the stone alter where the Quasar Sabers were and pulled out his former weapon. Summoning the blade's powers, he morphed, just as a group of Ghouls appeared before him and attacked.

"Water Sprout!" Tethys Mercury took the opening to blast a Ghoul that was about to attack Leo from behind.

"Ah, the Red Ranger." Triskull mused as he watched the fight, before vanishing when his troops retreated.

"Wait, come back!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, we still can catch them." the Ice Senshi assured. "Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

"What in the world?" Chad frowned, stepping on the brakes when Leo appeared in the middle of the street, with an exhausted Amy draped over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Kelsey asked, as Dana went into doctor mode. "You're Leo." She recognized the Quasar Saber. "The Red Ranger."

"That's right." Leo nodded. "We came all the with from Mirinoi. "Listen to me, there isn't much time: Trakeena's come to Earth."

"Trakeena?" Dana echoed. "Why?"

"Because she wants her powers back." Amy replied, Leo releasing her. "I have _no_ idea how she'd managed to get out of the dimension I trapped her in."

"She needs..." Leo continued, before wincing from his injuries.

"What happened to you?" Dana asked.

"Ghouls tried to stop us from finding her." Leo added.

"Who are the Ghouls?" Chad inquired.

"Them." Amy nodded as a trio of cloaked Ghouls appeared before them.

"I think we just found out." Kelsey remarked.

In a flash, the Lightspeed Rangers morphed.

"That's impossible." Dana gaped when the Ghoul she and Kelsey were fighting brought back to its feet.

"Man." Joel muttered, having been slashed by the Ghoul's sword.

Powering up his sword, Leo took out the three Ghouls with a flaming slash.

"Looks like you got them all, Leo." Chad noted.

"But there'll be more." Amy warned, before she passed out.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Dana suggested.

* * *

With Carter and Heather...

That's enough!" Kai snaaped as he and Maya kicked the Ghouls away.

"Thanks." Carter nodded and shook the Ghouls off himself.

Faced with new opponents, the Ghouls holding Heather went into battle, the shock causing the child to faint.

"The Lost Galaxy Rangers?" Carter echoed after the Ghoul troop was taken out. "No way."

"It looks like we got here just in time." Maya added.

"The little girl." Kai remembered.

"Heather." Carter ran over.

"Think she's okay." Kai assured. "Looks like she just fainted."

"We'd better get her back to Aquabase." Carter noted. "We'd really owe you guys one."

* * *

"It's great to meet you, Leo." Carter greeted his fellow Red Ranger. "You couldn't have come at a better time."

"I knew you'll need help with Trakeena." Leo added.

"Why would she come to Earth?" Kelsey wondered.

"She mutated to a... green form." Leo explained. "She's capturing these people to steal their life energy. She wants them to restore her powers. She wants to mutate again."

"So that's why she captured Heather's mom." Joel realized.

"Carter, there's trouble." Chad informed when Carter tried to gather more information from Heather.

"Carter!" Heather ran out. "I want to go too."

"No, Heather." Carter objected. "Not this time."

"But you said I was a Junior Ranger." Heather whined.

"Okay." Carter relented. "Come on."

"And you, my dear wife," Kai gave Amy a chiding look. "Are staying out of this battle; especially with this little guy on the line" He rested a hand over Amy's stomach, totally ignoring his significant other's affronted expression, Dana having informed the group about Amy's pregnancy.

"You _do_ realize our chances of having a girl are bigger, right?" Amy deathpanned.

* * *

"I know how you feel." Amy gave Heather a small smile as the Rangers headed out to battle. "I hate being helpless too."

"Poor Rangers." Triskull taunted.

"Where are they?" Carter demanded. "The people you stole for Trakeena?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Triskull challenged.

"Be careful." Leo pulled Carter back. "This could be a trap."

"Why, of course it is." Triskull laughed. "Ghouls." He summoned his troops.

"We need more power." Dana stated, seeing that they were being overwhelmed.

"I've got just the thing." Leo charged up his sword. "Quasar Saber, Power Up!" and the three Lost Galaxy Rangers took out the Ghouls with their energy blasts.

"Forget someone?" Triskull mocked.

"My turn." Carter stepped up. "Battle Booster!"

"A Power Ranger can't stop the mighty Triskull." Triskull boasted, throwing Carter off and blasted the three Lost Galaxy Rangers with his energy stream. A final lightning blast from his mouth took out all eight Rangers with one shot.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	49. Trakeena's Revenge (2)

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 47 out, this is Chapter 48 and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own not Sailor Moon or Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The only thing I own is the plot bunny which, unfortunately, is still alive.

Chapter 48: Trakeena's Revenge (2)

* * *

"Carter, are you okay?" Heather asked, running over.

"Yeah," Carter nodded. "We're going to get your mom back."

"We can't just storm into the building." Dana pointed out.

"There are innocent people up there." Kelsey agreed.

"I have an idea." Carter said. "Can I count on you?" he turned to Heather.

"What do I do?" Heather asked.

With the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Amy was giving her husband an earful as Leo and Maya looked on in amusement, Kai waiting patiently for his wife to finish ranting. "Stay out of battle, he says. We can take care of this, he says. And what happens? You don't _even_ get a hit in!"

"Blue," Kai shut his wife with a kiss. "While I know it's the hormones talking, but think of the baby, dearie. Tell you what; once we get back, I'll prepare _anything_ you want once the cravings kick in."

"Even the _really_ weird ones?" Amy blinked.

" _Especially_ the very weird ones." Kai nodded.

"Hate to tell you, Kai." Leo chuckled. "You're whipped."

"At least it's better than being in the doghouse for the next three weeks, right?" Kai winked.

* * *

After having Heather switch on the fire alarm in the building, the Lightspeed Rangers, now disguised as firemen,evacuated the office workers.

With everyone out, Carter and Leo took off to the thirteen storey, only to be blocked by Triskull.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson yet?" Triskull growled, blasting both Red Rangers with his lightning. "Don't you pathetic Rangers know you've lost?"

"We've come this far." Leo hissed. "We're not giving up now."'

"You two are worthless." Triskull taunted, blasting the two Red Rangers to the ground.

"You may have stopped me,but you're too late to stop Trakeena." Triskull declared, having been hit by Carter's Power Booster, before he exploded.

* * *

"Guys, get over here." Chad informed the group, having heard Trakeena's voice over his communicator.

Leo's falling group was saved in the nick of time by a Rescue rover airbag,

"Kendrix, Damon!" Maya ran over.

"How lucky can a monster be?" Olympius appeared before the two teams. "I get to destroy the Lightspeed Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers as well."

"You're in for a deep disappointment." Leo glared and the reunited Lost Galaxy Rangers morphed, the Lightspeed Rangers following suit.

"Batlings, destroy them!" Olympius ordered. "Why am I wasting energy destroying you?" he wondered, milding injured by the Lightspeed Rangers' combined attack. "I'll let Trakeena do that. She wants to be mutated;I'll let her have her wish. Be careful what you ask for, Trakeena." He manifested his poisoned dagger and tossed it into the lab via the destroyed window.

"Olympius, you'll never get away with this."Leo snapped, seeing Olympius had caused Trakeena to change into a giant, tentacled, fire breathing monstrosity.

"I have." Olympius corrected. "You're the ones who never get away."

"She's destroying the city." Carter realized as the mutated Trakeena started burning down Mariner Bay. "Omega Megazord" he summoned the Megazord to battle.

"We've got to find a way to help them." Kendrix remarked, seeing the Omega Megazord and Max Solarzord being beaten to the ground.

"We need the Galactabeasts, but they're on Mirinoi." Leo reminded.

"They won't last much longer." Kai gaped. "What?" he turned to see the Galactabeasts behind them.

"I pretty much figured it'll come down to this." Tethys Mercury stated. "So I took the liberty call them here. You said to stay out of battle; you never said anything about backup support." She smiled sweetly at her husband.

"We're back in action." Leo nodded. "Tethys Mercury..."

"On it." the Ice Senshi noted. "Iris Luminous Stream!"

"Galactazord, transform!" Leo formed the Galaxy Megazord and cut Omega Megazord free. "Galaxy Megazord Saber, full power!"

The Omega Megazord fired its Omega Missile for good measure, the resulting energy backlash knocking the Galaxy Megazord back into its Galactabeasts forms and the Lost Galaxy Rangers out of their Galactabeasts.

Reaching out to save the fallen Galaxy Rangers from Trakeena, the Omega Megazord then found itself powered up by the Lights of Orion.

With both teams teaming up together, Trakeena was finally taken out by the Omega Staff and the Galaxy Megazord Saber.

* * *

Epilogue, eight months later...

Mike, Leo and Damon looked at Kai who was pacing to-and-fro in front of the delivery room.

"Keep this up, Kai, and you'll wear a hole in the ground." Damon muttered.

"This is taking _way_ too long." the pending father-to-be continued pacing.

"It's times like this I'm glad I'm not a woman." Leo winced, hearing a pained scream erupt from the delivery room.

"I'm actually surprised Amy's isn't cursing." Mike remarked.

"Who said she didn't?" Karone stated, the girls bringing in four additional cups of coffee.

"The three of us heard her scream expletives when the first contractions hit." Maya sipped her hot chocolate.

"I think I heard the baby." Kendrix looked up, when the tell-tale wail of an infant rang from the delivery room.

"Mr. Chen." the head obstetrician exited from the operating room.

"Doc, how's..." Kai pressed.

"Both mother and daughter are fine." the head obstetrician assured. "Please give the nurses around half an hour to clean up."

"Thanks, doctor." Mike nodded and the head obstetrician walked off.

* * *

Later in the hospital ward...

"Hey." Kai greeted his exhausted wife. "How's our little princess doing?"

"See for yourself." Amy pulled the covers away to reveal a yawning baby girl with black-bluish hair.

"Hi, Hikaru." Kai gave his newly named daughter a fond smile.

"What are the odds that the six adults outside are decking it out on who gets to be godparents?" Amy joked.

"Sucker bet, Blue." Kai chuckled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well this fic is officially done, read and review. Stay tuned for my next project: an Ao no Exorcist/Sailor Moon fic.


End file.
